A Stepping State
by sarramaks
Summary: Set immediately after RotG, A Stepping State focuses on the beginning of Daine and Numair's relationship and the rebuilding of Tortall after the Immortals War. Contains fluff and some peril! Please R & R. FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1 Food, Baths and Rest

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Interlude!

A/N: This tells the story of what I think happened after RotG. I am rating it fairly high as there are some adult themes and there will be references to violence, although nothing more than what we all see on the news. You don't need to have read Interlude to read this, it is stand alone, although there are references back to Interlude.

I'm trying to portray a changing Daine, she will now have begun to be more adult after her experiences, and the fact that she is in love and is loved back will have an effect on her too. The whole underlying theme will be one of change.

Hope you enjoy it and please review, that's how I can improve my work before the big book starts.

**Disclamer: The characters and the state of Tortall all belong to Tamora Pierce. However the typos are all my own.**

Chapter 1 – Food, Baths and Rest

Three humans, a horse, dog, dragon and basilisk were walking through a field that was coloured with the atrocities of war. Overhead, large bird-like creatures circled, waiting for the feast of corpses that lay on the ground, for them a banquet. Faint sounds could be heard in the distance, cries, cheers and the odd noise of something banging or exploding. Other than that there was silence. A rather eerie, unsettling silence when it was compared to the sounds of bloodshed and battle that had permeated the air just afew hours previously.

The small group walked without their usual vigour, the majority of them silent as they experienced the cruelty of tha aftermath of war. The tall, dark haired man with swarthy skin exchanged a few, brief words with the woman with straight dark hair. He appeared drained and exhausted, his skin having an undertone of pallor that seemed unnatural to him. A smaller woman with smoky brown curls and a lavender dress stayed close to the man. She carried a small dragon, holding her tightly to her chest. As they entered the gates she turned round, facing the devastation before her. She watched the man-birds, now at work on the bodies of the men and women who had defended and attacked their cause and ultimately paid the highest price.

Numair Salmalin, the tall, dark haired man, looked at the woman staring back at where they had come from, a smile immerging on his lips. "Daine," he called, a gentle tone in his voice. "We need to get in and rest." The sun was now beginning its nightly journey, the slight absence of light lending a soothing tonic to those who were battle weary and fraught with the events of the past few days, and in some cases months. A man with short dark hair and a black beard, relief etched upon his face although sadness filled his eyes, met them.

"Numair! Daine!" he called, his expression one of joy as he saw them. "You're both alive and well. I had worried… Daine, what happened with Ozorne? Numair, I can see by what you're holding that Inar Hadensra has gone to the Black God!" He enveloped them in a giant hug, demonstrating his relief with this gesture, as it was out of character for him to be this tactile.

"Ozorne is dead," Daine announced. "The Gods have taken back the Immortals who came through after the collapse of the barrier at Midwinter." She smiled wanly at the king, tiredness with both the physical and emotional battles of the day catching up with her. Numair threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, his lips brushing the side of her face in a kiss. For a second, the king looked mildly shocked at the slight show of emotion, as did the other woman with them. They both chose to ignore it, assuming that further explanations would be given at another time.

A beautiful, dark haired woman ran towards them with far more agility than one would have guessed on gazing at her at first glance. She greeted and kissed each of the people before standing next to her husband, her hand entwining with his.

"Jon, let's get these people in and fed. Numair looks as if he's about to drop," she said, smiling. They proceeded to walk into the larger fort, seeing other people mill around, casualties brought in to be healed and cared for and recognizing with relief the faces of their friends. They were taken into a small room, just off the feasting hall, and sat down at a wooden table and presented with thick, hot soup and crusty bread. Daine ate as if she hadn't eaten for weeks, gobbling hungrily with an eye to Numair who she imagined would struggle to eat much at all. The basilisk had been given a supply of stones, which he was munching happily next to the dragon, who had demolished a bowl of soup and was looking fondly in the direction of the kitchen.

"Go and ask the cook then if she has any thing else for you, Kitten," Daine sighed, amused at her charge.

"I wish I had her appetite," the tall mage grumbled, his soup barely touched. Daine placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. The other woman present, Onua, raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing at her lips. Numair noticed it, causing him to grin broadly at the horse mistress. No words were spoken, the action and the smile had told Onua everything she needed to know. There would be a better time later to discover details.

Thayet escorted them to their rooms where they would stay whilst at Port Legann, which Numair expected to be for another week at least, as him and Daine would be needed in helping to start the area's revival. He found that a warm bath had been made for him, which he dived in eagerly. The water began to relax him, lapping over his chest comfortingly. He could faintly hear the sounds of Daine in the room next to him as she spoke to Kitten. He wished that she was in his rooms just so he could be near her and be soothed by her presence. At the height of his battle with Hadensra it was thoughts of Daine that had helped him to find the strength for yet another blast of magic. She returned his feelings; she loved him back, that alone had helped him to defeat the mage.

A knock at the door sounded. Out of the bath by this time, Numair opened it to find one of the Legann healers. He checked him over thoroughly and Numair felt the healer's gift repair some of the gashes that he had sustained. He was given a posset and instructed to drink it and return to the infirmary for another in the morning.

"How is Miss Sarrasri?" he asked the healer.

"In excellent health. It appears she was healed before she got here. She is a little exhausted, but it is nothing that sleep won't fix," the healer left him. Tentatively, he got into bed, feeling stiff and sore. In the morning he would imagine that he would need more strength to deal with the various emotions created by the end of the war. In some ways he was scared. The end of the fighting now meant that nearly all of his time could be given to his relationship with Daine, he just hoped that she would still feel the same wayabout him.

A second knock tapped at his door. He got out of bed and opened it to see Daine stood there, dressed in his old shirt that she used to sleep in and carrying a tired dragon in her arms.

"What is it?" he asked, worried. "Are you alright? Is Kitten okay…"

Daine smiled at him causing his insides to melt.

"Are you going to let us in, Numair, or shall I just let anyone passing see what I wear for bed?" she answered. He let her in; she sat down on the large bed, placing Kitten next to her.

"We're both fine," she told him, ceasing his worrying. He sat down next to her and found that she immediately moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "Numair," she began, looking up into his face. "Let me stay here with you tonight." He felt both pleased and a little shocked at her request. He wanted nothing more, but he didn't know if it was right. Her father, the god Weiryn, would certainly not approve and Numair had no doubt that he would be keeping an eye on his daughter.

Daine interpreted the expression on Numair's face. "When I wake up in the morning and you're not there my first feeling will be to worry. I'm used to you being there in the mornings, Numair. I need you to be there when I wake up tomorrow. I'll sleep on the floor if it makes you more comfortable."

He looked at the face that he thought the most beautiful on earth and considered her words. "I want to court you properly before you sleep in my bed, Daine."

"We needn't canoodle. It will just be like we were outside," she replied smiling at his propriety.

Numair considered. It would appease his own worries if she were there with him in the morning, however he would probably spend half the night imagining cold showers and Weiryn's wrath in an attempt to control his desire. Half annoyed at himself for giving in he nodded, sliding in between the sheets once more. Daine paused for a moment, waiting for encouragement from the mage. He threw back the sheets and she got in, Kitten following, snuggling up at the side of Daine.

Lying down, trying to maintain a little distance, he made himself comfortable, appreciating the soft sheets, a luxury he had not had in weeks. Daine curled up to him, he could feel her breath on his chest and her legs beginning to entwine with his. He moved his arms around her, looking into her half open eyes. She pushed herself up so that her face looked directly into his and kissed him. He returned the kiss, deepening it, her arms wrapping around his body, fingers caressing his back, underneath his shirt. He gently pulled away as the kiss softened, he could feel her trembling in his arms. The pale moonlight peering in through the window uncovered her slight blush. He made sure she was as close to him as possible, his eyes heavy with tiredness and relief and then he gave way to Gainel's dreams.

Daine woke first, the sunlight pouring through the window. Kitten was still sleeping heavily, making soft noises that told Daine she was dreaming. Next to her lay Numair. She smiled, her eyelids feeling weighed with desire as she took in the view of the mage, his hair ruffled and mussed by sleep. She moved closer to him, gently snuggling her head under his chin, trying not to wake him. She could feel her heart swell as if it was taking over her body. _If I never have to move from here I wouldn't be unhappy,_ she thought, feeling his heartbeat steadily. His hand moved into her hair and she felt his lips kiss her head gently.

"Are you awake?" he said quietly.

"Just," she whispered back, not wanting to disturb Kitten. He moved back a little so she could see him. She was surprised at the lack of awkwardness between them, waking up with him just felt like something that was natural and meant to be.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her.

"Well. How did you wake?" She responded, wanting to know whether he felt the same as her.

Numair kissed her gently. "My waking was perfect."

Daine sighed happily. Maybe every day could be like this from now on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Of course, we know it won't be as my sadistic streak had appeared. Well, what do you think? First chapter, setting the scene. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

_Sprightly Mordred: Here's more!_

_NealsChick: It's up._

_Lela-of-Bast: There's more fluff to come!_

_Goldeneyedwildmage: No disapproving friends, I don't think they would. If you've read Interlude then you'll know that I think they all suspect that DN will get together. Fluff coming, with a plot that I'm quite pleased with... I just hope it works._

_Briton Narm Arm Number person: If she had put her hand there then it would have been an M. Maybe I need to add something more in about an exchanged look. Hope you're enjoying your day off. I'm at work. Sob._

_Daine's Daughter: Thank you_

A/N: I am merely the puppeteer playing with Tamora Pierce's puppets. It's all hers.

Chapter 2 – Explanations

After managing to pull herself away from Numair, Daine snuck back to her own room to dress and prepare for breakfast, or brunch as it would more likely be given that the sun was almost at its highest point. She wore simple breeches and a shirt, combing through her tussled hair and tying it up in a knot on top of her head. Numair had said that he would walk down to the hall with her, imagining that there would probably be plenty of people searching for food at this time, given that most would have slept late after the trauma of the past few days.

They had briefly discussed letting people know about their relationship. It had been clear that Onua had realised yesterday, that they had finally discovered that the other had returned their feelings. Thayet already knew, having seen them together before Daine had departed for Legann, they had made no pretence of the fact that they were a couple after returning from the Dragonlands.

"We had best be open about it," Daine had said, between kisses that morning. "Otherwise they'll be upset if they find out we've not told them the truth."

"People will gossip. Are you sure you're not worried at that?" Numair had asked. Daine had already endured enough gossip about her in Snowsdale to last a lifetime.

"They've been gossiping for years, Numair. We know the truth, as will our friends. That should be all that matters. We'll have to let people know at some point, its best being now then they can get used to it," she reasoned. Numair was inclined to agree, so he had suggested that they went downstairs to breakfast together, although that wouldn't be that unusual.

She heard a knock on her door and opened it to find Numair there with Kitten, who had decided to stay with him while he dressed. She always enjoyed being in Numair's room, given that there were generally lots more potions and creams there that she could investigate, although she had on occasion driven Numair to distraction when she kept trying to taste everything and he had to continually watch her as he got ready for an important ball. He kissed Daine as they stood on the corridor outside their rooms, Kitten trilling happily as she watched them. Daine laughed as she looked at the little dragon stood there quite proudly watching the show of affection between her two favourite humans.

Numair bent down and picked her up. "Do you think she's happy about us?" he asked Daine, gently stroking the dragonet.

Kitten trilled louder, as if to give her approval. "I would definitely say so. She's heard me talk about you enough over the past few months," Daine smiled, a touch self-conscious at her confession.

Numair's face brightened. "I think you're going to have to tell me all about that, Magelet!"

Daine gave him the look she reserved for self-important horses. "Maybe some day," she said dryly.

"I have plenty of stories I can tell you in return," Numair gazed at her, a look in his eyes that Daine hoped would never go away.

"Maybe later, then. Definitely not while we're eating breakfast," she said firmly.

"They'll be enough storied to tell without those being included," Numair replied rather grimly.

As Numair had expected there were a multitude of people swarming around the hall. Port Legann's cook was obviously doing her best to keep up with the demand for food, but Numair could hear various curses and yells erupting from the kitchens. He smothered a laugh, sitting down in between Daine and Legann's ruler, Imrah. Imrah smiled rather conspiratorially back at him, obviously having heard the same noises evolving from the kitchen.

"At least some things are back to normal," he said to the mage. "It might be awhile before everything else is working as it should, but we can always rely on Aliz to maintain normality within the kitchens."

Numair heard Daine laugh beside him and was surprised at the sound. He had thought that she wasn't too fond of Lord Imrah, thinking him cruel, mainly because of his cold eyes and pock marked skin. He was glad she seemed to have changed her opinion, as he quite liked the fief's ruler, finding him to be intelligent and fair.

A young boy who Numair recognised as one of the squires came to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Master Salmalin, Lord Imrah, Miss Sarrasri, but his highness would like you to meet with him in the Lord's study after you have eaten. He does say that you are not to rush your food, though."

"Thank you," Numair replied.

Lord Imrah nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Let the king know we will be there as soon as we have finished with our food." The squire scampered away to return the message.

Daine piled her plate high with bacon, watching Kitten's eyes light up and laughing at the chirps she was making in delight at seeing her favourite food. Numair rolled his eyes. "You spoil her far too much!" he told her.

Daine merely smiled back at him. "Surely all that can't be good for her?" He said again.

"She likes it and it won't harm her. She's eaten creams and potions of yours before now with no upset to her stomach at all," Daine responded mildly, Lord Imrah choking slightly on a piece of bread as he laughed at their conversation.

"Are you taking her to this conference with Jon?" Numair asked Daine.

"Yes, she won't be any bother and she'll enjoy listening. Why, did you think I shouldn't?" Daine replied.

"No, not at all. But we should be on our way over there, so she needs to finish that bacon of rapidly," said Numair.

Kitten, eyeing the mage who she was extremely fond of, proceeded to gobble the rest of the bacon hurriedly, less it be taken from her. Lord Imrah laughed again, watching Daine and Numair with some interest. He had heard rumours about their relationship and had guessed that they were becoming more than friends following some of Daine's comments and the expressions on her face when she spoke about him during the battle of Legann.

"If it wasn't for the fact that the little one is a dragon, you'd seem to be a typical little family," he said to them, testing their reactions.

Daine and Numair fell a little silent, neither quite sure what to say. They weren't going to hide what they felt, but neither were they going to shout it from the rooftops.

"I guess it's because we've spent so much timewith just the three of us," Daine mediated.

Lord Imrah just smiled.

They met in the large study that Imrah used a meeting room as well, all seated around a long oak table. Daine sat with Kitten in between Onua and Gareth the Younger. There were more people there than usual, probably because they needed to begin to form a strategy to start the rebuilding of what had been damaged. Numair was sat next to Harailt, the Dean of the Royal University and Lord Imrah. He glanced over at Daine, meeting her eyes and smiling softly at her, revelling in the smile she sent back and that he was now able to look at her without being worried that she would catch him. A warm glow flickered inside him and he realised that they were still looking at each other, and not very subtly grinning like idiots. In fact, he could see Onua sitting next to Daine,with a knowing look on her face. Numair dropped his eyes to the table and waited for Jonathan to begin.

Daine knew that Jonathan spoke with a lot of sense and practicality in situations like this and that whatever would be decided here would be the best possible course of action. She already knew that there was healing of animals to be done. Some of the mounts were injured, as were some of the wild animals that had become involved with the human bloodshed. Onua had already done much for the mounts that morning and had assured Daine that she wasn't needed immediately, but Daine was still keen to check them for herself.

Jonathan looked around the table and waited for silence. Once quietness had fallen he began. "I will just confirm that our enemies from the Copper Isles and the Carthaki rebels have withdrawn. I have had reports from Alanna that the Scanrans have also begun to make their way out of Tortall. We still have armies out patrolling and taking care of any uprising that may occur, so we still need to remain on guard. But we must now press on and decide on a further course of action, particular to the state of the surrounding area to here. However, I think that first we need to recount on the events that led to the end of the war. Numair, can we start with you?"

Daine was surprised and rather endeared to see Numair look vaguely embarrassed. He remained sat at the table, pausing before beginning the tale.

"Inar Hadensra was working for, or rather, alongside Ozorne. The Council of Ten wanted Tortall to be weakened so they could raid us. Hadensra's a powerful mage, he could have been a black robe, but he said he would find it too confining. I sought him, as we weren't sure who exactly was acting as Uusoae's pawn and assisting her in the mortal realms. After sensing him in the main camp I persuaded him to agree to us shielding ourselves to protect anyone else from our magic, although he thought it was to stop anyone from stabbing us in the back. He was an extremely hard fight," Numair stopped speaking, taking the large ruby globe from his pocket and placing it on the table. "However, he will no longer be troubling us."

Jonathan looked slightly perturbed. "How did manage to rid us of him and how are you alive to tell the tale?"

Numair grinned wryly. "It would really not interest half the people around this table, Jon. Another time, perhaps," he looked across at Daine, a few people following his gaze. "The rest is really Daine's story. She was the one who finished Ozorne and dealt with the Gods."

Jonathan looked to Daine to continue. She was silent for a moment, remembering the girl she once was, and now she was in the company of nobles; not just nobles, some of these people she called her friends, and her family and that thought raised her confidence. "I went after Ozorne after seeking permission from the king," she began to recount the events that had led up to Ozorne's death, Thayet wincing as she described the blood causing his chain to stick to her skin. She stopped before telling them about the Gods. Not all of them yet knew about who her da was, and she wasn't too sure about how to announce it. She also didn't want to confess to the choice she had had to make between coming home of staying with her ma. She looked over at Numair for support. He nodded slightly, encouraging her to carry on.

"After I threw Ozorne's stone and it shattered I saw Uusoae," she continued, trying to keep merely to the actual facts of what happened and not let her feelings get in the way of what actually happened, she didn't think that the likes of Lord Imrah and his wife, Marielle would be too interested in that side of things.

The roomed remained silent for half a minute after she had finished, taking everything in.

"You have learnt who your father is, haven't you, Daine?" Thayet said gently.

"Yes," Daine replied. "He is Weiryn, the God of the Hunt."

Jonathan smiled at her. He had known, of course. Information like that would always have a way of getting to him quickly, but he had wanted Daine to announce it. She was no longer a _bastard_ as she had been prone to put it; she had a respectable father and was a half-goddess.

"Could you have chosen to stay in the realms of the gods with your parents?" Realisation dawned on Numair.

Daine cursed him silently. That topic could have waited until they were on their own, not in front of nearly twenty other people. "I was given a choice. I chose to come back here." She said simply, hoping he would not press as to her reasons why.

"And we are all thankful that you did, Daine. We wouldn't want to lose you as a member of our state or as our friend," Thayet interjected before Numair could get there. Daine made a mental note to thank her later.

There were a few questions asked and then the king moved them on to the topic of how to begin the process of mending what had been destroyed. The fighting by both soldiers and mages had devastated the area around Legann. They needed to organise an operation to restore the surroundings.

Responsibilities were designated; Daine and Onua were assigned to aid and maintain the health and well being of the mounts and other animals in need. Numair, much to Daine's relief, was told to spend a little more time recuperating before he would be allowed to assist in the interrogation of certain prisoners that had been captured and were suspected to be spies or to hold knowledge that would be useful for Tortall. Jonathan had obviously remembered Numair's success with Arvid, the man who had captured Kitten two or so months previously. The main bulk of the tasks were down to the healers, and the enlistment of men to begin to bury the dead and clear up the battlefields.

Jonathan dismissed the majority of people there after two hours of strategic planning and debate. He kept Daine and Numair behind with himself and Thayet. Daine moved closer to them, thankful for being able to stand up and stretch her legs.

"I wanted to say thank you privately for what you have both done and to express my relief that you are both safe and well, if a little exhausted. For a few days we thought you had been killed by the skinners," Numair smiled a little awkwardly. "I would also like to offer my congratulations."

Daine looked up at the king suddenly, not quite sure what the congratulation were for. Thayet let out a peel of laughter. "For finally realising what the rest of us had known for months. How did it happen?"

Daine saw Numair blush slightly and smile like an idiot. She realized that she had the same look on her face too and laughed slightly. "I fell down the side of a canyon and ended up being trapped by spidrens. Numair found me and we… just realised… a few things," she stuttered. She felt Numair take her hand.

"I know I've been her teacher and the age…" he began.

"We've been through this," Thayet interrupted. Daine looked at Numair. _When_ had they been through this and why did it not seem a shock to some people like she thought it would have. "It really has no bearing, Numair. Are you going to keep it quiet? Although I think that will be impossible."

"We said we would be open about it. There's no point in concealing this, people will have to find out eventually. I just don't want there to be too many rumours flying around. You can imagine what some people will say," Numair explained.

"That's human nature, Numair. I agree, don't make a song and dance about it and then people won't take it as too much of a big deal. There will be gossips, but they'll soon find something else to be interested in," Jonathan reassured. "Congratulations. I'm pleased for you both." He shook Numair's hand and kissed Daine on both cheeks. Thayet congratulated them also, murmuring quietly to Daine that she expected to get the details later. Daine smiled back, although she wasn't quite sure that she was wanting to share things yet.

Once they left the room with Kitten they wandered towards the exit so Daine could get to the stables and help Onua with the mounts. Daine had felt decidedly uneasy with all the congratulations that had been given to them by Jon and Thayet. She was thrilled that they approved of their relationship and was pleased by it, but what if Numair had doubts now. He would be tied to her and might feel unable to end it because of expectations that were being built up. She glimpsed at him quickly, taking in his features and feeling a sudden rush of emotion, particularly when she regarded his lips and remembered how it had felt when they were on hers. He, however, looked rather dismal. Daine felt afraid. What if her worries were right and he did now feel trapped. The feeling of happiness left her and her expression altered to one of worry.

Numair saw her face and read the look shown on it. Was she regretting what had happened between them? What did he say? He didn't want to just ask her, that might make her feel smothered, so what should he do? He realised how inexperienced he actually was with relationships that went any deeper than the sheets of a bed.

"Are you going to help Onua?" he asked her, knowing the answer full well, but unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yes, I'll see you later." And with that she quickly walked away, leaving the tall mage stood there, with questions he wouldn't find the answers to in any book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Young love hey? Bit of a romantic hurdle.

Please review. There is lots more fluff to come and the plot is about to start!


	3. Chapter 3 The Sweetest Taste

Tobbers 15: Yes, I missed that bit in the book! The eye was thrown. Apologies, I must have been too caught up with D/N to really notice it.

Neals Chick: Chapter 10 will be extremely fluffy, it should meet your fluff needs.

Lela-of-Bast: I'm glad I can make someone think!

Sonnet Lacewing: Thank you!

Sprightly Mordred: I hope you stay hooked, unusual name by the way.

Daine's Daughter: I won't split them up, promise.

Silverlake: Thank you.

Goldeneyedwildmage: Fluff's my fave.

Narm's bananas: The reaction possibly came from experience.

Twilight Shades: I see Kitten as being like an intelligent toddler who eats anything.

Kit49: Thank you.

A/N: Consider it disclaimed.

Chapter 3 – The Sweetest Taste

Daine found Onua in the Legann stables, cleaning a gash from an unnerved horse. The horse looked to be in some pain and was beginning to show signs of being none to keen on Onua. Daine knelt down, speaking softly to him to build up his trust. He responded well to her. "I'll heal him, Onua," she told the older woman, seeking the copper fire that was her wild magic as Numair had taught her years ago. She began to clean the wound of any infection and started to heal the skin. When she had finished, she automatically went to the next horse, checking for any signs of injury or infection and then healing that. She continued without a break until mid-afternoon had swam off into the beginnings of evening; and although the bright summer light did not fade completely it did begin to dim slightly into a glorious summer's evening.

Onua watched the girl work methodically until she was absolutely drained. Daine sat down on a bale of hay and put her head into her hands. Instinctively, Onua went to sit next her and threw an arm around her, pulling her towards her to give her comfort. Daine had begun to sob like Onua had never seen her before, although she could quite understand why. She didn't try to quieten the young woman; she let her cry herself out, simply being there. When the tears finally subsided she offered Daine a clean handkerchief and calmly asked what the matter was.

Daine dried her eyes and blew her nose and then shook her head. "Everything. I don't think I understand," she snivelled.

"We all need to have a good cry, Daine. It helps to get to get it out of your system. You've been through a lot. Between you and Numair you've rescued Tortall from a battle it might have lost or at least not have ended without great devastation," Onua soothed.

Tears streamed down her face. "I think that's it. I've just had to carry on without thinking… When I left Numair to go to Port Legann I thought I might never see him again…" she began to cry again.

Onua hugged her close. "You have done, though. You both got through it. Numair's here, he's safe and he loves you."

"But I don't know if he does," Daine said in between sobs. Onua sighed. She would maim Numair later for upsetting her.

"What's he done?" Onua said quickly, thinking murderous thoughts.

Daine shook her head. "Nothing. Jon and Thayet were congratulating us on getting together and I just thought what if Numair has second thoughts and now he feels he can't get out of it because people know and he doesn't want to look terrible or hurt me…"

Onua rolled her eyes. She should have warned Jon and Thayet to not make a big deal of it for a few weeks to let them get adjusted. She stood up abruptly. "I'm going to get Numair," she told the girl and left before Daine could begin to protest.

Onua found him quickly, figuring that since he was banned from doing anything that could tire him he would be in Imrah's small library. She was right. He sat there, hunched over a book in a manner that would give him an aching back.

"Numair," she called to him from the doorway.

"Wahhat?" he glanced up, still in planet book. Then she noticed its title: _Delenimentum Mulierositas Egeo_. Numair was reading a book about women? Onua shook her head, she had enough knowledge to work out the title in Common and was surprised to see Numair reading such a thing.

"Daine's upset. I think you should talk to her." He swung round immediately, looking straight at Onua.

"Where is she?" he stood up. _How can Daine have doubts that he loves her?_ Onua thought to herself. "She's in the stables and has tired herself by healing. She thinks you're having doubts about her."

"What?" Numair yelled and shot off running. Onua followed slowly, hoping to give them time before she got there herself.

Numair reached the stables and found Daine in a miserable heap on the bale of hay where Onua had left her. He pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her nose, cheeks and eyelids. "Why do you think that I'm doubting what I feel for you?" he asked when she finally met his look with her own.

"Thayet and Jon made such a fuss, I thought that you'd feel that you had no way to change your mind, and when we walked outside you looked so miserable," she tried not to begin crying again.

"I was just thinking about all the work to be done and then I saw your face. I could tell you were troubled by something, but I didn't want to ask in case you thought that I kept smothering you," he reassured, holding her face in his hands

Onua watched from the doorway as Numair began to kiss Daine and she responded, relieved by his words. She smiled, glad that they had finally found someone who would love the whole of them completely. She sighed, remembering her conversation with Numair in the stables at the palace when he had asked he why she had never found a man since her husband. Now there was a man, and he wasn't here with her; he was back in Corus and she had started to long to be with him. Finally, she realised, she had made up her mind about him. Now she had to act on her feelings.

Daine and Numair sat down in the evening sunshine and talked. The age gap had ceased to exist. Numair's extra years of experience no longer mattered. Daine, and this Daine, was new to him. His feelings were new also and he was going to have to learn everything as she did. They discussed what had happened and why she had been so upset. Some of it, she assured him was down to the stress of the past few weeks and leaving him to fight Inar Hadensra, not knowing if he would be coming back.

"We need to be able to talk to each other, Daine," he said. "We've spent most of the past three and a half years talking about various subjects, we can't stop now."

Daine gave him that soft smile. "I know," she was silent for a moment, just looking at him. He wondered what she was thinking. He was about to ask her when she began to speak again.

"I love you, Numair Salmalin," she said, still quietly smiling. She had told him that she loved him before, after the fall when he thought she'd died, but had followed that with "maybe I always have." She had never declared it before like this. The simple words caused his heart to beat faster. He continued to stare at her before she pulled him down to the ground, pulling out the tie that was keeping his hair in place and ran off, giggling infectiously. Numair chased after her into the stables.

King Jonathan IV of Tortall stepped wearily up the stairs, cursing war and all its effects. He had wanted to give Numair a few days to recover from the battle against Inar Hadensra before asking him to do yet another task. Numair would be only too willing, he knew, but still he had to keep an eye on the man's health. One of the prisoners of war, a Carthaki man, was proving problematic. Jonathan suspected that he was either a mage and was extremely proficient at hiding his gift or he was being controlled in some way by another mage. Both he and Harailt had so far interrogated him, but to no avail. Hopefully, Numair would have more success. The prisoner was proving rather adept at stirring up trouble with the other captives and winding up the guards, causing massive unrest in that area of the fief. Jonathan really didn't want a rebellion to break out, and somehow he thought that Numair, with his knowledge of Carthak to help, might be the resolution to the problem. He started to search for the mage, first checking the library. Noticing the book left on the table he decided that Numair could not possibly have been there, he would have no need to read a book about women. Eventually he found him in Daine's room, trying to teach Kitten to change the colours of an unusual stone.

"Numair, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm going to need you," Jonathan said, distractedly. "We may have a situation with one of the prisoners and I need you to speak to him."

Numair stood up and nodded, picking his robe up from where it had been folded on Daine's bed. Jonathan vaguely noticed that Daine's bed had looked as if it had just been changed; it was made so neatly, especially since there had been no maids available today to do the housekeeping. He thought nothing more of.

Numair followed him to the cells where too many prisoners were being held than there was space for. Jonathan had begun to explain about the Carthaki who was causing concern.

"His name's been given as Ecatzin Amaro. He's causing uproar with his complaints about the treatment he's receiving and getting the other prisoners irate about it too. It's not ideal in there at the moment, Numair, there's not enough room and we're short of men to be down there to control them, so we really could do without this. Can you speak to him and find out what his tactics are. Harailt is under the impression that he's either a mage, or he's a puppet for one," Jonathan sounded at the end of his patience.

"I can give it a go, Jon. I'm not saying anything will come out of it though. Almost certainly, if he knows of me then he won't like me," Numair replied.

Jonathan let him into a secure room where Ecatzin Amaro was waiting for him, drumming his fingers repetitively on the battered wooden table. Jon stood to one side, leaving Numair to take the centre stage with a guard as big as Sarge there to keep them company. The prisoner was a wiry man, only slightly smaller that Jonathan, with dark hair and skin like Numair's. He moved around the space behind the table, grinning manically at the tall mage.

"Well, if it isn't Carthak's finest!" Ecatzin sneered. "Arram Draper! How nice to see you again!"

Numair sat down at the table. Jonathan could tell he was searching the man for a hint of a gagging spell. Numair's face revealed nothing, as he looked Ecatzin in the eye.

"Where are you from?" Numair asked him.

"Carthak," Ecatzin spat at him.

"What is your job?" Numair remained stony faced.

"I was a jewel dealer," he said in a threatening tone. "Then your little whore came and spoilt it all!" Jonathan saw Numair's fist discreetly clench.

"Which mages were you connected to?" Numair held his temper.

Ecatzin laughed in such a way that led Jonathan to think he was insane. "What makes you think I have anything to do with mages? You're all filthy, disgusting creatures, thinking you can see something that's not there." He fell silent for a moment. Numair stood up to leave. Jonathan knew he had picked something up.

"You're the worst, Draper," Ecatzin mocked in a quiet, unnatural voice. "I knew you while you were at the university, I saw what you were like. And now you're with another one just like you, but she's worse, she's dirty," Ecatzin moved directly in front of Numair, his nose almost touching the mages as he brought himself up to Numair's height. "She full of disease from all the places she's been, no better than your own mother, is that why you like her, is that why you like to…"

Numair's fist made sharp contact with Ecatzin's jaw. Jonathan saw a tooth fly across the side of the room and blood appeared down the side of his cheek. "Won't they like this when I show them," he moved his head back and rammed it forward into Numair's jaw. Jon heard a nasty crunch and felt himself wince. Quickly he grabbed Numair as the guard was holding back Ecatzin and pulled him out of the room. The mage clutched the right side of his jaw, obviously in some pain.

"Let's get you to a healer and quick," he muttered, hoping there would be one nearby.

"Hag's bones, Jon, don't let Daine see me like this," Numair muttered, spitting blood into his handkerchief.

"She won't, but she might be able to tell something's happened when she sees the bruise that you'll be left with," Jonathan sympathised slightly. He found a healer in a room off the hallway that led away from the cells. Numair had split his lip and slightly knocked two teeth out of position. Jon watched him wince as the healer set to work. "It might hurt when you eat for one or two days," she informed him.

"It'll hurt even more when Daine finds out," Numair muttered. Jon squashed a smile.

They went into the rooms where Jon and Thayet had been staying, which were thankfully empty. Numair sank down into a chair and looked mightily ashamed of himself. "I've not helped matters, have I?" he said, his words slightly slurred due to the pain from his lip and jaw.

"We don't know yet. What did you learn?" Jonathan replied.

"He's being controlled. Somebody has a focus and they're pulling his strings like he was a puppet. It's pure mind-control," Numair explained.

"How good is the spell? Can you release it?"

Numair shook his head. "It's good. I'd need to destroy the focus. Keep him separated with minimum contact from everybody, including guards."

"I definitely will be doing now," Jonathan laughed ironically.

"I'm sorry about that, Jon. He pushed all the right buttons," Numair groaned.

"How bad does it feel?" Jonathan enquired.

Numair responded with a glare. "All I can taste is blood," he complained. "What in Mithros' name am I going to tell Daine?"

"The truth. Just leave out the bits about her and your mother," Jonathan advised. Numair stood up, a look of disgust on his face as he tasted the blood lingering in his mouth. "I'd better go and explain," he sighed.

He found Daine in his room, playing with Kitten. Quietly he slipped in, enjoying watching her being relaxed and happy. "Daine," she turned round at the sign of his voice. The expression on her face changed immediately to one of concern and anguish. She got up instantaneously and came too him, her arms automatically moving round him.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"The prisoner Jon asked me to interrogate introduced his head to my jaw," he explained. "It's okay, I've seen a healer. It's just bruised and sore."

"Why did he do that, Numair?" Daine asked knowingly. "Did you hit him first?"

Numair looked shamefaced. "I swung for him."

"Why? Did he say something about me?" She didn't sound cross; in fact he was surprised by how calm she was.

"He did. About my mother as well. I think he's being controlled by another mage," Numair told her.

"Any idea who?" Daine questioned.

Numair shook his head. "I didn't recognise the magic. It was a very good spell." He sat down on the bed. She joined him, sitting up close. Very gently she kissed his lip. Any sign of discomfort from it was covered by the elation he felt at her gesture. He felt the desire to pull her into his arms and make love to her, but he knew that they needed more time to lay the foundations of their relationship.

Gently he pulled away, pulling his cloak over his lap. "I don't think we should sleep in the same bed tonight, Daine," he told her, hoping that this wouldn't sadden her in any way. "I want to court you properly. Having you that close is too much of a temptation to not do so."

She smiled. "As long as you don't take too long," she warned. "You should probably go and get something to eat. There may be something easy to eat left in the kitchens if you're lucky."

"And if the presence of Aliz doesn't scare me away," he added. She laughed, dragging him up off the bed to the kitchens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Not entirely sure about this chapter, but here goes. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Thayet's Charms

_Lela-of-Bast: I got carried away with Numair in that scene but I thoroughly enjoyed myself doing it!_

_Dolphindreamer: Hopefully it will be good!_

_Narm's Kenya 66: I thought you'd like me hurting Numair._

_Daine's Daughter: Thank you. More fluff to follow._

_AFan: Thank you._

_Numair's Lover: Thanks_

_goldeneyedwildmage: that will remain a mystery for awhile longer_

_Sonnet Lacewing: I was worried with this about going ooc. I want to develop their characters, as ultimately, they won't be the same people in Lady Knight that they were in RotG, and their growth would be affected by their relationship. Thinking about it, Numair probably wouldn't have done that in front of his king, but my brain has it that he sees Jon as his friend rather than king most of the time. I also went on one when I wrote this, so wasn't really thinking!_

A/N: Add choice of disclaimer here. Not. Mine. T.P's.

Chapter 4 – Thayet's Charms

Daine was woken early by the sound of a knock on her door. She opened her eyes, rather disgruntled at being interrupted from quite a nice dream about dolphins and Numair. Pulling herself out of bed, she traipsed over to the door and opened it, seeing the tall mage who had been the focus of her dreams stood there in breeches and a shirt that he obviously just thrown on.

"What time is it?" she demanded, still smiling at the sight of him.

"Early," he whispered, and bent down to kiss her. "Can I come in?"

She opened the door wide and let him enter. "This is very early for you!" she said in a low voice, not wanting to disturb anyone in the packed castle.

Numair sat on her bed. "I woke up because my jaw was aching badly."

"And you wanted some sympathy?" She put her hands on her hips in mock aggression.

"I wanted to see you. I'm sorry for waking you, I wouldn't normally, you know that," he apologised.

"Why did you want to see me?" she sassed. He kissed her, ignoring the pain that shot from his lip. He had woken up with the desperate urge just to hold her and be with her and had acted on impulse. He wasn't quite sure if he had done the right thing. Daine slipped back into bed, pulling the covers up around her.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, smiling at her actions.

"No. Why don't you get in here and try to go back to sleep?" She moved over, making room for him. He debated for a moment, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"Five minutes, Numair. Your conscience can live with that," she pleaded. He got in the bed, pulling her over to him. He realised that the pain from his jaw and lip would act as a cold shower on his libido as she curled up to him, her legs twisting round his. She fell asleep quickly, obviously still recovering from the exertions of the past few months. He held her, taking in the scent of her hair and skin, feeling the softness of her skin under his hand. He found the pain numbing as his body adjusted its levels of endorphins and fell back into a deep slumber.

Thayet had woken early that morning. Without waking her husband, who she knew had been awake until the small hours of the morning dealing with the problems in the cells along with Lord Imrah, she slipped out of bed and quietly dressed. Having confirmed with Marielle, Imrah's wife, the previous night, she had decided to attempt to put on a feast for those present as a way of celebrating the end of the war and remembering those who had given their lives to the cause. She began preparations by going into the kitchens to see what resources were available, she knew that the maladies had cause much damage and had no wish to waste food needlessly. Figuring that they could quite easily manage a kind of feast and be able to send food to the big infirmaries in the town she moved on to check if it would be possible to have music played. Looking at various lists kept in Marielle's office she realised that that wouldn't be a problem either. The next issue would be dresses. To her knowledge, nether Onua or Daine for a start had had any need to bring eveningwear that would be suitable, and neither had she for that matter. Still, she imagined that it could be resolved. There would be girls in the town that could sew and would be happy to do the job if they were paid enough. Armed with her tape measure she headed towards Daine's room, thinking that the Wildmage would be up and ready by now.

She tapped softly on the door. No one responded. Very gently she tried the door, if Daine were asleep then she would simply come back later. It was unlocked. She pushed it open, hoping not to wake her and just leave her a note, asking her to come to her rooms later.

Thayet's jaw hit the floor and bounced. She caught sight of the fact that both were wearing shirts so she knew it was probably quite innocent, but even so.

_We knew they had begun a relationship, _she thought to herself, still taking in the sight. _But I hadn't really realised it. It was just a statement, now its real, and somehow it changes things. She's not a girl anymore_. She looked at the young woman, her head tucked under Numair's chin, an arm over his shoulder touching his neck; his right arm pulling her towards him. Thayet felt a warm glow inside her as she thought of the new journey they were under taking. Softly, she closed the door, careful not to disturb them. She would now need to see Daine about something other than a dress to wear, so she required finding a healer, preferably one with the reputation for being discreet.

Daine left Numair to sleep in her bed, quietly getting dressed and heading down to the hall for breakfast. She needed to head out with Cloud today and check on the wildlife in the area. There seemed to have been fewer casualties that she had thought, which was good news. Strolling down into the breakfast hall she passed Thayet in one of the long, stony walled corridors. Thayet stopped abruptly. "Daine!" She called, "Can you come up to my room after you've eaten, I need to see you."

"Certainly," Daine replied, wondering what was going on.

Daine pondered what Thayet wanted her for while she ate her breakfast hurriedly. She imagined that Thayet would be holding some sort of feast to celebrate the end of the war before she and Jon moved back up to Corus, which Daine thought would be relatively soon after the recovery programme got into its stride. She found her way up to the rooms Thayet was using, feeling momentarily homesick for Corus and the palace that she knew so well. The fief at Port Legann was very different to there. Although Lord Imrah and Marielle were both, in Daine's opinion, extremely nice people, she found that now the war had finished she longed to get back to the place she called home and the people who were there.

She knocked tentatively on Thayet's door, feeling slightly shy. Thayet's voice instructed her to come in. Daine found only the elder women there, a needle in her mouth as sheunravelled some cotton. She took the needle and stuck it into a pincushion. Daine had the feeling that later on that day she would be feeling the same as that pincushion.

"We're going to have a feast tomorrow night. Well, by feast, it will be more of an official meal as food is not plentiful and we don't want to waste precious resources. None of us have suitable things to wear, so I've got some girls from the village to sew up some simple dresses, so I need to take your measurements," Thayet smiled at Daine, wondering how she was going to bring up the other reason she had needed the girl here. Daine allowed Thayet to measure her up, as she had done a few times before. Thayet's hobby had become dressmaking, and she had proved to have quite a flair for it, having made several dresses already when the time allowed her. She had also once made Jonathan a pair of breeches, which he had proceeded to get stuck in, so she had stuck to dressmaking after that.

"How are things with you and Numair?" Thayet asked through her teeth as she held a pencil in her mouth.

"It's only been a few days. I think once we get back to Corus we'll really start to see how it makes things different," Daine's face beamed as she spoke of her love.

Thayet considered for a moment. Did she simply bring the subject up or wait for Daine to mention it? "Daine, this is something I want you to be able to talk to me about, you know, you and Numair. It's sometimes confusing when you haven't had a relationship before and you do need to talk about it. I know that you and Numair have always been close, but now things will change between you," she looked up at the girl to gage her reaction. Daine smiled sweetly down at her, seemingly enjoying Thayet's discomfort.

"Look, Daine. I know that your mother was a midwife and you don't need me to give you a lesson on how it all fits together, but do you need a pregnancy charm?" Thayet spat it out.

Daine laughed and sat down on the floor as Thayet folded up the tape measure. "I suppose I will do," she said half-shyly, nodding slightly.

"I have one here for you. I think we should have had this chat a while ago. You are sixteen and many girls have been married for two years at sixteen already. Numair will probably have grand notions that you will take things slowly and he may even want you to marry beforehand; but passion doesn't always listen to grand notions and things will probably move far more quickly than both of you imagine," Thayet sat next to the girl. She has no motherly feelings in the respect that Daine seemed too grown up to be her daughter, but she had become close to her in the three or so years that Daine had spent in Corus, she was almost like a little sister in some ways, having similar characteristics and views to Thayet herself.

"Thank you," Daine smiled. "I would have thought of getting one soon, I suppose, but you've saved me the embarrassment of having to go and ask for one."

"Is this the real thing for you with Numair?" Thayet asked.

Daine nodded. "I think so. But I don't want to be married or have children for a while yet. I think we need to get used to each other all over again. We know so much about each other, but now it's all new again."

"Like a barrier has been opened between you?" Thayet prompted.

Daine laughed at the cross-reference. "It is, really." She took the pregnancy charm that Thayet handed to her.

"Numair should have a way to attach it to the badger claw, then when you shape-shift it won't get lost. You should tell him you have it, although I imagine he will be a little flummoxed at first," Thayet found herself grinning at the image. "In fact, Daine, I think you should describe his reaction to me afterwards."

Daine smiled back. "He's fair funny sometimes. Last night he said we shouldn't share a bed because he'd feel tempted, then he woke me up at some unearthly hour this morning wanting to see me."

"Have you talked about sleeping together yet?" Thayet asked.

Daine shook her head. "We will do, I know we should. I heard enough of ma's advice to other women. Thank you for getting me the charm, Thayet."

"You're welcome. I need you to come back here later so I can fit the dress properly," Thayet requested, thinking that this had been good practise for a conversation she would be having with Kalasin at some point soon.

Daine left, deciding to leave Numair to his sleep and to get Cloud and ride out around the local area to check on the wildlife. She appreciated what Thayet had done, and it gave her something to think about as she tacked up her mount.

_How's the storkman?_ Daine heard Cloud voice.

_He's fine, _Daine responded. _Probably still asleep._

_Are you going to have foals then?_ Cloud asked. Daine swore that the horse was laughing.

_Not for a long time yet. I'm not much past a foal myself,_ she responded; glad that no one else could hear this particular conversation.

_I like the storkman. He'll be a good mate for you,_ Cloud gave her approval. 

_Good, I'm glad you like him because he's going to be around for a long time, _Daine warned. _Did you know who my da was? _She asked the mare.

_We had an idea, but I never knew for sure. It's the hunt god, Weiryn. That would explain why you're not bad with a bow and arrow. _Cloud said, rather tartly as Daine mounted her.

_Why did you never tell me what you thought? _Daine asked.

_Because some things you need to learn at the right time, I thought you would have learnt that by now. Maybe you have less sense than I've credited you with! _The girl and horse began to gallop off into the fields.

Numair woke up to find himself alone in Daine's bed. He inhaled deeply, the scent of her still lingering in the room and then yelped out loud as he knocked his swollen lip. He imagined that she had gone to check on the wildlife around the area and wouldn't be back until later. He needed to go and see Jon about what else could be done with the prisoners of war. He imagined that Ecatzin Amaro would not be the only onebeing controlled by a mage or trying to hide any signs of the gift. For all they knew, the mage controlling Ecatzin could be in the cells along side him, although Numair would have hoped that Harailt would have identified him by now.

He went back to his own room to dress and wash before leaving to go and seek the healer to have his jaw and lip checked, and hopefully be given something to help the throbbing pain that had overtaken his face. On the way back from the infirmary she saw a familiar face and figure striding towards him and heard a whistle that he would have recognised anywhere.

"George!" he called, the movement of speech causing him to wince slightly at the pain.

"Numair!" George called back, greeting him with a slap on the back. "Nice busted lip you've given yourself there. I heard all about that from Jon."

Numair nodded, frowning. "I take it you're hear to help with the prisoners?"

"I think you and I will be joining forces. Jon's keen on the idea that someone or some people are deliberately trying to cause an uprising that will help to weaken the country and I'm inclined to agree. There's bound to be a few indignant people who thoroughly believe than we should be brought under the control of Carthak, as are morals and culture is far too liberal. Some are still in uproar at having a lady knight, let alone that she's the King's Champion," George said.

"How is Alanna?" Numair asked.

"Still in the north, finishing off any Scanrans who have the stupidity to try anything else. She'll be back at the palace in a week or so. The kiddies and I will join her there and hopefully have something that resembles a break. How's Daine?" A mischievous light glimmered in George's eye.

"She's very well," Numair replied, trying to keep his face expressionless.

"You finally got round to telling each other how you felt then?" George smiled.

"Eventually," Numair smiled at the memory.

"An' you've asked her to marry you?"

"I did. She said 'maybe some day'," Numair hadn't confided in this to anyone else.

George laughed at the younger man. "It wasn't a no, then. You've no need to rush. She'll say yes when she's ready," George paused. "I need to go and see a healer. I've felt a bit achy in my bones and I'd like to get it sorted before it gets worse. How about I meet you in Jon's office in ten minutes or so and we look at the list of prisoners. I've I funny feeling that some of the names will be familiar."

"That's fine. I'll see you there," Numair replied, continuing towards the kitchens where he hoped to find something soft to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Eyes Wide Open

Dolphin Dreamer: Glad you enjoyed that!

Esmerelda 01: I love getting your reviews, they make me chuckle!

Daine's Daughter: Thank you.

imakeladrygirl: Thank you!

Silverlake: Here it is!

goldeneyedwildmage: you'll have to wait for thet for a while...

Sonnet Lacewing: I love George, all things considered I think he's my favourite character throughout the Tortall sequence. He's going to play a big part in this. How was his speech? I took in what you said in Interlude, and made him a little less dialectal.

A/N: Anything you recognise belongs to Tamora Pierce.

Chapter 5 – Eyes Open Wide

Daine hadn't yet found a chance to tell Numair about the pregnancy charm. She had knocked on his door late the previous evening but there had been no answer. After having a hunt about the fief she had bumped into Harailt who had told her that Numair and George were down in the cells, attempting to shed light on what was going on down there. She had found that she had missed him intensely. Not every evening in Corus had been spent with Numair; they had both been busy people and had frequently gone several days without seeing one and other, but now she felt real desire to just be near him and it felt like weeks ago since she had seen him, rather than just the previous morning. She didn't tap on his door, knowing that if he had had a late night then he would want to get some sleep now. She went straight to the kitchens with Kitten to hunt out some food. The kitchens were in a state of panic and Daine could hear Aliz barking loudly at the porters and chefs. She smiled to herself; however much Aliz shouted she was certainly an excellent cook. After breakfast she had promised Thayet that she would go up to her rooms and have a final fitting for the dress that she was to wear tonight. Then she had been asked to shape shift and fly over the surrounding area, checking that everything was in as much order as it could be. So far, apart from the trouble with the prisoners, things had been going very much to plan in regards to regenerating the area. It would take years before everything was as it has been throughout Tortall, and eventually Daine knew that the progress made would slow down. But they had had a very good start, which hopefully meant that some of them would be returning to Corus before the end of the week.

In Thayet's room she found that her dress for the ball had been completed and that Thayet had actually sewn it herself.

"It wanted to make sure it was right," Thayet explained.

"And what about mine? You didn't sew that?" Onua joked.

"You don't have a new beau to impress," Thayet defended herself.

Onua smiled sweetly at them, her eyes giving away the fact that she was hiding a secret.

"Onua?" Thayet asked. "Is there something you should be telling us?"

Onua smiled again. "Not at the moment, Thayet. With regards though to Daine's dress; Numair would still think she was beautiful if she dressed in rags." She swiftly changed the subject.

"Well, it will be their first proper, _unofficial _outing together," Thayet smiled at the young woman with the smoky brown curls.

"You're not going to announce us, or anything drastic like that, are you, Thayet?" Daine eyed her queen.

Thayet shook her head. "Oh no. People have already put two and two together, a lot of them spotted that you were a little… er… different with each other when you said goodbye after the dragons brought you to Port Legann. There will be gossip, Daine, don't worry about that, but people are very happy for you. We won't announce anything until something more formal occurs."

"Which won't be for a long time yet," Daine muttered.

"Has Numair proposed?" Onua inquired.

Daine smiled, not sure how much to say. "He mentioned it after his fight with Hadensra, but not since. I told him that I would one day."

Thayet laughed. "Poor Numair." She said, over Onua's giggling. "He's certainly met his match with you!"

Daine felt herself blushing a little. "Please don't tell him I've told you, will you?"

They both shook their heads. "It's fine to confide in us, Daine, but we will keep things like that between ourselves. You didn't say no, though, did you? He will have been happy with that," Onua reassured.

"Do things in your own time. You've both got the luxury of not having any pressure on you to have to rush into things like this. You should make the most of it," Thayet advised, helping Onua out of her dress and hanging it carefully. Onua changed back into her breeches and shirts, obviously going to the stables. Daine cranked the window open. "I'm going to fly over the area. Can I leave the window open so I can fly back in here and change into my own clothes? It'll be quicker than doing it from my room," Daine asked.

"That's no problem," Thayet responded. "I just can't be sure of who would be in here though when you fly in."

"I'll take the chance," Daine smiled, preparing herself by hiding the pregnancy charm in her boot.

Meanwhile, Numair was crawling into bed, utterly exhausted after spending all of the night with captives, himself and George interrogating them with his gift and George's Sight. Most of the morning had been taken up with a conference between himself, George, Jonathan, Imrah and Harailt, relating what had been learnt about the prisoners. It certainly looked as George has suggested, that someone was trying to cause trouble to weaken Tortall and the last thing that Jon, or anybody else for that matter, was civil unrest. He was acutely aware of the fact that he hadn't seen Daine for quite some time and felt a strain of desperation for them to have some time on their own, to start to get to know each other in this new capacity. He fell asleep almost immediately; the pain in his jaw and lip had subsided after further treatment from one of the healers.

He woke several hours later to the sound of a female calling his name. He opened his door and let in Thayet.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Numair, but we have the feast in two hours and I'm greatly aware of how long it takes you to get ready. There are new breeches and shirts in my room, if you'd care to choose yourself a pair that fit," she said, not looking in the least bit sorry for waking him up.

Numair nodded, wondering if George had had the same awakening.

"Numair, you've got two hours! We would really like you to be there," she repeated, slightly louder this time, as she wasn't certain that he had taken in what she had said.

"I will be, don't worry. I'll get a bath now and go and pick some new clothes. You've not made them have you?" he demanded, remembering a tale told by Alanna about Jonathan getting rather painfully stuck in a pair of breeches that Thayet had made. Thayet made a huffing noise rather like Cloud and walked off down the corridor. Numair couldn't resist a sly smile.

Thayet's room was unlocked when he got there. Too tired to think about knocking he pushed the door open and saw a semi-naked Daine trying to close the clasp of a chain around her neck.

"Numair!" She exclaimed, covering her chest with one hand, thankful she had already put on her loincloth. The mage turned his back as she quickly put on her breast band. "I'm decent," she told him; he turned round and raised his eyebrows.

"You call that decent, Daine?" He said, unable to look away.

"I'm not wearing much more when I've got my night shirt on," she smiled teasingly at him.

Numair sighed. He was fighting a losing battle. She was not going to let him woo her and court her slowly, she didn't want that. "For my sake, then, at least put on you shirt. His sharp eyes noticed a second item around her neck. "What's that you have on?" Forgetting her semi-naked state he stepped over to her, gently clasping the new charm.

He found himself blush and look at her incredulously. "When did you get this?" He asked.

"Thayet gave it to me yesterday. I was going to tell you about it, Numair, but I haven't seen you since," she replied calmly.

"Why?" he stuttered somewhat. "I thought we'd wait a bit before… I don't want to rush you…"

Daine laughed and put her arms around him. He felt her body warm against his, causing a reaction he'd rather have not had in front of her just yet. "We'll take as long as we need, but I do need a pregnancy charm whether we wait four days or four months. But please, don't try to protect me or decide we should wait until we're married. Let's just wait for the right time."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly taking care not to press too hard on his sore lip. She deepened the kiss, and he doubted whether he would be able to wait as long as he had planned.

Eventually, when he felt his legs could no longer stand, he broke away from the kiss. Unable to speak for a moment, he just looked at her, not quite believing how lucky he was to have this beautiful, amazing woman in love with him. He kissed her softly, savouring the taste of her. "We really must be getting ready for this feast else Thayet will have us served for dessert."

Daine laughed softly, still in his arms. "When are we going to get some time on our own?"

"Soon, I hope. I don't think we'll be needed here for too much longer. Hopefully, Jon will let us have a short break at my tower," Numair said quietly. "We really must get dressed."

She sighed and moved away from him to get to her clothes. He watched her as she moved. He had seen her briefly in states of undress before but had never been allowed to look. Now that barrier had gone and he could look to a certain extent, although he still felt a little guilty. He took of his own shirt and stood bare-chested looking at the shirts that Thayet had had made. He pulled out a white one with a deep cut V at the neck that could be tied with the white cord attached. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Daine watching him as she laced up her own shirt.

"Enjoying the sight?" he asked.

She blushed and looked away causing Numair to smile.

After Daine had dressed in her own room and managed to put up her hair in an elaborate style they walked to the fief's main hall where the tables were arranged as if for a banquet. They walked hand in hand, not attempting to conceal that they were now together, noticing a few glances and smiles that came their way with some amusement. The meal was simple enough to not let people think that Thayet and Marielle had been excessive, but nice enough to be something different. After the food had been demolished, the tables were moved back to allow people room to dance. Daine recalled the last time she and Numair had danced, at Beltane before they found out that Kitten had gone missing. She scanned around the room and found her being fussed by Lord Imrah, who had seemed to take a particular liking to her. She smiled as Numair followed her look to where the dragonet was.

"She's fine," he reassured. "Nothing will happen to her, you can relax." She snuggled in further, her lips brushing the bare skin in the V of his shirt as they danced.

Baron George of Pirates' Swoop watched Daine and Numair, as they moved around the floor, wishing that his own wife were with him now. Not to dance, particularly, although that would have been fun, but so she could have seen the new couple finally together. And to pay him the money she would owe him after their wager on how long it would take the two mages to get together – he had already claimed his winnings from Thayet. The day had been a particularly long one for George. He had spent much of it chasing his various spies for pieces of information that had helped confirm his theory that there was someone attempting to harm Tortall by causing an uprising. Unfortunately, that somebody had yet to be identified, a problem guaranteed to give George a massive headache for the next few days. A servant who George had decided could be a possibility for a new recruit discreetly came up to him.

"There is a messenger here for you, Sir. They are waiting for you in the scullery," she said as if she was offering his a refill for his glass. Without anyone noticing, George Cooper slipped away to meet his unexpected guest.

Numair walked Daine back to their rooms after the music had stopped playing for the night. Standing outside her door he kissed her softly, pulling away before it began to take over his mind.

"Shall I stay with you tonight?" she whispered.

"I think it's best if we sleep separately, at least until we get back to Corus," he told her although inside he was screaming yes!

She stood on tiptoes to kiss him again, this time much deeper and with a lot more passion. He wondered how long his will power would last if she kept on behaving like this.

Daine slipped into bed alone. Kitten had gone with Tkaa and a bag of new opals during the dancing. Daine imagined that she was now driving Tkaa mad with different trills and other new noises to try and discover what power she had over the stones. Thinking now of Numair, the image in her head was one of him without his shirt, she began to drift into a sleep that would be anything but peaceful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please review! I'm sorry its a bit of a cliffy, but I'm trying to weave plots together.


	6. Chapter 6 Becoming

Silverlake: I really like Thayet and I find her amusing to write, so think you.

Daine's Daughter: I didn't want to write 20 chapters of pure fluff, it had to have a plot somewhere! That's the bit I'm most enjoying writing.

Dolphindreamer: This will be the update for Friday and Saturday as I'm away for the wekend with no net access, so enjoy!

Sonnet Lacewing: Thank you, as usual for everything! I will correct the typos when I've finished the whole thing.

Imakeladrygirl: Thank you.

A/N: All that you recognise is Tamora Pierce's intellectual property.

I'm away for the weekend - going to the lake district with my version of Numair - so I won't be updating on Saturday. Apologies an' all, but you'll just have to wait. I'd also like more reviews, please...

Chapter 6 – Becoming

The badger found Daine in her dreams, interrupting a series of images of her parents back in the realms of the gods. He watched her for a while, noting the changes that had taken place over the past four years since she had found a home and a reason for being and now love. She became aware of his presence, stirring slightly in her sleep.

"Daine," he said to her in her dream. "I need you to listen."

She became aware of his voice. "Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"No, I'm real. I'm using your dreams to talk to you," the badger told her. "You need to be on your guard, Daine. The trouble isn't over yet."

"But Uusoae has been punished, I heard the Gods…"

"This is trouble in your own realm. We have been watching and we thought it best to let you know. I'm not meant to interfere in human matters…"

"You need to tell me more if I'm to be prepared," she sassed, waking up slightly.

The badger shook his head. "This trouble with the prisoners," he sighed, "Be careful with it. It's as they suspect. We saw fire, a big fire with noise. That's all I can say."

Daine nodded. "My ma and da, how are they?"

"They're well. They think you have done the right thing in coming back here, to be with Numair," the badger sneezed.

"There were other reasons too," Daine said, edgily. The badger sneezed again.

"Remember what I've told you," he nuzzled her gently. "You've always been a good kit." With that he disappeared in a flash of silver light.

He left Daine in a restless sleep, her mind trying to deal with and store the information he had given her. She slipped back into her dreams, but instead of seeing her parents she saw Ozorne and Inar Hadensra, the ruby globe back in his eye socket. They had both been sprayed with blood, and in Ozorne's hand was the head of Numair Salmalin.

"What's the matter, Veralidaine?" she heard Ozorne whisper into her ear. "Did his simulacrum not work?"

The scene changed and she saw Corus, as if she was flying down to it. It came nearer and nearer, the closer she came the more impaired her vision was. Everywhere was filled with smoke. She could see a large ball of flaming fire, and heard a bang that almost perforated her eardrums. She heard Alanna screaming George's name and then everything went silent and the scene changed once more.

This time she found herself by the sea. She sat on the sand, gazing at the waves ebbing and flowing outwards. She felt deaf, or at least as if she was back in the realms of the gods. Everywhere was still and silent. She was completely alone. A woman came to sit next to her with flowing brown curly hair. She was much older than Daine, her face lined slightly and strands of grey wreathed through her hair, but Daine recognised her, although she couldn't place her.

"It's very quiet out here," the woman said after a moment or two of being sat there, her bare feet digging into the sand.

"I'm not sure I like it," Daine responded, not looking at the woman, still gazing out to sea.

"No, you never liked the silence," the woman replied.

"How do you know what I like?" Daine asked, turning to face her.

The woman did not meet her gaze. "I know everything. So far, anyway. But I can see no further than this."

"Who are you?" Daine said.

"That does not matter. The question is who are you?" The woman turned to her, not looking at Daine but looking through her.

"I am Veralidaine Sarrasri," Daine responded. "I know who I am."

"You think you do, but you will start to question it. Every woman does when her identity changes, and it will do, Veralidaine. But who will you become?" The woman's voice was distant, as if she was speaking to herself rather than the person sat next to her.

"I want to know who you are," Daine told her.

"You know the answer to that question if you think hard enough. But names should not matter, they can change. How will you change?"

"You are fair contrary. You cannot give me a straight answer," Daine looked back out to the sea, taking in the cliffs that surrounded them and the vast expanse of empty sand. She felt relaxed, as if she had been taken out of a stressful situation and placed here. She began to wonder where everyone else was.

"You don't need me to answer the questions, you have all the answers yourself," the woman replied.

"Then how come I don't know where Numair and my friends are?" Daine looked to the woman again. She was staring at the huge cliff to the right of them.

"I don't know. I don't know where they'll be. Have you lost them? That was careless of you," the woman started to draw pictures in the sand. Daine looked at the sea, the waves were starting to come in. They had been there a long time.

"I would never lose my friends or Numair," she looked at where the woman had been. A small girl sat there, two or three years old. The waves were starting to come in fast. Daine picked her up in her arms and she started to cry. She murmured sweet nothings to her to soothe her and ran to the rocks, away from the sea. The child in her arms turned into a puppy, then a baby sea lion. Daine laughed. The child turned back into a little girl.

"Who will you become, Daine?" The woman's voice appeared again from the child, startling her. Then the scene changed and Daine found herself back with her parents, where she had been before the badger's arrival.

"Ma!" She called. "I've been to the strangest places!"

"Stranger than here?" Her mother replied.

"There was an old woman and she turned into a bairn…" Daine begun.

"I'd noticed the new charm around your neck!" Sarra smiled as her daughter blushed.

"It's just in case," Daine protested.

"There will be no in case," Sarra responded. "It will happen. But who will you be afterwards?"

"Ma, you sound like the old woman," Daine complained, touching the charm.

"Who will you be, Daine?" Sarra repeated, over and over, until Daine felt the sunlight pour in from the window and heard the noise of the chorus of birds from Port Legann wake her into the new day.

Daine heard Numair moving about in room next door. Perturbed and puzzled by her dreams she got out of bed and went to his room, tapping on the door. Numair opened, looking at her with some concern.

"You look as if something's bothering you," he kissed her gently and sat down with her on his unmade bed.

"The badger came. He told me that the prisoners would be a problem and there would be fire and a big noise. Then I had other dreams, strange ones," her voice was tense and sad. Numair realised that she had been quite disturbed by the dreams. He didn't press her to explain them further; he knew that they might have been quite private. He held her in his arms and nuzzled her hair. "You should let Jon know the badger's predictions. We know that trouble is being caused; this makes it sound that it will be quite serious."

"I saw a fire in Corus," Daine said, recalling the memory. "I heard Alanna shouting George's name. There was a big noise, too. It felt like it was linked to what the badger said." She didn't tell him about the other dreams. The image of Ozorne and Inar Hadensra she thought was just her mind playing out it fears and the final two scenes made her head hurt just by thinking about them.

"They were dreams, Daine. You need to forget about them now, or at least out them to the back of your mind." He comforted, although he had found the part about Corus and George worrying. "You've never had prophetic dreams before – I know you saw visions when we were in the realms of the gods, but not prophesies. Don't worry," he soothed.

"Let me stay with you tonight," she told him. Her large brown eyes looking up into his.

"Okay, if it will make you feel better," he gave in. It didn't feel right her not being there.

Jonathan had sent a messenger to both Daine and Numair as soon as he deemed it late enough to disturb people from their slumbers. The messenger got lucky and found them together in the stables, Numair watching Daine as she groomed Cloud. He delivered the message the king had given him, asking them to go to the Imrah's study immediately. Numair raised his eyebrows at Daine. "Sounds ominous," he said, standing up from his seated position on the floor.

Jon, George and Harailt met them in the study. Daine felt slightly nervous as she sat down with the men, hoping that the language they used would not go above her head. Numair held her hand under the table, as if to reassure her.

"George had a visit last night from one of his employees who had took it upon herself to deliver a message in person," Jonathan began. "There have been rumours of rather subtle attacks being planned on Corus, germs being placed in the water supply for example. George's contact has said that the rumours point to a mage, or someone following out a mage's instructions. I'm returning the four of you to Corus to look into this matter. The mages here can continue with the prisoners. Daine, it appears you have a new job as a spy. We need to find out exactly what is being planned and if the water has been tainted, how we can fix it with the least possible disruption of the civilians. I don't want a panic." Jonathan's face was deadly serious, as Daine had never seen it before. This was a different type of war, one far more sly and deceitful than Daine had known before. She looked at the faces of the men in the room; each one was etched with a level of seriousness she had never really seen before.

"I am suggesting that you head back in two group; George and Harailt are to leave this afternoon, Daine and Numair tomorrow at first light. If all four of you appear at the same time it may cause suspicion and talk. Thayet and I will return in two days hence," Jonathan looked at them, waiting for their response.

"Do we have more information than that?" Numair asked.

George shook his head. "How she found this out is irrelevant, it wouldn't help. It's what's been heard through the grapevine. She pieced enough together to work out the information that has been given to you now. I think the water supplies of varying places have already been tampered with, and I'm hoping that you may be able to put that right as it looks to be magic that's done it and identify the source from where it came."

"I hope we can," Numair said quietly.

"I'll help in whatever way I can," Daine added, using the same quiet tone. "It would be easy enough for me to sneak in to places to find out information."

Harailt nodded. "I'll do whatever I can also. It's relatively easy for me to find out certain pieces of information. I have contacts that will be useful."

"Thank you," Jonathan said, a note of relief in his voice. "I will be back in Corus in roughly six days. Please keep me informed until then." He stood up to leave; the others stood to show their respect for their king. He smiled around at them. "I see you soon," and he left the room.

Numair sank down into the chair, looking at George and Harailt and taking Daine's hand under the table once more. "We have to stop this soon. It could do more damage than another war."

"It is another war, just a different sort," Daine plucked up the courage to speak.

"What do we think the reasoning behind it is?" Harailt asked.

"I think its related to Ecatzin Amaro and the control of him. Similar things have been reported to have been said; criticism of the morals held by the king and queen, treatment of prisoners, disrespect for the Gods. We are talking about a very small minority, extremely small, but it is who is contained in that minority that makes it dangerous. We probably have a ring leader, someone of some power who is maybe using mind control or targeting easy prey to get people to act for him," Daine had never seen George in this role before. It was now clear that the king had employed the ex-king of the rogues for a particular reason. He was intelligent, skilled and, as Daine _had_ seen before, excellent at reading people and situations. She had always liked him, and now she found her respect for him increasing threefold.

Their discussion continued for a while longer, pulling apart and developing theories and strategies to use once in Corus. Names people Daine had never heard of were mentioned, as were ones she knew and was surprised to hear of them associated with this topic. It was lunchtime when they finally left the study. Harailt and George were to pack and leave immediately and head towards Corus. Riding quickly it would be a good two and half days ride back to the capital. Speed was of the essence now.

Numair and Daine decided to pack up what they could and then spend the rest of the day mulling over their thoughts and resting, conserving as much energy as they could before setting off in the morning. She sat on Numair's bed, teasing Kitten with a feather as Numair packed.

"This is feeling familiar," she said to the mage as he put his clothes into a bag.

He looked at her and smiled. "At least we will have some time on our own. And I think what we're facing next will be different to what we have done previously."

"And we are going back home," she smiled at him. "You'll be able to start referencing in your books. I could see you just itching to get to them when Jon was mentioning spelled water."

Numair laughed. "I have missed the library and my own collection." He sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her hair gently. "Are you going to tickle me like that, one day?" he asked, half jealous of the attention Kitten was getting from Daine.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked back, picking Kitten up and placing her on Numair's knee.

"Very, in some places," he confessed. Wondering how to control his imagination, which now had Daine touching him in places that were usually hidden by clothing. "The response to tickling is actually a state of panic, like what one would get if a spider or another insect crawled on us. Tickling had been used as a form of torture as well, although it's usually used as a form of pleasure. It releases chemicals in the brain, such as endorphin and enkephalin…"

Daine lifted her head up to his and kissed him. It silenced him straight away. When she pulled away from him she looked into his eyes and realised that she had the same effect on him as he did on her.

"I never knew you were ticklish," she told him.

"Maybe there's lots of things you don't know, Veralidaine Sarrasri," he put Kitten onto the bed besides then and pulled her down onto him.

The use of her full name had reminded Daine of her dream. The woman had said that she already knew the answers. Not to everything, though. She remembered the question that had been echoed; _Who will you be?_

_I'm me, _Daine thought, as she became immersed in Numair's kiss. _But that me is changing._

Daine had retreated to Numair's room with him that night. Her belongings were there now anyway after she had packed in preparation for leaving at dawn. In silence they had changed into their bedclothes, Daine ducking into the adjoining room to give them both some privacy while they changed. She sensed that Numair was a little nervous at her being in his bed. She touched the charm that Thayet had given to her, although she doubted that it would be used just yet, she was glad of the freedom it gave her. Kitten had slept in the small room just off the bedchamber. Daine got in next to Numair; unsure of how close she should go to the lanky mage. The candlelight highlighted the structure of his face, his long nose and defined cheekbones and full lips. She found that she had moved close to him; she heard him draw a sharp intake of breath and then felt him pull her towards him. He kissed her, so sweetly she was glad she was already lying down. He ended the kiss tenderly.

"I really don't want to make love to you yet," he whispered, "It's too soon. Once you've done that you can never go back to just kisses and holding hands and we've not had enough time to do that yet."

"I know," she whispered back. "I know that it will change things."

"There are other things, though, that we don't need that charm for," his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"So show me."

---------------------Please review - It would really make me want to put that chapter up if I had lots of reviews to read when I get back!


	7. Chapter 7 Choices

Sprightly Mordred: Thank you. I'm trying to concerntrate on developing sustaining a plot through a number of chapters for practice for my own book. (Sighs dreamily!)

Numair's Lover: Thank you. More fluff to come! My trip was wonderful, thank you. We had a four poster bed and a spa bath in our room! (It was a gift from the in-laws!)

Imakeladrygirl: I've just got back and I'm updating! Enjoy!

Daine's daughter: Thank you!

Goldeneyedwildmage: The dream sequence will be like a semi-subplot. It's basically Daine's subconcious encouraging her to make her own decisions. I like writing dream-sequences so I popped one in for the fun of it! Thank you.

Lela-of-Bast: I hope you feel better. I really sympathise. Sinus problems are a pain in the head - literally. I'm on a waiting list for a nose op to help mine. They are soooo painful.

Sonnet Lacewing: She should have recognised herself, but she was dreaming so couldn't work it out. She will eventually. Thank you!

A/N: Disclaimer. It's TP's characters. I'm just playing with them.

Chapter 7 – Choices

Daine woke when a servant, who had been instructed to wake them before dawn, banged the door. She found herself lying next to Numair, in a similar state of undress to her and she recalled memories of a few hours before. Thayet's charm hadn't been required _yet, _but she was certainly learning lots of new things about the man beside her. He had slept through the wake up call, so she used her new knowledge of Numair to wake him.

They readied themselves quickly, saying very little as they dressed and packed any remaining belongings. Little looks and smiles were exchanged; the bond between them was growing with each new shared experience. They made their way to the stables where their travelling items had been left for them, organised by Thayet the day before. Daine smiled to herself when she saw that Thayet had only left one tent, with the note 'Sorry, we were short.' They split the baggage between the two mounts as their packhorse, Mangle, was back in Corus. About to set off, Numair spotted Jonathan and Thayet quickly walking towards them. They waited for him to reach them. Dawn was only just beginning to break; they would hopefully cover a lot of ground before sunset.

"We wanted to say goodbye before you left," Thayet said as she reached them, hugging Daine tightly. "Make sure you take care of each other."

"How come there's only one tent?" Jonathan puzzled, eyeing their luggage.

"That was all that was spare, dearest," Thayet smiled at her husband in such a way that Daine nearly burst out laughing. Numair blushed, which Thayet noticed, making her giggle. "Men!" she said to Daine under her breath.

Numair mounted Spots, shaking hands with Jonathan as he wished him a safe trip. Daine received a kiss off the king, something that would have once made giddy. She mounted Cloud and after a final few words and instructions from the king and queen they set off at a fast, steady pace that the horses would be able to maintain for sometime.

Daine enjoyed the freedom of riding after being in the fief for a few days. The devastation that had surrounded them on their journey into the fief had mainly been cleared. The bodies of the fallen had been buried; the discarded weapons and tents collected and disposed of. There were still signs of what had happened, no rain had yet arrived to wash away spent blood, and Daine noticed oddments of armour scattered around. Numair cloaked them as they went through the town, wishing then to remain unnoticed and not provoke talk. They said very little as they travelled, something that she had become used to in the previous months. She thought about the dream she had had two nights ago and wondered what it meant. She was starting to feel different in some ways. She felt as if she belonged in Tortall, that there was a place for her here that she had won on her own merit. She glanced at Numair, as usual looking at his most uncomfortable when riding a horse. She felt different this morning; the sharing of new experiences was tying her closer to the mage than she had been to anyone.

Numair halted them once the sun was at its highest point to let the horses drink and so that they could also eat and refresh themselves. They sat down under a large, shady oak, out of the glare of the sun. Numair took a flask out of their packs and filled it from the running stream where the horses were drinking thirstily. Daine wrapped some of the ham they had taken with them in bread for both her and Numair. She found that she was ravenous after the ride and ate hungrily. She noticed that Numair only picked at his food and raised her eyebrows at him in concern.

"Not hungry?" she asked, between mouthfuls.

He shook his head. "I've been trying to work out what type of magic could be used to contaminate the water supplies. The prospects of how powerful this mage could be are worrying me some. As is the fact that neither myself, Jon, Harailt or George can think of who it could be. I want to get to Corus as quickly as possible and try to resolve this matter before it gets out of hand."

"We've made good progress so far this morning, Numair. If we keep that up this afternoon and tomorrow then we'll be there in good time. But you need to eat, if you don't eat then you'll end up with no strength," she reasoned with him, knowing that if Numair had his mind on something then he would forget the practicalities of everyday life.

He took a long drink of the water and stood up. "Let's press on. We'll aim to camp just before sundown, and then we'll eat as properly as we can." He looked at Daine's worried face, and, putting the water bottle down, swept her towards him and immersed her in a hard, deep kiss.

Moving away to look at him Daine took in his now smiling mouth and enjoyed the light that shined in his eyes. She laughed softly. "Has that taken your mind off things?" she asked, teasingly.

"A little. Maybe I need some more of those," he responded, kissing her again. Numair's idea of a short rest turned into a lengthier period. Daine felt her body heat rising, beginning to lose herself in the feeling. A sharp chirp from Kitten brought her back in to reality.

"We should go, Numair," she sighed, stretching an arm and pulling the dragonet towards them. "I think she's getting a bit jealous!" Daine sighed, standing up and putting Kitten into the pouch that she used for travelling, soothing her charge with gentle strokes.

Numair rose up himself. "We should go," he agreed, beginning to pack away the items they had used and trying to pet Kitten at the same time.

They rode until dusk was beginning to settle, spotting an indent in the mountains they were passing that would provide shelter from any wind that might begin to blow. They had taken a path that brought them next to the coastal hill, keeping them away from the sea and avoiding any towns, well away from the Black City so they were clear of the southern desert also. Numair knew that they had made excellent progress today; even with having an extended break a noon. He was confident that if that they began riding at first light and rode at a consistent speed through part of the following night then they would be in Corus ahead of schedule. He began to pitch the tent that he and Daine would share, debating whether to lay out one bedroll or two. He knew that he needed time to process what had happened between them and consider how their relationship would progress. He didn't want to make her feel as if she was being forced into more than she could handle, but she was the one who suggested that they shared his bed the previous night and he had lost his inner battle and agreed; it was Daine who had used her initiative to get a pregnancy charm when he hadn't even begun to consider that. He needed to think. He decided to ask her what she thought about the bedrolls; it was about time that they started to discuss and be more open about such topics.

"Daine," he called to her as she was taking the tack of the horses. "How many bedrolls shall I make up?"

She looked towards him, her arms dropping back down to her sides. "I'd like to share one, Numair," she told him softly, beginning to cease being embarrassed by such questions.

Numair nodded, unpacking what they would need.

That night, as he lay next to a sleeping Daine and Kitten, Numair perused his thoughts about Daine. They had been friends for three and a half years and he had known that he was in love with her for more than six months, and probably had been in love with her for longer than that. She was in love with him, although he sometimes found that difficult to believe. She was only sixteen; he didn't want to rush her into anything she was not ready for. But, for all that she was sixteen in years, she had been grown up and independent since he had known her. He knew that she wasn't too young for the relationship than they were seemingly about to embark on, so why was he having these doubts? He gave it a little more thought as the sleeping woman next to him moved closer. Maybe it was because of who her father was and his apparent opinion of Numair that made him worry so. There was also the age difference; she was fourteen years younger, when he was fifty she would only be thirty-six, would she want an old man? He knew that they had already discussed this and she had turned the age difference around to apply to her. He looked at her, turning his head gently, her face highlighted by the moonlight. For months he had itched to hold her like this, he had dreamt of having her close to him. And now he was questioning whether it was right. Ultimately, he realised, he was asking whether he was worthy of her, whether she would have the best possible life if she was to be with him.

With his questions unanswered, Numair began to sleep, tiredness overcoming him after the long day of travelling. He slipped into the realm of Gainel, his subconscious using his dreams to tidy his thoughts. For a while his brain skipped through the images he had seen during the day, having short dreamlets about the various things that had occurred. He drifted in and out of consciousness briefly, as Daine moved closer to him, her legs swinging across his.

And then the dreams took him over. He saw his friends stood around him on a summer's day, looks over concern on their faces. He looked around for Daine, but she wasn't there. Then his friends were gone and he was in Corus, in the inn where Alanna used to go to see George. Everyone had the same face, everyone was a mage, chanting the same few words, and ones he didn't know and couldn't understand. Then he saw George, sat at the table with the badger.

"Make use of what you know," the badger said to him. "I can tell you no more."

"Are you real?" Numair asked the immortal.

The badger didn't acknowledge his words, he continued to talk with George and Numair couldn't hear what they were saying.

He walked out of the inn. Instead of it being Corus with its busy streets full of people milling around he faced an expanse of sandy beach and looked towards the horizon where the deep blue sea met the sky. High cliffs surrounded him, making him feel ridiculously small in comparison. He looked behind him to see if the inn was still there. Instead he saw fields, the crops in them swaying with the gentle breeze. He sat down on the sand, looking out to the sea, trying to listen for the sounds of other people or even other animals, but heard none. _Maybe I don't listen hard enough_, he thought to himself. He looked to his right hand side and saw a little girl sat there, writing in the sand with a stick. She had brown curly hair and a cheeky smile. He looked at what she was inscribing in the sand and recognised the words as being written in Old Thak.

"How do you know this?" he asked her, not particularly considering where she had come from and why a parent wasn't with her.

"You teach me," she replied. "You teach me a lot of things."

"Are you meant to be Daine?" He asked her, worried.

The little girl laughed and shook her head. "You have never seen her as a child. Other people did at first, but that has changed now, after what she has done and what she has been and what she will become."

"What will she become?" Numair felt slightly startled.

"She will be what she becomes, and she will chose that," the little girl smiled, continuing to write.

"Why are you here alone?" he asked her, trying to assess the practicality of the situation, rather than analysing riddles.

"I'm not alone. I'm with you," she looked up at him with big, brown eyes.

He read what she had written in the sand. _She chooses well._ Over and over again.

"When are you going to take me home?" she asked him in a sweet, childish voice.

"Not yet," he said to her, not understanding where the words had come from.

"When she chooses?" The little girl asked, carrying on writing the same sentence, not looking at him.

"Do I not decide?" he said with a laugh, moving a curl out of the little girl's face, recognising her but not sure why.

"You already did!" she replied, and then he found himself in Sarra's sitting room, being given a cup of some strange substance to drink. Weiryn had sat down in front of him, Sarra next to him, their hands entwined.

Sarra seemed to laugh at him, but he wasn't sure why.

"I was with a little girl on a beach," he said, needing something to break the silence. "She could write in Old Thak."

"Didn't you teach her that?" Weiryn grumbled. "I'm not sure how you had the patience."

"How do you know?" Numair wondered how much stranger this dream would become.

Sarra laughed again. "Really, Numair. Haven't you understood that yet? Daine chose. You have nothing to hide. Daine chose."

He felt hands on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Numair! Its dawn, we should probably get started." For a vague moment he wondered if Weiryn had tried to attack him and he realised that the voice was Daine's and it was Daine's hands.

"I'm awake," he told her, looking up into the blue-grey eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep, saying that I chose something," she said. "It sounded like one of my dreams, they asking me what I'll chose to be. At this moment I choose to be in bed asleep, but I don't think that's going to happen."

Numair chuckled, pulling her down so she lay on his chest. She made a noise that told him she liked where she was, and began to gently kiss his bare chest. He smiled, aware that they should be getting prepared to leave but not wanting to move or stop Daine's actions.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't be here, in this tent with you, sharing the same bedroll if it wasn't, would I?" she told him lazily, now kissing his neck.

"Does the fact I'm older bother you?" He inquired.

She laughed, very softly nuzzling his sore jaw. "Only because it bothers you. I like you being older, if you weren't then you wouldn't be you."

He moved her up so her he could kiss her, her body pressing down on his.

From outside he heard Spots whinny. Daine automatically sat up, her expression strained.

"Hurroks," she said softly, "I can sense them, they're close."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I do like writing dream sequences! Maybe two in two chapters was too much, but it was fun to write. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Water

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Hidden Fairy: Thank you, I've read and commented on your story, I will continue to do so.**

**Skysong the Dragonet: It was good to hear from you again!**

**Priya: Thank you! I couldn't just write fluff, I'd get bored doing it! There is lots more fluff coming up though, so enjoy!**

**Esmerelda 01: Your reviews always make me smile!**

**Lela-of-Bast: Thank you. I was worried about there being too mcuh dreaming.**

**Dolphindreamer: I don't think that Jon is unintelligent, I just think that because he had so much going on in his head he sometimes forgets to notice other things that are going on! I like writing Jon and Thayet though.**

**Daine's Daughter: Thank you!**

**Goldeneyedwildmage: Thank you! I have relayed your message (I forwarded the review). Am happy to do that anytime.**

**Imakeladrygirl: Here's the update - see what you can make rhyme now!**

**Sonnet Lacewing: The little girl isn't young Daine... Numair won't really grasp who it was... ttyl**

**A/N: Disclaimed. Not mine.**

Chapter 8 – Water

Daine threw on a shirt and quickly pulled on a pair of breeches, grabbing her bow and rushing outside. Numair followed her once he had dressed, telling Kitten to stay inside the tent. A flock of hurroks were roughly a mile and a half away; to them no distance given how quickly they could fly. Daine readied her bow with an arrow, preparing to shoot first chance she had.

The hurroks had spotted them. The first attacking wave, consisting of about half a dozen of them swept down towards Daine and Numair. Daine noticed Numair send a ball of black and silver gift that split into two as he whispered a word of what she assumed was Old Thak. Two of the hurroks burst into flames and dropped to the ground too close to them. Another one was hit squarely in the chest by Daine's arrow; it too began to spiral to the ground. Daine winced as one came directly towards her, its horrible bat like wings holding its body so the claws on its hooves were directed towards her. She tried to reach for another arrow, but felt the claws graze her head, scraping skin. That hurrok was immediately shot to the ground by a bolt of Numair's gift. It landed on the ground near enough to the tent to worry Daine. Kitten was still inside, what if one of the immortals landed too close? She had to stop worrying, the next line of Hurroks approached. She heard Numair mutter similar words as before and a large belt of fire streamed from his wrist. She heard another word said, then shouted and gasped as the single strip separated into five different daggers of black fire and sunk into their foes. Daine heard screams of agony from the beasts as they crashed to the ground with such force she felt the earth shudder. Numair sank to the ground, holding his head in his hands. Daine went to him, kneeling down beside him. She took hold of his hands and moved them away from his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried. She was aware that she desperately needed to check on Kitten, but she had to know that Numair was fine.

"I'm momentarily drained, you need to get Kit," he squeezed her hands lightly, and then put his head between his knees.

Daine ran to the tent, her head where the hurrok had taken off the skin was beginning to sting. She looked through the entrance of the tent and saw Kitten curled up inside the bedroll that she and Numair had shared that night.

"Kit, it's okay now, you can come out," she called to the dragonet. A grey shaded Kitten crawled out of her hiding spot and waddled to Daine, burying herself in the woman's shirt. Daine laughed at Kitten's action, picking her up and taking her to Numair, who now looked slightly better.

"Is she alright?" he asked. "If she's not then there's some bacon that I'm sure will make her better," his comment provoked Kitten enough to stick her out from Daine's shirt. Numair laughed.

"Let's get breakfast eaten and then head off. I really would like to be in Corus by tomorrow morning," Numair said seriously.

"Are you sure you're well enough for it?" Daine asked, sitting Kitten on Numair's knee and proceeding to get the cooking utensils from out of their packs.

"I've had a slight draining, but its not enough to harm me, Daine. You've seen me do more than that. If we were to be attacked again then I would be able to fight," he reassured her.

"I've never seen you split your gift into many daggers like you did then," she told him, smiling up at him as she relit the fire form the night before.

Numair grinned. "See, Magelet, you still have a lot to learn about me yet."

Daine smiled back sweetly. "And lots of those things I can't wait to learn."

Numair blushed at her meaning.

Kitten's colour returned to normal as soon as she had eaten the large pile of bacon given to her by Numair. Numair washed and applied cream to Daine's scalp. The hurrok hadn't actually done too much damage, but Daine still winced as the cream stung when it was applied.

They decamped and left with as much haste as they could muster after such a hectic beginning to the day. As usual, they said very little to each other as they rode, exchanging smiles and glances as Spots and Cloud galloped through the sometimes rocky terrain that they were passing through. Numair's head reeled between his rather strange dreams, what had just happened and what they might face when they got to Corus. He had decided that once they got to the capital, even though it would be the dead of night, they would be best to go round the outskirts of the city, avoiding as many people as possible. He wasn't sure that whoever was behind these rumoured planned attacks should know that he and Daine had been called back, an element of surprise would probably assist them.

They stopped to rest the horses and eat themselves shortly after midday. Numair had wanted to make contact with the king to let him know of the hurrok attack and warm him to be careful on his own journey back. He also wanted to find out if any more information had been uncovered. He opened up a window to converse with the king while Daine was preparing food for them and Kitten. He disturbed Jonathan from a meeting with Lord Imrah.

"How is everything going?" Jonathan asked.

"We're making good progress. I expect we'll be back at the palace in the early hours of tomorrow morning. We encountered a hurrok attack, but the damage was minimal. Have you had any more information for George?" Numair said rapidly, wanting to keep the conference as brief as possible.

"His not back in Corus yet, but he has had word – I've no idea how, how that man works is a mystery sometimes – that several water sources on the edges of the city have been contaminated. Harailt is desperate to get to his books to look into is and examine any traces of the magic that's caused it. I suggest you try and take a look yourself on your way in," Jonathan finished.

"I will do. I will contact you again tomorrow," they nodded their goodbyes and Numair closed the window.

Daine brought him a bowl of soup she had prepared which he ate gratefully. She knew that he didn't like rich food during or after he was travelling and she always made very plain meals that he could easily eat. He wondered about arranging a meal for just the two of them once they had arrived at the palace. The thought grew in his mind until it had evolved into an intricate plan. He smiled at his love, causing her to give him a curious look.

"I recognise that look, Master Numair. That's the one you used to get before a rather complicated lesson in something unfathomable," she told him in a stroppy tone.

He smiled. "I was just thinking of ways to woo you, Miss Veralidaine."

She rolled her eyes, a tinge of colour highlighting her cheeks. "I think you've already done that!"

Numair reached out an arm and touched her gently, balancing his bowl in his lap. "You can't think that!" He said, "I want to be able to court you, Daine and make you realise how I feel. Please let me have that chance."

Her face softened. "As long as I'm with you, I don't mind if your idea of wooing me is reciting every word in the venef…"

"Veneficium Codex," he finished as she struggled to remember the word.

He stood up to hold her, forgetting that the soup was still in his lap. "Hag's bones!" he yelled, scalded by the bowl's contents.

Daine began to laugh at the sight of Numair with soup running down his breeches. "Get into the stream where the horses are, it'll cool you down. You've spare breeches in your pack, I'll get them for you," she left him, still laughing, to find the garment.

Daine could tell that the horses were beginning to tire as they began to ride into the end of the day, the sun beginning to set, causing a multitude of colours to paint the sky so it looked almost like Volney Rain had rather artistically split his paints. She reassured Spots and Cloud that they would be soon in Corus and they could have as many carrots as they could eat when they were there, thanking them for their hard work in travelling so fast.

She told Numair that the horses were tiring and needed to have a few minutes to rest and drink fresh water. Numair stopped gladly, thanking both the mounts himself. They stationed themselves beside a shallow riverbank. Before he allowed the horses to drink, the mage tested the water with his magic, bringing Kitten over to assist. She trilled a sharp note and Daine saw the magic ripple the air and the water.

Numair shook his head, a worried look upon his handsome face. "That water's not safe," he told her. "It looks as if it's been poisoned with the use of cinnabar, a mage has transported the properties of the stone into the water. If anyone drinks from it they will be violently ill." He bent down and filled a flask with some of the water to use as a sample to test later.

"How easy is that to do?" Daine asked, concerned. This was what they had feared.

"The process is relatively easy if you have a good understanding of Old Thak and the relevant texts. But you would need a huge amount of magical energy to be able to do it and continue to live," Numair explained. "There would also be the problem of getting enough cinnabar to contaminate something on this scale. It forms in epithermal veins where you would also find opals, chalcedony and dolomite, generally near where there has been volcanic activity." Daine realised that he was now going through his usual process of reciting everything he knew about a topic. "Transporting the amount required would be a huge task unless more magic was used," he looked thoughtful for a moment. "We need to hurry back to the palace, Daine. I know the horses need a break, but we really can't trust this water or any surrounding it. Let's just move swiftly. I'll contact Jon once we're back in Corus."

Daine attempted to soothe the horses once they were back on their way. They were all feeling physically and emotionally exhausted after taking such a long journey at such quick speed. The moon had been on guard for several hours by the time Daine recognised the edges of the city. They stayed along the outskirts of Corus as they had discussed earlier. Although it was now the early hours of the morning Numair wished to meet as few people possible, not wanting to draw attention to himself or Daine. As they reached one particular area of the city, an area known as Worvield, Numair stopped short, beckoning Daine into the shadows of a thicket of bushes and trees. He pointed into the distance and she changed her eyes into that of owls, taking in as much information as possible. She could see a body of a man being dragged out into the garden of a small house and people surrounding him in tears. She turned to Numair. "What do you think has happened?" she asked him.

"How old is the person they're carrying out?" he asked, continuing to stare into the scene.

"He looks to be about my age," Daine replied. "Numair, some of those people look really sick."

"How so?" He said, quietly.

"They've no colour and I can see a rash on some of their faces."

"Describe the rash to me," he demanded quickly.

"Its clusters of red dots, like pin-pricks. I can see it on their arms and faces, some more than others," she explained, her voice anxious.

"You need to remember exactly how it looks," Numair said seriously, beginning to edge away.

"Shouldn't we go to help them?" Daine asked him, wondering why he was looking as if he was backing away.

"Daine, neither you or I can heal and if this illness is contagious and we catch it Jonathan will probably hang us," Jonathan's words from a previous meeting were playing in Numair's brain.

"Can you contact the palace and ask them to send healers?" Daine said in a rather rushed manner.

"I can," he said and began a speech spell to Duke Baird, explaining the predicament they had and his concerns. Finishing the spell he looked at the woman next to him. "We've done what we can for now, Magelet. We need to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible."

"I feel that we should go and check them, can I not fly over and scan the area, see what other things might be going on? At least we might have some more information then," Daine persuaded.

"That is probably a good plan," he admitted. "I'll wait here with the mounts and try to get in contact with Jonathan. This may be a natural illness, but given that there may be a problem with the water supply I think we should expect the worse."

Daine nodded grimly, beginning to shape shift into a pygmy owl, who as well as having excellent eyesight, also flew in relative silence due to having serrated tips at the end of its wing tips.

Numair watched as she flew off, dreaded anticipation beginning to eat away at the inside of his stomach. She was gone less than five minutes, by which time he had managed to communicate with Jon by opening a window, informing him of what he had seen. Jonathan instructed him to contact him again when he got back to the palace, if Daine came back with any more information.

She didn't bother to hide behind a tree as she changed back, causing Numair to blush slightly and turn his back as she dressed. "There seem to be three new burials in the burial ground," she told him. "Other than that, there was no other activity. The only people about were the ones we've seen already."

"The new burials sound ominous," Numair said, turning round to face her. "Worvield has only a small population. Three new burials, and a fourth due is desperately wrong. I only hope it is natural, and not the work of a mage or the water. Harailt and I will have run some experiments on the water later and see if there could be a correlation. I think tomorrow it would be wise for a mage to come out here and inspect the water supplies."

Daine agreed, mounting Cloud. "We need to get back quickly. I dare say we will have to speak with George and Harailt before we can sleep and it must be the early hours of the morning now."

Numair nodded, clambering on Spots. He thought for a second about telling Daine that she could go straight to sleep and he would inform George and Harailt himself, but realised that she wouldn't appreciate that at all, and her ideas would be a huge help. He couldn't help but want to protect her, although he knew that that would not always be possible, or well received.

They returned to the palace with as much speed as the horses could muster, given that they were excruciatingly tired and thirsty. Numair's first action was to test the water supply for the palace and the horses with his gift, although he thought it unlikely that it would have been tampered with without him already having heard of it. The water sources were fine, and he let a rather impatient Cloud and Spots drink thirstily. Daine took their belongings back to Numair's rooms, as they were closest, looking at his bed with a great desire to jump in it and sleep. They had now been awake for nearly a whole twenty-four hours and they would soon need sleep in order to be able to be of any assistance.

She made her way down to one of the lecture rooms, where Numair had occasionally taught the squires and pages during less troubled times. He had rounded up George and Harailt, deciding that other people who would need to be consulted could be left until the morning.

Numair explained quickly what they witnessed at Worvield, causing George's eyebrows to raise and Harailt to look worried but extremely interested at the idea of testing the water sample. Numair handed it to him.

"How long have you been back?" He asked the two men.

"Since dusk. You made good time on us, but that doesn't surprise me," Harailt informed them. "I'm going to take this into one of the work rooms and begin testing it, and no, Numair, I don't need your help. You are tired and therefore not concentrating properly. By the time you have slept for a few hours I will have done the initial tests and we can move on to more elaborate ones, which I am sure will be needed."

"Daine, in the morning can you fly over Corus and see if you can spot any other areas that look like they may have been infected. Any that are, we will send mages out to take samples of the local water source. This has happened quickly, else our healers would have already known of it," George said, looking closely at the woman before him. She was probably as great an asset to Tortall as Numair, but he doubted she realised that. He intended to make as much use of her skills over this worrying problem to make her know how much she was valued.

"You think the deaths have occurred within the past day?" Harailt asked George and Numair.

"Almost certainly. I doubt they've had time to find a healer due to the lack of healers there are at present and the rapidity of the illness," Numair responded.

"Have you any idea what it might be?" Daine inquired.

Numair shook his head. "Hopefully we'll know more once Duke Baird has returned."

"If it is being caused by the water then there may be a chance that the animals will suffer too. I can look for that in the morning also," Daine said, her confidence beginning to grow.

"We have to assume that. It wasn't an illness that I recognised from your description, and although I am not a healer, I have read about common disease and illnesses. If it is stemming from the water then I would certainly assume that animals, and therefore possibly a source of food, will be affected by it. You will have a lot of work to do in the morning," Numair looked at her, his eyes filled with tenderness and concern that George knew appeared in his when he saw his own wife.

"In that case, you had both better get some sleep," George said, standing up from the table. "I now have things to do of my own, some wheels to put in motion that might help us get to the bottom of this mess."

Harailt joined him, clutching the sample of water. "I'll be in the work room when you wake, Numair," he informed his fellow mage as he exited the room.

Daine looked at Numair. "Where shall I sleep?" she asked. "Kitten's already in your room, sleeping."

Numair returned her gaze, wondering what the correct answer would be and deciding against it. "Stay with me," he said, his voice deepening as he lowered it so no one could hear.

"Good," Daine replied simply, kissing him softly on his lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I wrote this chapter over a week ago and now I'm not too sure about it. It iuntroduces an important part of the plot, but if I had more time I would do some serious revamping. As I work full time and do extra hours besides, I can't always spend as much time as I'd like editing. Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9 Stones

Hi guys. I've just spent ages typing out review responses only for my internet connection to go wonky. I HATE TECHNOLOGY! Thank you for all your reviews, I, like everyone else, rewally look forward to getting them. I had a dream about fanfic last night. Shows I'm spending way too much time on here!

Jessica: Thank you for pointing that out. The website I used to do the research for it must have had an error on it, or I misread what it said (a strong possibility!). It noticed that you have an academic email address, out of curiosity and the fact that you could be a possible source of highly useful information, how do you know so much about stones?

Goldeneyedwildmage: It's no trouble, anytime. I just forward the review alert I get to Sonnet. She says thank you, btw. Thank you for the comments about the action sequence, I find them the hardest to write.

Dolphindreamer: I had forgotten about the cut, I will fit it back into the story. Thank you for reminding me.

Imakeladrygirl: I try to update once a day, although I might have a day off this week as I am filling out an application form for a post as a special needs teacher. (Yes, I am a teacher!). Fingers crossed…

Daine's Daughter: Thank you. I'm trying to work on the plot as I want to practise it for when I start the book at easter.

Sprightly Mordred: What I'm intrigued by is your name….

Bitterosemary: Thank you for your review. You have wonderful expression (I'm reviewing you review!). Re Interlude – did you read it roughly, or did you find it rough? I'm getting really cross with my writing at the moment as its not as good as I know it can be. This isn't a bad thing as it will motivate me! (Hopefully)

Sonnet Lacewing: I don't know how I wrote the magic bit! I'm sure I have an elf in my head that tells my fingers what to type. Then some days, like yesterday, he has a break and I'm watching a screen, waiting for words to appear that are more than ineffectual! The elf should work more!

Lela-of-Bast; I was on a philosophical inquiry course today and we saw a clip of some children in a class discussing why bad things happened. They surmised that if there weren't we would never appreciate the good parts. Your review had just reminded me of that.

AikiaRiven: The rash wasn't intentional that way! I think my subconscious was thinking of the rash one of the kids had in my class and used that!

A/N: The characters and the realm of Tortall all belong to Tamora Pierce. The sparklingly good plot and superb standard of writing belong to me. (This last sentence should be read as being extremely sarcastic!) The typo's however are all mine.

Chapter 9 – Stones

Daine was woken by Numair's movement in the room as he got dressed. She opened her eyes and saw the mage lacing up a fawn coloured cottoned shirt. She sat up, enjoying having Numair close to her.

"Morning, Magelet," he kissed her firmly on her lips, causing her to grab hold of him and pull him towards the bed. He carried on the kiss for a short while, allowing himself to briefly forget about their tasks and pouring everything thing into the kiss and the places where their bodies were making contact. He felt Daine's fingers unlacing his shirt and willed himself to pull away, finding it extremely difficult. He was surprised when she let go, wriggling out from under him and getting out of his bed.

She laughed at the expression on his face. "I can do it too, you know," she said, a knowing smile on her face.

"Do what?" Numair responded, pulling a pillow onto his lap.

"Tease," she said nonchalantly, putting on her breast band and breeches. He watched, slightly spellbound.

"What do you mean, tease?" He asked indignantly. "You're the one who's… who's…" He looked down at the pillow to clarify his point.

Daine smiled, her eyes following his. "Numair Salmalin," she addressed him. "Given that we have been in love with each other for fair longer than either of us has said, I think out relationship can miss out certain parts of a courtship."

He looked at her, a little puzzled by her words, although he understood the meaning of them.

"I don't think kissing and holding hands are enough for either of us, anymore. It's not like we need to get to know each other, well not like some people would have to," she smiled, moving towards him.

He understood exactly what she meant, and knew that however much he was trying to be the perfect gentleman he was delaying what was inevitable. He and Daine were never going to be conventional; neither of their natures would allow it.

"It's only been a week since I told you how I felt," Numair managed to protest.

Daine weaved her hair up into a knot on her head. "Some animals mate as soon as they meet and then stay together for life."

He moved his hands onto her waist and lifted himself slightly so he was level with her, kissing her softly. "We really must go and get some breakfast," he told her as he pulled away. He looked into her eyes and saw the fire in them that he knew he had caused with his kiss.

"I know," she said, stepping away from him, "I just need to wake Kitten."

After they had eaten, Daine returned to her old room in preparation for her journey around Corus. She had left Kitten with Numair and Harailt who would also see if she was able to detect different poisons. Numair had become lost in his own world during breakfast, when he had met with Harailt and they had discussed the results of the experiments so far. George also brought news from Duke Baird; that the illness was like no other he has seen before, although he thought that he might be able to remedy the illness with a mixture of differing ingredients, it would take several hours, if not days.

"He's used healers to eradicate what infection he can from those people in Worvield, and he doesn't think it's contagious or can be caught from person to person. He's with the idea that its something that's been ingested," George had filled them in. Daine noticed that he looked tired and weary. She realised how little sleep he must have had, having left to go into the city after their early morning conference.

"Yer thinking I look tired, Daine?" He had smiled at her. "I am. Rogue's works done at night, so I'll be getting my sleep now. Wake me up when you get back from your travels."

Daine's brief was to fly around the outskirts of the city, where separate water supplies served only a small number of people. It would have been too difficult for a mage or a connection to a mage to have infiltrated the main supply that served most of Corus. If that had been infected then too many people would be showing symptoms of being unwell.

She also needed to look for animals and birds that may have become ill, and to check that the livestock on farms was showing no signs. At first, flying in the shape of a peregrine falcon, she saw very little; people were going about their daily business as normal, no animals looked to be sick or infected. She flew towards the east of the city, her sharp eyes beginning to pick up on deer and sheep that looked weary or had stopped moving and looked unnatural. A pond fed by a stream was located nearby; she checked around, flying lower and saw two or three ducks obviously dead lying by the banks of the water. Swooping down she landed on a nearby branch and took a long look into the pond. The fish has also been killed.

The scene was repeated in four other places, including around the water source for Worvield and the place where they had stopped the previous night to let Cloud and Spots drink. Two of the sights were the water supplies for small villages, not including Worvield. Daine began to send out messages to all the animals within a ten-mile radius, informing them of the sources that had been poisoned. She asked them to pass on the message, knowing that within an hour, the majority of the animals in Corus would know which areas to stay clear of.

She flew back to the palace rapidly; it was now mid-afternoon and she was in need of food after her shape shifting and flying. She also needed to report back to George and let him know the area where it looked like the water had been contaminated. She flew back into her own room, swiftly changing back to her own form and then dressing in fresh breeches and a clean shirt. She thought that George would most likely be in one of the meeting rooms, probably with Gareth the Elder and other of the king's advisers. She rushed towards the meeting rooms were situated, hearing two voices, one that was George's, coming from the smallest room. Knocking first, she entered to see Sir Gareth sat with George, a map of Corus in front of them.

"Veralidaine," Duke Gareth smiled at her, "I'm hoping that your flight has told you that there are no more contaminated sites, but I can tell by the look on your face that that is not the case. Have a seat, my dear."

She did as she was asked, feeling slightly out of place and far too unimportant. _But what you have done, no one else could have, apart from Numair,_ she thought to herself. _And that would have cost him a great deal of his gift, and he wouldn't have been able to warn all the animals._ She held up her head a little higher.

"I have noticed five places where something appears to have killed or infected animals and fish," she pointed to the area on the map. "That appears to be it, so far. I have warned animals and birds not to drink from those water sources. I saw no signs of sickness, though, in people."

Duke Gareth and George studied the area of the map where Daine had pointed. "That tallies with information I got last night about small places being hit first. We can send mages out to those areas immediately to collect samples that Numair and Harailt can examine and see if they are similar to the one they have already," George said seriously. "The sooner the king and Myles are back, the better."

Duke Gareth nodded, agreeing with George. "Daine, are you wanting to see if you can heal the animals that are infected?"

"That was what I was thinking. I also thought it might be wise to speak with Duke Baird to see if he can give me any information on the illness, then I may have a clearer idea of how to heal them straight away," Daine replied, realising that the duke was treating her more as an equal than he had done while they had been in Carthak. Then he had made her feel as if she was a small child, who had no right to be there.

"You know best what you need to do, any information you discover will be useful. We also want you there for a meeting this evening to relay information and see if any new theories have developed," Duke Gareth told her seriously.

"An' I think Numair would be grateful if you popped your head in to see him, Daine. I'm not sure how well it's going for him and Harailt," George added, noticing her eyes light up when Numair's name was mentioned.

"I'll go to him first," Daine smiled at George, standing up. She bowed slightly to Duke Gareth and left the room to look for Numair.

She found him and Harailt in Harailt's workroom. Curses were flowing freely from the room as Daine entered it, she watched quietly for a moment as Numair used his gift to alter the water from the original sample, reducing a drop of it to what looked like salt. She felt overwhelmed with feelings for this man with the long, black hair and brown eyes. He looked up; noticing her stare and his face broke into a smile at the sight of her.

"Daine!" He exclaimed, putting down the tube he was holding and going to greet her with a kiss. She looked at Harailt, to see if he had noticed the gesture, but his back was turned, immersed in liquids, strange crystal like stones and a black opal.

"How's it going?" she asked her mage.

Numair smiled wryly. "We appear to have hit a plateau. We're certain that cinnabar has been used, when we've reduced the water that is the clear substance left behind. We're struggling to find what we can use to counteract it."

"I think I've got it," Harailt's voice entered their conversation. "Tremolite and jet." He turned around and faced them. I've used my gift as well and that appears to have amplified the properties of the stones that are necessary."

Numair went over to look, nodding his head. "Now the question is, how are we going to make up enough to counteract however much water has been contaminated?" He looked at Daine. "How many places did you discover that were affected?"

"Five in total. The one you took the sample from and the water source at Worvield are included in that."

Numair glanced at Harailt. "If we know how much water that would be in total we could see if we can amplify the magic from the stones ourselves."

"You know how to do that?" Harailt raised his eyebrows at Numair. Numair nodded. "I've never attempted it before on such a large scale, but I have read of it being done. I think that's what our unknown mage has done with the cinnabar," Numair replied, his face looking strained and worried.

"Then the mage has a vast reserve of gift. That would kill, to pass that amount of poison through yourself…" Harailt shook his head.

"Unless he passed it through another person. If his gift was strong enough, which I expect it is, then he could have used a person as a conductor and avoided the poison himself," Numair responded. He looked at Daine. "This is turning into a nightmare." He beckoned for her to step outside the room, out of Harailt's earshot.

"I'm going to be immersed in books for a while with this amplifying spell. We need to remedy the water as quickly as possible. Can you let Duke Baird know about the two stones, tremolite and jet as he will be able to use those to heal, I think," he looked at her with soft brown eyes and Daine couldn't help but smiling into them. He kissed her, lingering slightly and held her face in his hands. "When we're done I want an evening of you to myself," he whispered. Daine smiled, wondering if this had anything to do with their conversation that morning.

"I think we can manage that," she whispered back, moving her head forward for another kiss.

She repeated Numair's message to Duke Baird and told him what Numair and Harailt were planning to do. Duke Baird sighed when he heard, looking at the full infirmary surrounding him.

"That will mean that they'll both drain themselves completely and end up worn out," he shook his head, taking out two stones from his supply cupboard. "I imagine you will be off to do what you can for the animals that have been affected. How many do you estimate there to be?"

"Fortunately, there weren't too many and the message I sent will have let enough animals know not to touch the water in those areas. How do you recommend I heal them?" She replied.

"You can try using the stones Harailt recommended by using them in a posset. I can make you one now as I'll be making one for some of my patients. Other than that, you could use you magic. It sounds as if the damage is done, Daine. I've lost three patients to it already and I doubt a fourth will make it," Daine felt a blast of misery as he spoke the words. She knew that he was more than likely right, the animals she had seen that were sick would have probably passed away by now. Her heart sank.

She took a bottle of the posset from Duke Baird and set off on Cloud to the areas where she suspected there would be animals that needed treating. It took her almost an hour to reach the first place, and she found as she had feared, many of them had died. The ones that were weak she administered the substance the duke had given her, having to work hard to persuade some of the animals to take it. She use her wild magic to heal a duck that had drank from the water, seeing the silver, metal like magic of the stone mixed with a blue haze. She tried to push the light into one place, attempting to stop it from spreading, but she found it electrifyingly painful, and no matter how much of her gift she used it slipped away from her. After almost half an hour of battling with it she felt Cloud give her a nip.

_It's not working_, she heard her mount say, _You are tiring yourself. Try the drink thing but leave your magic alone, it's too strong._

Sitting up, away from the bird, she let the welled up tears drip down her face. She knew Cloud was right. The animals that she had given the posset to appeared to be making a recovery, but the duck was too far-gone. She picked it up and placed it near the reeds where its nest had been. Using the well of copper fire inside her she numbed its hurting, waiting until the pain subsided forever.

She returned to the palace as the sun was beginning to fall, rushing so that she would not be late for the meeting. She felt completely drained and sadness had overcome her. Many of the animals that had drunk from the water had died. Those that were strong had began to recover once she had administered the stone medicine, but there had been too many that she had not been able to save.

She entered the meeting room as Numair arrived, looking cheerier than he had before.

"You look happier," she said to him as he grabbed her hand.

He nodded, his expression becoming one of concern as he saw that she looked quite unhappy. "We can amplify the stones by using Kitten's latest trick. She can make them vibrate at such a frequency that we can redirect the power into the water. What's the matter, Magelet?" He pulled into his chest, not caring that several people were passing them in order to get to the room.

"Most of the animals that drank the water died. I managed to save a few with the medicine that Duke Baird made. My magic could barely make the poison shift even slightly." Daine buried herself into his shirt, drawing on his comfort.

"You have to think of the ones that you did help," Numair told her. "We've found away to counteract the cinnabar. Hopefully, no more will suffer. As soon as this meeting allows, Harailt and I will be going to sort it out," they walked into the meeting room. Numair sat down besides Daine, who had begun to look more like her normal self now she was faced with so many people.

With the exception of what Numair and Harailt had found out and Daine's mapping of the affected territories, there was very little new information to be given out. George was conspicuous by his absence and Myles said very little, which caused Numair to think that they were in the process of discovering something important and didn't want to reveal anything until the king had arrived.

Daine left the palace with Numair, Kitten, Harailt and two healers. Numair had attempted to dissuade her from coming as she was obviously tired and worn out, but she needed to be with Kitten, and argued that she would only have worried had she stayed at the palace. They travelled first to Worvield and the water source there. Numair set up the spell quickly, using the two different stones that he put on a silk mat in front of Kitten. She began to trill in a pitch that Daine hadn't heard before and hurt her ears to listen to. Numair said a word in a language that Daine didn't recognise, causing a swirling mist to appear from the stones. She watched as Harailt and Numair pushed the mist with their magic, forcing it into the water. As it hit the lake she saw silver particles form in the liquid, quickly shrinking and then disappearing.

Each different area took almost an hour to complete the process of neutralizing the cinnabar making it almost dawn by the time they returned to the palace. Daine was relieved to find that Kitten had suffered no negative effects from her part in the procedure; in fact she was incredibly pleased with herself and bursting with pride. Numair looked ready to drop, his skin was grey and his eyes were bloodshot. Daine had seen him this way before on several occasions as was aware that he simply needed sleep and rest to recharge himself. Harailt looked in worse condition. He had now been awake since she and Numair had arrived back in Corus. On first seeing them, Duke Baird took one look and instructed them to sleep until someone came to tell them that they were allowed to get up. No one argued with the instruction; the Duke was a mild-mannered man as a rule, but the demand on him and his staff had been inordinately high over the past three weeks and his temper was now frazzled. Harailt slipped off to his rooms, leaving Daine, Numair and Kitten to go their own way. Daine followed Numair to his rooms, carrying the tired dragonet up the stairs. He turned to her and smiled wearily, putting his hand around her waist and they walked to his rooms.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" she asked him, putting Kitten down on his bed.

He looked at her, brushing a loose curl away from her face. "As long as you don't think I'm teasing you, Magelet. I'm so tired I could probably sleep standing up!"

He stripped off his outerwear and almost fell into bed, sleeping straight away. Daine joined him after rinsing off some of the grime from their exploits, Kitten crawling in besides her. Both were asleep within seconds, exhaustion finally catching up with them as they drifted off into a dreamless, soothing sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please review. Spur me on to write the chapter that's currently blank on my laptop. Also, Chapter 10 is nextup and that's extremely fluffy (nudge, nudge, wink, wink). Reviews will encourage me to post it, probably on Thursday when I've done the application form from hell...


	10. Chapter 10 Fire

_Kelsey: Thank you!_

_Alex Rose: She did send out a message in chapter 9 about not drinking from the water, but by then it was too late for some. She couldn't have done it earlier as she didn't know which stretches of water were contaminated. It will overlap in the timeline with FT, but not to the point that Kel and Dom come into it, unless I feel like making it a mammoth story! Thank you for the compliments, and I hope its as cold in Scotland as where I am in Manchester!_

_Bitterosemary: You have so much style in your reviews! I muddle myself with George's accent. I may go back and look over that at the weekend, thank you for pointing it out! I got really into my stones research. I even bought a rose quartz candle holder at the weekend._

_Silverlake: I will go back and sort those out, again, probably at weekend. Thank you for pointing them out._

_AikiaRiven: More is here pokes back_

_Goldeneyedwildmage: Thank you. I would like to be published at some point in the nearish future, although I probably won't start by writing fantasy fiction. The idea I have is for an adult novel. I'll probably start it at Easter.  
_

_Dolphindreamer: You have to read on and find out if she uses her powers more! The application form is now done! I can continue writing happily!_

_Skysong the Dragonet: Hope you enjoyed camping. Where did you go? I don't think stories should always be happy smiley affairs, because life's like that. It's nice to have you back reviewing!_

_Sonnet Lacewing: Many, many thanks, you know what for!_

_Daine's Daughter: Big fluff!_

_Imakeladrygirl: I hope I get that teaching job too. Fluff's up!_

_Jessica: Have unblocked the IM thing, I think. Not very good with computers sometimes….. ttyl, hopefully!_

**Well, this is the chapter of pure fluff, hope it lives up to your expectations…. **

**A/N: Anything you recognise belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

Chapter 10 – Fires

By the time Numair had woken, his bed was already empty with a note from Daine telling him that she had gone to check on the horses in anticipation for Onua's return. She knew that the horse mistress wouldn't be happy if things weren't the way she liked them. He smiled at the note, although he had already begun to miss her presence.

He turned over, his eyes not wanting to face vast quantities of light yet, although his mind had already become active. His mind wandered back to what she had said the previous morning. He knew that she was right in what she said; they were reaching the point of no return. She was certainly not conventional; if he had performed a hundred and one different romantic gestures none would still compare to a kind act to an animal or offering to brush down Cloud. But he felt that he needed to at least make an attempt to court her.

Numair wondered about the possibility of setting up a meal for her that evening with just the two of them, maybe in his rooms. The king and the rest of their friends were not likely to arrive for at least another two days, so there wouldn't be any expectations that they would be engaging in any formal dinners. He sat up in bed, opening his eyes and noticing a few of Daine's belongings scattered about his room. He found he liked them being there, seeing them as reassurance that she would come back. He made up his mind that he was going to make sure that they had some time alone, uninterrupted, that evening and dressed in a hurry to go into the kitchens and persuade the cook to prepare him dinner that he could serve in his room. After all, since their return from the realm of the gods, the only chance they really had had to spend time together had been at night in bed, where Numair had practised more restraint than he had shown in his entire life. He had wanted to give her chance to make sure she was ready for sex, but she seemed certain that she was and the hints she had given him the day before had made it clear to him that she had chosen. Given that their relationship was already deep and they knew each other almost better than they knew themselves, it did seem that it wouldn't be wrong to move to that level of physical intimacy.

He ran down to the kitchens, his head still reeling with thoughts of Daine. The cook happily agreed to make him something different once she had gotten it out of him why he wanted it, and confirmed that there was a romance going on between Master Salmalin and Miss Sarrasri. She hadn't meant to be a gossip with her questions. Numair knew that she genuinely liked Daine and was pleased that Daine had found herself a "suitable young man to take care of her." Her words caused Numair to grin at the idea of his trying to take care of Daine.

Daine received a message from Numair asking her to attend dinner in his rooms at dusk. She smiled, realising that Numair was doing his up most to make some time for them to be alone. She decided to see if Kitten would stay with Harailt for the night, knowing that the dragonet was fond of the dean of the university and that he would be more than happy to entertain her for an evening with a list of experiments he wished to involve her in. The young dragon showed no reluctance to staying with Harailt, seemingly quite enthusiastic about the plan, especially when Daine promised to make it up to her with a treat or two the following day.

She took Kitten to Harailt a little before dusk fell, allowing herself time to change before going to his rooms. She had decided to wear the blue dress that she had had in Carthak, dressing with more care than she thought she had ever done, a feeling of anticipation lining her stomach. It was a good feeling, sending so much adrenaline around her bloodstream she felt as if she could fly faster and higher than any bird. Her eyes were alive with the thought of what was to come -- a sparkle that had never been there in such prominence before twinkled in them. She giggled to herself, wondering if this was how every girl felt before she met up with their lover. Looking in the mirror she visually examined herself, wondering how she appeared in Numair's eyes. For a slight moment, she regarded herself, wondering if she would look any different in the morning, the next time she stood here. How would everything change her? She recalled the strange dream she'd had, and how the woman had asked her what she would become. The smile that had adorned her face momentarily fell as remembered the dream and the baby girl that had been there and previous scenes of the dream where she had seen Numair's head being held by Ozorne. She looked out of the window in to the grounds of the palace and turned her thoughts to fact that Numair was alive and well and waiting for her.

Quickly, she glanced in the mirror one last time, expecting to briefly check that she looked as well as she could. Instead of seeing her own reflection, the old woman from her dream was there, staring at her. Some of the grey was gone from her hair and her skin appeared less lined, but it was clearly the same woman. Daine was too surprised to say anything, staring intently instead. The woman said nothing, simply smiling knowingly and nodding at the woman with smoky brown curls in front of her and seeming to walking away, leaving Daine gaping at her own reflection.

Shaking her head and muttering something about going slightly crazy, she left the room, heading to Numair's. Her body had recommenced its meeting with anticipation and adrenaline, their air around her buzzing with electricity in the warm, summer night. As she passed the large windows in the corridors she noticed the evening sky painted with all the oranges and reds of an artist's palate, the sun settling down in the horizon. The palace around her was silent, too many people had not returned from their battles, and it had left the place with an unrushed atmosphere. She briefly stopped, taking in the sensations that she felt, knowing that she would never have this moment or this night again.

By the time she arrived at Numair's room he was beginning to wonder if she had changed her mind altogether or if she had completely forgotten and gone off to the stables. He opened his door to let her in, taking in the sight that stood before him. She could have worn a flour sack and he would've still thought her beautiful, so words were completely beyond him now. She wore the dress she had worn in Carthak when he had complimented her, entranced. And now she was here, with him -- not with Kaddar or anyone else, but him. The fact filled his body with a feeling that caused goose bumps on his skin and a fire to light in his eyes that Daine noticed, making her laugh softly as she realized that the same fire burnt in her own. He kissed her before even speaking to her, words were somehow not necessary; everything had already been communicated between them. Her lips met his with the force that had surprised him at first, but now it became his life-source as he finally accepted that his feelings were returned by choice. It felt right, not at all similar to any of the women who had been here in his rooms previously; there was a connection between them that made it feel like the two final pieces of a jigsaw puzzle being fitted into place. Any concerned he had melted away like an icicle on the first day of spring as he and Daine moved into his room, their lips still engaged. When they finally parted he found all he could do was smile at her, still unable to move his eyes away from her.

She noticed the room she stood in. Countless times she had stood in that place, having needed to be in Numair's rooms for one reason or another, but she had never seen it like this, even when he had been courting one lady or another. His desk had been cleared and pulled out, set for dinner. Candles were lit and placed around the room, casting moving shadows on every wall, there orange glow reminiscent of the dying sun. She could see that fresh flowers had been picked and placed in pretty containers on the large window sill.

"You've gone to some trouble, Numair," she said looking up into the fire in his eyes.

He smiled, somewhat shyly. "I wanted to," he admitted, a slightly nervous tone to his voice, deepening its tone a little.

She put her hands around his waist and drew herself closer; standing on tiptoes to kiss him gently on his now fully healed lip. "You'll make me spoilt, and then you'll be sorry," she murmured, kissing him in between words.

"How will you make me sorry?" he whispered back, sending ripples of delight down her spine.

She touched his lips with a finger, following the line of the smooth, delicate skin. "You'd have to wait and see," he caught her finger in his mouth, wondering if there had been any point in planning the food.

Moving her hand away and holding it in his own, he sighed faintly. "We should eat and talk, and make this evening last as long as possible," he said, wanting to prolong this feeling of excited anticipation for as long as he could.

He moved a chair out for her and began to serve the food that the cook had prepared. It was suitably to Daine's taste -- all her favourite things that he could think of. The food had been kept warm by a spell that he had created for such purposes, one of the more useful household things that he could do. He sat down with her, meeting her look. A brief moment of uncomfortable silence shrouded them, neither sure which was to turn the conversation. Smiles crept at the sides of their mouths and they both laughed simultaneously. When their laughter had stopped the atmosphere had been broken.

"Are you nervous?" Daine asked Numair.

Numair laughed softly, looking down at his plate before answering. "Yes," he said simply.

"Why? You've known me long enough to not be, and I don't think this is new to you," she began to eat the roasted chicken.

"This is new to me," he contradicted her. "I've never felt like this before," he confessed, wanting to tell her but not able to meet her eyes.

"Really?" She queried. "You've not done all this before?"

"No, never," he shook his head, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

"How am I different?" she asked him, finding his shyness rather attractive.

"You… you're… you… you just are, Daine. You make me feel…" he searched for the word, "whole."

She looked at him with something like wonder in her eyes. As he looked in them he saw his own reflection mirrored back at him. "When did you know you were in love with me?" he still felt a little apprehensive about saying those words, they were still too new in his own mind, and too precious.

She looked coyly at him, her long curls framing her face and helping to highlight the large blue-grey eyes. "I think it was when we were in Carthak, and I realised I fair disliked it when you took lovers. When did you?"

"At Midwinter, when the barrier collapsed. I had known that I felt more for you than what I thought I should, but didn't name the feeling till then. After that I spent most of the time wondering how to deal with being in love with you," he said with a smile, the shared confessions adding to their intimacy.

"Did you tell anyone?" she asked, curious to find out why no one had been particularly surprised by their relationship so far.

Numair nodded. "Not _tell,_ precisely. Alanna and Thayet worked it out, so I would suspect that other people knew because of them, or just guessed. I may have been a bit obvious about it also," he smiled, causing Daine's heart to flutter.

"Onua guessed and I told Miri about it, but even she had worked it out," she told him. "Do you find it fair strange that this doesn't feel strange?" She asked him. "I mean, it just feels that it's _right_, that we should be doing this."

"I think that's what I've had trouble becoming adjusted to it; there hasn't been anything that's made me stop and reconsider since we first…" he smiled as he recalled the memory.

"Kissed," Daine finished for him. Her own cheeks tinged with colour as she shared the recollection.

They finished their meal, Numair producing a wonderfully fluffy dessert that they decided to save a part of for Kitten, who would have raptures over it. The sun had completely disappeared from the sky, the light from the moon giving the area a hauntingly mesmerising glow that shone through the window of Numair's rooms.

"We should take a walk," Daine said, gazing through the window at the scene below her. "It's lovely out there tonight, and it's so quiet. In a few days it will probably never be like this again."

Numair stood up, moving the dinner plates and such away. "Why don't we then?" She stood with him, straightening her skirts. "Let's walk toward the forest, toward the stream," she suggested, taking his hand.

They walked through the nearby fields in relative silence, captivated by the night. Above them were the thousands of stars permeating the cloudless night. Daine smelled the scent of lavender, carried on the soft, cooling breeze. In the distance she heardthehoot of an owl, beginning its nocturnal hunt, its wings beatinssoftly as it flewoevr them. The sense of anticipation had not been dulled by Numair's presence; it still hung there, gently reminding her of what the near future held. As they approached the stream, Numair stopped walking, lightly pulling her into his arms and kissing her with a level of intensity that she hadn't felt before. She returned it, the sounds of the trickling of the stream and the gentle rustling of the leaves becoming unknown noises in Daine's head; she became too lost in the action to hear or feel anything else. Their hands began to wander, already practised at finding sensitive spots on each other's bodies. Daine felt her pulse quicken and her temperature rise, as Numair began to set her body and her mind of a fire burning with the fuel of desire and love.She groaned when his mouth left hers, butstillretaining his hold on her, keeping her as close to him as clothes would allow.

"Shall we go back?" he asked huskily, desire seeping into his voice.

Daine nodded, her own yearning showing in her eyes.

They seemed to be back at Numair's rooms almost instantaneously. She felt the thumping of her heart in her chest as varying emotions grappled with it. Partly nervous, partly eager and hopelessly consumed with this man, she entered into his chamber. He kissed her again, tenderness turning rougher with desire. She felt his fingers begin to caress her, trailing lines across her body as if he was writing a book on her skin. Her own hands began to wander, remembering familiar territory from the previous nights in his bed. She felt him quiver and shudder as she traced the contours of his body, her mind alive with the banquet her senses were feeding on as she reveled in his touch and his responses to the journey her own hands were taking.

"Are you sure?" she heard him whisper as he began to undo the small buttons that laced up her dress.

"I'm sure," she responded, her own fingers busying themselves in his shirt. He trailed kisses down her neck, her dress sliding down to the floor, allowing the warm air to brush her skin, contrasting with the trail Numair was creating as his lips roamed across her body.

Daine's nerves had evaporated. _T__his is right,_ she thought to herself when her mind had achieved enough clarity to think properly. _When I wake up tomorrow morning I will have no regrets. There will be no awkward moments, no need to look away or hang my head. This is right. _The thought disappeared as her senses became overwhelmed by the man who was to become her lover.

When the sun broke through the window into the bedchamber of Numair Salmalin, Daine found herself lying with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, the bedcovers falling on to the floor on one side. She moved her head to look at him, still asleep with a look of contentment etched upon his face. She moved against him, hoping to rouse him from his slumber. His eyelids twitched and flickered, and he looked straight at her, his mouth breaking in to a sleepy smile. He moved so he could kiss her, his hands moving to hold her against him.

"How do you feel?" he whispered.

Daine smiled at him, her eyes beginning to feel heavy with desire at she looked at him, his hair mussed and spread over the pillow they had shared. "I can't explain how I feel," she said, words beyond her.

"Are you okay, then, nothing hurts?" he asked, concerned.

"Some things feel slightly _new_, and I'm aware of them, but nothing's painful," she replied truthfully. "How do you feel?"

Numair let out a soft, short laugh. "Like this is where I'm meant to be," his hands began to move across her, eager to resume what they had been practicing in the night.

Daine laughed as he playfully tickled her, and then exacted her revenge.

"Do we need to get up for anything?" she muttered, as her body began to respond to him.

"No, Magelet, not for awhile."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Now, review !


	11. Chapter 11 Names

Lela-of-Bast: Thank you. I thought it was poppingly corny! Much fun and quite challenging to write!

Neal's Chick: Too much fluff not enough plot. There will be more, in patches as the whole story is about their first few months together, but I needs a plot of sorts to hold it together.

Skysong the Dragonet: More trouble ahead!

Goldeneyedwildmage: Do these manic episodes happen often? They're most amusing! Glad you liked the fluff!

Daine's Daughter: Slight delay on uploading as I've been at work all day and very busy with no computer access! And I've only just got in (it's past 1am!) as I've been out with my colleagues for a meal. They're my excuses!

Jessica: Thank you! I was worried about it being trashy.

Narm's Briton 44: Good luck with the college ap's! Thank you for the compliment!

Dolphindreamer: Thank you! Writing in the third person isn't my usual style, I prefer first, but that wouldn't fit with TP stories, so your compliment was most encouraging!

Alex Rose: Don't worry, it will last for them, with a couple of upsets… but the making up's the fun bit!

Sonnet Lacewing: Thank you, as always! I don't think I quite have your crown! That line about the stars came from nowhere; the elf must have been working over time. Sent ap form off, should hopefully hear soon if I have an interview.

Imakeladrygirl: You like your fluff, don't you!

Aikia Riyen: Hope you enjoyed oz day! I won't ask any questions about the station wagon, apart from was it comfortable?

A/N: It all belong to Tamora Pierce!

Chapter 11 - Names

Daine looked in the mirror in Numair's bedchamber regarding her reflection, much as she had the previous evening. She didn't think she looked any different; no one could tell from her that she had finally spent the night _properly_ with Numair. She gave herself a slight smile as her mind went over the previous night and that that morning. She felt different; as if she had undergone some coming-of-age ceremony, and entered a different realm. Numair had been right; there would be no going back to holding hands. She realized the permanence of their relationship, holding complete trust in her mage that he would never have taken that final step without being sure of his own feelings and intentions. She sat back down on the bed, the sheets still crumpled with their love-making, and found that she felt completely and totally secure for the first time since before the bandits had arrived in Snowsdale. _There's a change,_ she thought, _I never thought that this would happen, that someone would love me and make me feel like this and now I don't feel surprised by it. It feels like it should be like this_.

Numair entered the room, his face clear of stubble and just a towel wrapped around his waist. Daine grinned when she saw him, reaching over to whip away the towel. "Daine!" he yelled, feigning fury, attempting to take back the towel. She flung it over the bed and went to him, putting her arm around his neck and leaning on his naked body. His hands went around her waist, and he kissed her gently. Moving away he looked at her thoroughly, his eyes taking in each detail, wanting to memorise every part of her. "You seem different," he assessed.

"How?" she asked, wondering if what they had done was somehow written across her face.

"You seem taller," he wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

"I'm fair sure I've passed the growing stage, Numair. You're not making any sense."

"I'm finding it difficult to explain," he began to tie his hair back, his brow lined with a thought.

A knock sounded at the door, Daine went to get it, not considering that whoever was there would see her in Numair's rooms, early in the morning and not yet dressed for the day.

George Cooper stood there, a look on his face that neither Daine nor Numair had ever seen before.

Several hours earlier, George had been in one of the seedier places in Corus, an inn known as The Quiet Woman, although the woman who owned the place could hardly be described as that. He had spent much of the previous few nights in the capital, tracking down acquaintances and allies from his days in the rogue, and engaging in clandestine meetings with the various people he had employed. He doubted that the problem with the tainted water had been solved, although no more attacks had been made. The trouble with the prisoners in Port Legann had also seemingly resolved itself, although Ecatzin Amaro was still being held in solitary confinement. There had been rumours of unrest in Corus; he had already heard of a group of Carthaki men causing a fight in another inn after criticising the result of the war, suggesting that Tortall would be in a much better condition if it had of been captured by Scanra or the Copper Isles. Protesting had gone on outside the prison about the conditions that some of the prisoners of war had been kept in. Rumours of torture had been plaguing the city for some days in certain circles and George was determined to find out where they were stemming from, certain that either a group or an influential person was behind it.

His evening had been spent pretending to consume much alcohol as he listened in on a conversation about a possible plan to assist an outbreak from the gaol. A name had repeatedly crept up, mentioned over and over again, almost as if the person was a god. George had listened until the men had been too drunk to make sense and had then gone to find the only person he thought might be able to offer information that would be based purely on fact and not solely on rumour.

Kayam Norahi had lived in Corus for almost eighty years; he had been a member of the underworld for longer than even George's mother could remember. He had always supported the rulers of his country, even the distinctly less conventional reign of King Jonathan IV had been praised by Norahi, although he had taken it upon himself to break almost rule the sovereigns made. George imagined that he would have heard about the happenings and would no doubt have a theory on the root of them. He lived a short distance from The Quiet Woman, although he had not patronised that particular place for a number of years since the current owner had taken over. George strode over to the run down basement that Norahi called home, running various scams out of it over the years. The door was ajar, which caught George by surprise. He made his way in warily, his dagger at the ready, and paced through the messy front room, paper and food wrapping discarded over the rotting carpets. A rat dashed across the room, disturbed by George's entrance. He quietly made his way to the back room, listening intently for any sounds of Norahi. None came, not even the rasping sound of the old man breathing in his sleep. George felt alarmed, his pulse racing and his muscles tense. He pushed open the door, moving in such a way that he would have been immediately able to disarm an attacker who was standing near the door. No one was there. The only human thing in the room was the bloody corpse of Kayam Norahi, sat on his chair, his glasses half hanging off his over large nose, his throat gashed viciously.

George stood in silence, instinctively still listening for any other presence although given the state of the body, he knew that the perpetrator would be far gone by now. He looked around the room; writing had been scribbled on the walls, including the name of the person he had overheard in the inn. He read the screed that had been written on the wall facing the old man, declaring hatred of all that Tortall stood for and their allegiance to the forthcoming uprising.

George had been there long enough. He left the building, closing the door behind him, and set off in the direction of The Dancing Dove, knowing that he was not the right person to deal with the aftermath of Norahi's murder. He took the short cuts, walking in the shadows in the dark alleys that were mazed through the streets of the city. The night was clear and starlit, the full moon adding an eerie presence after what George had just witnessed. George distrusted the full moon. To some it was a thing of beauty, highlighting certain things in a new way. To him it was the sign of deception, things were not as they seemed when the moon was full, and it was too easy to make mistakes and misreadings. His strong senses caught the movement of someone behind him; he turned sharply, noticing a swift movement of someone into the shadows. Pretending to carry on unawares, he flipped himself round and utilising his Sight, pinned a large man to the wall of the alley. He felt a fist in his stomach, winding him slightly and causing him to momentarily relax his grip. A hand grabbed his throat. George began to fight as he had taught Alanna many moons ago, moving swiftly from one attack to another. Another man had approached silently. George was aware of his company before he felt a dagger pushed against his throat. He already had a hold of one of the blades he carried. Twisting his arm his thrust it into the chest of the man behind him, hearing him groan. He moved the dagger out of the dying man's grip and lunging himself at the first attacker held it against the side of his face, using his body weight to bang him against the wall.

"Why?" he asked the trembling man.

"He told us to," the man responded.

"But why me? Why Kayam Norahi?"

"Because people would notice and it would take some revenge for the butchering of innocent men," the man's voice was weakening.

"What butchering?" George demanded.

"In Port Legann. The prisoners. Ecatzin Amaro, he was killed because he dared to speak out at how they were being tortured…" the man began to stutter, coughing and sputtering. George relaxed the knife, grappling the man and forcing him to walk. His Sight was telling him something was not quite right and his mind was agreeing. This man had not stopped speaking of his own accord and to George's knowledge Ecatzin Amaro was alive and well. He had to get the man back to the palace. He escorted him to a house an employee of George's lived, knowing that it was going to take more than one of them to get him to the palace.

Five hours later George went to the door of Numair Salmalin, knowing that he would be needed to see if the same spell has been used on Thomer Varsgen as on Ecatzin Amaro. George knew that he did not look spectacular. Too many nights of haunting Corus and too little sleep in the hot summer days had left him looking older and tired. He could already hear Alanna's rebuking when she returned, which was expected to be any day now.

"We need you," he told the mage. "It's urgent."

Numair nodded. George nodded at Daine, not even able to raise a smile.

"We'll see you in the guard room in the cells," he added, turning away to give Numair a moment to grab what he needed. The feelings that George had been having since the trouble in Port Legann were now amplified a hundred-fold. Word had been sent to Jonathan to hasten his return, few reasons given since that George suspected that whoever was controlling this operation may have sufficient power to intercept any messages. His fear of upcoming dread had been realised.

Numair found George and Harailt in the small room that the guards used when they took a break from their duties. George's expression had not improved since he had left Numair's rooms; it was still grim, hinting at ominous news. Numair sat down, vaguely aware of a piercing screaming coming from one of the cells.

"What's going on?" He asked, searching their faces for details.

George sighed painfully. "We appear to have another Ecatzin Amaro," he began to fill Numair in on the details of his night time adventure.

"We can also verify Thomer Varsgen's claim that Amaro is dead," Harailt informed them. "His body was found in his cell in the early hours of the morning. They have no idea as yet as to how he died."

"I can probably give them a theory to work with there," Numair said, grimly. "Why did they kill Kayam Norahi, I don't see how that aligns itself with their cause."

"Possibly because they knew of his connection to me and that I had been searching for information. He would also have been very much against their principals which seem to centre on bringing about the demise of Tortall. There may also be another reason, connected more directly with Norahi that we don't know as yet. It will also cause trouble with the rogue, sending a message to them. They would quite happily have sent me to the Black God as well," George replied, his voice monotone and lacking in emotion with tiredness. "I need to lay low for a while, now and let someone else take over finding out information."

Numair sighed. The men were silent for a moment, each of them considering the events and possible theories. "I imagine that Amaro's life was ended by the spell he had on him, someone has harmed the focus they had of him."

"Any idea who this mage could be?" George asked, looking at Numair.

"A powerful one. That type of control is difficult. They would also have to be charismatic and persuasive in order to become close enough to a person in order to complete the spell. There does have to be certain element of cohesion," Numair replied.

"I have to say that I can't think of a mage in Tortall, let alone Corus, who fits that description," Harailt announced. "Do you have any names that you've come across?" He directed the question at George.

"Before I left for Norahi's house I sat in The Quiet Woman, listening in to a conversation about a mage who the men speaking appeared to have some reverence for. His name was also written across the walls in the house, connected to the rumoured uprising and telling of hatred for all that Tortall stands for. It wasa name I am sure I have heard before, but I'm not sure where," George told them, watching their faces to read their reactions.

"Are you going to tell us his name?" Harailt asked, wondering why George was holding back.

"I think you should talk to Varsgen first. I don't think it would be wise to jump to any conclusions at present," George answered.

Numair stood up. "Then we'll see him now. If he has a similar spell controlling him like Amaro then I think will be able to deduce it is the same man. Which would then beg the question is it the same mage who poisoned the water?"

Harailt joined him on his feet. "I'll do the talking, Numair. You watched for his reactions. I don't think Jonathan would be too happy if you punched another prisoner!"

They went into the cell where Varsgen was being held, a guard chaperoning them. Harailt began to question the man sat before them, looking at the damage inflicted on him by George as they had fought. The man spluttered and coughed whenever the question was asked of who he was answering too and where he was and why the old man had been killed. Varsgen didn't appear as instable as Amaro, who had clearly been a little more than disturbed to start with. Both Numair and Harailt came out of the sell feeling as if they had confirmed what they thought they knew, but not learnt any fresh information.

George was waiting for them, still in the guards' office. He raised his eyebrows as they walked in, curious to know what conclusions they had come to.

"It's a remarkably similar spell to what was on Amaro. He's certainly under a gagging spell, used with a focus," Numair informed George. "I would stake money on it being the same mage."

George nodded his understanding, waiting for Harailt's comment.

"He confirmed everything that you said, but added nothing more. The gagging spell prevented that. He is no where near as dangerous as Amaro, and I doubt he will cause the same trouble that Amaro did. I am beginning to theorise that he was an expendable person in this game that is being played, and had he been killed tonight along with his friend there would have been very little disappointment. I think their pursuing of George was to let him know that they were aware of his observance. If you were killed," Harailt smiled at George, "It would have been a bonus."

"So what do we report to Jon when he arrives back tomorrow?" George inquired of the two mages.

"That our suspicions of what had caused Amaro to behave the way he did have been concerned and that there appears to be an uprising in Corus caused by people wanting to weaken the state and opening it up for another party to take over, as they consider that Tortall is becoming immoral and will face the wrath of the gods," Numair summed up. "What is the name of the mage that you have associated to all of this?"

"Karrum Makheen," George told them. "Let that name stick in your mind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Now, review! It will spur me on to write more chapters this weekend!


	12. Chapter 12 Jonathan

Alex Rose: Your wish is my command!

Silverlake: That's the way things are going!

Ishlana: Thank you!

Sonnet Lacewing: The plot is becoming intricate. I keep worrying I'm going to trip

myself up! I'm going to revise it at the end and correct errors then.

Imakeladrygirl: Thank you!

Narm's Briton: Hope you feel better, that always happens at weekends.

Daine's Daughter: Be prepared for a long, long wait. I like suspense!

Celuna Cirrus: I got freaked out by Ecatzin Amaro and I wrote the thing!

Dolphin Dreamer: Thank you again!

A/N: You know the drill! It's Tamora's...

This story is rated PG13, so there are hints at adult themes. Read them as you will. Having recently seen a PG13 film, which basically showed adult "themes", I think its rated appropriately.

Chapter 12 – Jonathan

The evening sky had been tinted red by the sun by the time Numair left the cells to seek out Daine. She had not wanted to accompany him that morning, knowing that it would be a long day of discussion and that she would much prefer to be outside, planning to recheck all the sites that had suffered with the tainted water and see if any more of the animals had been affected.

He immediately went to the stables, knowing that if she was going to be anywhere within the palace grounds, she would be there. He found Cloud's stall empty with obvious signs of Daine having been there. Walking out to the field she would generally use to exercise the horses he saw her in the distance, her curls wildly flying behind her as she galloped towards him. His heart sang at the sight of her and he revelled in the knowledge that she knew how he felt about her, and returned his feelings. Any melancholy that he had felt some months ago at having to keep what he felt away from her had been evaporated like water on a hot day.

Daine dismounted Cloud, leaving her near a salt lick, and walked quickly towards him. She grabbed him into a hug, raising her head for a kiss. He returned it, the scent of her hair and the touch of her skin reprising memories from that morning.

She pulled away eventually, looking at him with the large blue-grey eyes he sometimes felt like he could drown in. "I had word that Jonathan and Thayet are almost here. We should expect them in one or two hours," she informed him, her finger playing with the black opal that hung around his neck.

"That's just as well. We really need Jonathan here now," he told her, the events of the previous day creeping into his mind. Her eyes widened, and he told her of what had happened to George in Corus the night before.

"So we know that the problems with that man in Legann and this man who tried to kill George are connected, and they are probably something to do with the water supplies being contaminated?" she asked for confirmation.

Numair nodded. "The mind control that has been used on both men is similar, as it would take a powerful mage to wield that amount of magic. As with the use of cinnabar and our theory of using a vessel to pour it into the water; that again would take an immense amount of power."

"Could you have done that?" She asked, knowing that Numair was considered to be one of the most powerful mages at present.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably, it's not the can of thing I would attempt to do. We aren't sure of a mage in Tortall who would be able to carry out the things, though we have got a name for him, Karrum Makheen. We need more intelligence work to be carried out, which is where you and I may come into play as George has to be out of the question now."

Daine nodded. "So much for hoping for a peaceful time now Ozorne's dead."

"Unfortunately the aftermath of war can be as horrendous as the war itself, just not so blatant," Numair smiled wryly.

Ordering Cloud to stay where she was, Daine accompanied Numair back into the palace, informing him of her afternoon's work. She had taken water samples to check if the spell he, Harailt and Kitten had performed had been successful. It had appeared to be; there were no more sickly animals, and the ones she had fed Duke Baird's posset to had recovered well.

They told the kitchen staff and Duke Gareth of the king's imminent return so sufficient preparations could be made. Jonathan had been expected back the following day, so had obviously made good time on his journey, prompted by the requests for him to rapidly return. Daine then went to fetch Kitten, who had spent the afternoon in the kitchens, having developed the spell she used to tidy Daine's mussed clothes enough to be able to tidy the work surfaces, proving her invaluable, especially after a hectic day of preparing different dishes. She found Numair again in his rooms, ploughing through his books, hunting for any clues to gauge the mage's power. She sat down on the rug that adorned his study, teasing and playing with Kitten while listening to him repeat facts, memorising them and piecing information together like a huge, complicated jigsaw. Numair looked up occasionally, smiling at her and Kitten, them becoming immersed once more in the old tomes.

Jonathan arrived back at the palace two hours after sunset, tired, weary but desperate to begin attempting to sort the latest threat to Tortall. He immediately demanded a conference consisting of his usual advisers, also asking for the Wildmage to be present. He wished Alanna would also be able to attend, but she was not expected to arrive back in the capital for another two days, having only recently left the Scanran boarder in the north.

They met in the large meeting room, it having been set up with a supper to cease any hunger. Jonathan found that his appetite had dwindled; such was the apprehension that was welling in his stomach. He noticed that George's face was pale and wan, lacking it's usually colour. He had briefly been informed by Myles of the incident in Corus the previous night, and the attack on George's life and his wish for Alanna to be present vanished. Seeing her husband look as he did would have provoked a hot headed reaction in her that certainly would not have helped matters. He knew that they were going to have to tread slowly and intelligently as this man appeared to be both cunning and powerful.

Daine and Numair sat together, Kitten perched on a high stool to Daine's right, her intelligent reptilian eyes peering at people around the room. The meeting began in the usual way; reports and recounts were given, bringing some people up to date with the events that had occurred. Jonathan allowed people chance to fill plates up with the food that had been set out, forcing himself to eat. He knew that giving them time to think and mull over what had happened and the predicament they were in would hopefully encourage ideas and theories on how to progress.

He brought them to a silence, knowing that there was a need to decide things rapidly, as they had no idea what to expect from Karrum Makheen and what or when his next attack would be.

George spoke first. "We need to get more information about Karrum Makheen and his theories and any rumoured future plans. We know he detests how Tortall is run, and believes that we will face the wrath of the gods because of our liberal ways. I suspect that these views and the diatribes he makes about them has caused a good number of people to begin to follow him."

"We can assume that he is charismatic and intelligent, as well as a powerful mage," Jonathan continue after George had fallen silent. "I wonder if those really are his views, or if they are just a way of bringing people to support him. It is not difficult after a war like the one that we have just had, to play on people's low morale and taint them."

"But, effectively we have won the war. People have celebrated," Duke Gareth interjected.

"Corus is made up of a melting pot of different people. Some of those are from enemy states, such as Scanra and the Copper Isles. They will not be so happy because of where their true affiliation lies. Tortallian's who have been badly hit by the war, either by disease or famine will be easy targets for him, if they believe they were not helped enough by those in charge. Also, we have those people who were disaffected previously; there have always been those who have disagreed with the way I have ran things with my attitude being so different to that of my father's. Having a female King's Champion did not help with some people as well," Jonathan smiled at George with the reference to Alanna. "And there are those who will feel that there is power to be won. That they will gain if there is an uprising against the crown. I suspect that Karrum Makheen is desirous of his own power and this disruption is a way of trying to but himself some."

Numair nodded. "I agree with you whole heartedly, my lord. But while we cannot be sure of his intentions or his motivation behind them until he had made we can attempt to cease any more attempts to injure or worse. We need to find him."

"I recognise that. Are there any theories as to what we can do immediately? George is known to them, so he needs to lie low for a while," Jonathan responded.

"Can Daine be used as a spy? She can take the shape of a small animal and find her way into any place that we suspect Karrum Makheen, or his associates, to be in," Duke Gareth suggested.

Daine nodded. "That would be easy enough. But we will need to narrow down the places that he goes to first."

"I have spies out in Corus at present trying to find out that knowledge. I wonder if he is using a pseudonym. I have never heard of a Karrum Makheen before. I doubt that he has waited till now for the first time to start trouble," George theorised.

"Possibly. He appears to have a great deal of knowledge about magic, knowledge that not just any mage would have, and owns a great deal of power. I am surprised that neither Harailt nor I have heard of him before. A pseudonym would answer that," Numair added.

Jonathan could feel the tension in the room increasing as people began to offer theories and suggestion, everyone intent on stopping this new enemy.

"Maybe it would be an idea for you and Harailt to make a list of people who could possibly be Karrum Makheen. Then at least any spies would be able to check any names that they hear," Daine offered quietly to Numair. He regarded her proudly.

"That would be useful," George said from across the table, his ears picking up on her comment. "Surely you and Harailt would have some notion of who this could be. It doesn't need to be someone from Tortall. I'm would imagine it's a mage who was maybe schooled in Carthak, and has changed his name as you did, Numair, to avoid recognition."

Numair seemed to think deep into thought at George's words. That possibility he had not considered before and it deep open a lot of options. Jonathan watched Numair, knowing how much he relied upon his friend in times like these.

"We need to keep an account of any unusual goings on in places like the gaol and in the towns on the outskirts of the capital. That will be where I expect we will pick up on any strange gossip or new faces. If what the king has said is correct, which I'm inclined to think that it is, then Karrum Makheen has been in the area for maybe a few months, in order to set this up. He may have family here, or old friends who he stayed with originally. Of course, the main incidents will take place in the centre of Corus, so it would be wise for maybe Daine and some other employees of George to spend some time around there," Gary spoke up for the first time, having given due consideration to what he had heard.

"There are certainly possibilities, George, thinking about what you said about the name Karrum Makheen being a pseudonym. I can attempt to make some enquiries as to the whereabouts of certain people I know to have the nature and the inclination to do something like this," Numair woke up from his deep thoughts.

"We could also do with working on breaking the gagging spell that's affecting Thomer Varsgen," Harailt told them. "Having done some research it would be possible to do it, it would, however, take a great amount of strength."

"I looked at that also. From what we've seen of Varsgen, he's completely controlled by the focus. If we can break that hold, then I imagine he would give us as much information as we needed to begin to track down Makheen," Numair agreed.

"How much of your gift would be needed to do that?" Jonathan asked.

"It would take a lot," Harailt interrupted before Numair could minimise the truth, knowing that Jonathan would not allow him to put himself in danger.

"Then I am forbidding you to do it until you can find a way without draining yourself," Jonathan ordered.

Numair's jaw clenched firmly. Jonathan knew he would not be impressed with the order, being the type of person who would always push himself to the limit, whatever the consequences. "Is that clear, Numair?" he asked, trying to keep his tone steady.

"I wouldn't necessarily drain myself doing it," Numair replied, looking Jonathan in the eye.

"When you know for sure that you can do it with minimum disruption to your gift then I will give you permission to go ahead. I need you to be on full alert. If we are dealing with someone of great power then you are our greatest asset. I cannot let you put yourself at risk," Jonathan explained.

"I understand, your highness," Numair's jaw slackened as he grasped the truth of the king's words. "I do think, however, that it would be a good idea for Harailt and myself to take a walk through some of the areas of Corus and see if we can sense anyone with a strong gift."

Jonathan nodded. "I agree. However, I recommend that you maybe take that outing with Daine. People would then be too occupied with gossip to pay any attention to the fact that two of Tortall's greatest mages were patrolling. Harailt can go into the town at another time," Jonathan smothered a smile, his first of the evening, as he watched Daine's face redden slightly at the reference to their relationship.

The meeting began to draw to a close, now that the beginning of a strategy had been drawn up. Patrols around the city were to be increased and certain prisoner and known criminals discreetly questioned. In the morning Numair and Daine were to take a tour of Corus under the guise of a shopping trip to see if any more information could be learnt of if Numair could pick up on anyone whose gift was strong enough to have performed the spells that they knew of so far. The quiet and serene palace that Daine had enjoyed the previous day was now filled with a hubbub of activity and noise that she had not experienced before, even after the barrier had evaporated at Midwinter. Everyone appeared to have a purpose and a task to perform.

It was approaching midnight, and although informal discussions were taking place Numair knew that they needed to sleep before their visit in the morning. He led Daine to his rooms, desirous of some time alone with her. Kitten was already asleep in Daine's arms, snoring softly. She had clearly worked hard in the kitchens in the afternoon and the cook had rewarded her with more food than she was accustomed to, her belly now bloated making strange noises as she digested.

Daine had returned to his rooms without question, not even considering the people they saw as they walked into Numair's quarters. Numair watched as she placed Kitten down in a large basket padded with cushions that she had moved there from her own room. She followed him into the bedchamber, her hand searching to hold his. With the light of one candle glowing causing small flickering shadows to dance over the walls, Numair began to kiss her. All thoughts of Karrum Makheen erased themselves from his mind as Daine began to make the kiss go deeper, her hands exploring his body and capturing all of his senses. She led him over to the bed, straddling him. Her fingers skilfully undoing the buttons of his shirt, untying the band from his hair and letting his black mane fall about his face. He groaned as her lips moved down his neck, starting to let his own hands explore underneath her shirt, smiling at her reaction as she pushed her hips harder against him, encouraging his hands to touch her in places newly discovered.

The heat of the night and the echoes of action and debate from the palace pushed them further in to their need for each other; just them, no interruptions or cares, with their hunger for this new passion. Numair knew that any chance of getting to sleep at an early hour had gone. He smiled as Daine roughly removed his shirt, the yearning in her eyes driving him to distraction as she showed him what a quick learner she was.

------------You know what to do! If you don't, press review!


	13. Chapter 13 Reunions

Sonnet Lacewing: You'll see how its done… You could probably work it out anyway from what we've said!

Wildmage: That would be spoiling things if I gave that away…

Dolphindreamer: Thank you for pointing that out, that's really helpful. I hadn't noticed it because obviously I knew who was speaking. I've just written another similar scene and I have done what you suggested. Constructive criticism like that is really useful. Thank you!

Daine's Daughter: You're just going to have to wait! Ner ner!

Jessica: I used the term "gagging spell" in Interlude, as it seemed to fit. I couldn't think of a better way to put it. Any suggestions gratefully received!

Celuna Cirrus: Thank you!

Goldeneyedwildmage: Thank you. I hope the white jacket people have been treating you well!

Narm's Briton: I didn't think it was that hot… it hinted, but didn't describe.

Numair's Lover: When you first get with someone who's special to you, you don't sleep!

Imakeladrygirl: Here's the update!

A/N: This was the chapter that thoroughly depressed me to write. It was like pulling teeth! I think the elf had gone on strike!

Disclaimer: Please refer to a previous chapter's disclaimer. It still stands.

Chapter 13 – Reunions

Corus was teeming with people; the busy streets filled with merchants and traders, all trying to sell their wares and people of all ages and sizes and of all origins fighting for bargains. Daine could see bright colours covering the markets and highlighting the displays in shops. She heard different accents and languages pouring in her ears as she strolled through the streets of the capital. She saw a trader rowing with a young boy over the price of a wooden table, heated words being thrown about its quality and the level of its price. A large woman with several bags of goods from the food markets barged passed Daine, almost knocking her over. Daine caught sight of Numair's indignant look, obviously about to shout the woman with a lecture of manners causing Daine to laugh.

"Leave her," she told him, taking his hand. "It's market day and busy. If she was more aware of her size she wouldn't have moved passed me like that!"

"If she was more aware of her size then she wouldn't have bought all those pastries and sweets!" Numair mumbled, sending a glare in the direction that the woman had gone. He saw the street entertainers, jugglers, magicians and musicians dotted around the scene that they were wandering though, noting how they added to the almost festival-like atmosphere.

Daine's attention was caught once more by the people she saw, going about their business. A few looks came in their direction, for both she and Numair were well known in Tortall, particularly in Corus. A few ladies in fine clothes had smiled flirtatiously at Numair, sending looks of dislike at Daine as she had his arm around her or her hand in his. She simply smiled at them, totally unperturbed by the meaning in their looks, knowing that he was well and truly hers.

Aside from the reason behind their trip, Daine enjoyed the experience. It wasn't often that she came into Corus, usually just to buy Midwinter gifts, or if there was something in particular that she needed. Now they browsed, Numair taking her into some different and interesting shops that she would not have normally ventures into. She found a few items of clothing that she took a fancy to, and purchased them with some of the money she had saved up. Numair had wanted to buy them for her, but her pride and obstinacy had won through and she had refused, demanding that he spent his money on himself; although he did slip back into one or two shops while Daine was trying on.

They wandered into the seedier area of town, a place that Daine had never really ventured into before. The streets were somehow darker and the buildings closer together, leaving little room for light. The people around them appeared either slightly preoccupied or suspicious as they noticed them. Daine was intrigued by this place, noticing silent exchanges between people, quick glances assessing potential hazards or allies. Numair knew the place relatively well, having spent some time there when he first came to Corus with no money and a need to stay unknown. He took Daine into a magic shop, one with no sign above it; simply a symbol that she imagined was an old, arcane emblem representing what the shop sold. He nodded briefly to the shop owner and then escorted Daine to a corner of the large, dusty room.

"This is where I used to come a lot when I first got here," he told her a quiet voice. "From here it is easy to sense any mages without it being picked up on. This shop has always been a safe haven for mages. There's a shrouding spell that's been on it for two hundred years or so, that protects anyone who's inside. I slept here for the first few weeks when I came to Corus." Daine noticed that he looked slightly melancholic as he spoke, remembering times that had not been easy.

Numair sat still for a moment, his eyes closed as if he was meditating. Daine gave him space, knowing that he was searching for the mage who was causing such concern. A few minutes later, his eyes opened and he shook his head at her.

"He's shrouding himself," he told her, a strange smile crossing his lips. "I'm positive that he knows either me or Harailt, and is aware that we would recognise him if we sensed him."

"But wouldn't you have recognised the magic that was used to contaminate the water?" Daine asked.

Numair shook his head. "Not if he's managed to disguise it. I need to get back to the palace and see if I can find out what's happened to certain people I knew of in Carthak," he stood, up, offering his hand to help up Daine. She took it smiling, allowing him to pull her into his arms. He kissed her gently on the top of her curls, although Daine could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere and they began to make their way back to the palace, although Numair had to stop and look at a new collection of books that were being arranged on the shelves.

George sat in the rooms he and Alanna used when they were at the palace. He was hunched up on their bed, his head resting against the wooded headboard, wondering a multitude of thoughts. He longed to have his wife back with him. He had known since the beginning of their relationship that there would be weeks, months even, when they would be separated, but he had known that it would be worth it for the time that they did have together. He wanted her now, to be able to discuss what had happened in Corus and the death of a man he had liked and respected since he was a boy. He was also anxious to check that she was in one piece and unharmed. He knew Alanna could more than look after herself, but she was still his wife and lover; he still worried about her, knowing that there was always the possibility that one day she wouldn't come home at all.

George made himself move of the bed and put the negative thoughts from his mind. He had been ordered by Jonathan to lie low and stay well out of the way of Karrum Makheen and his growing following, simply staying in touch with the band of spies that he had working for him in Corus. He looked out of the window, feeling relatively useless and desperate for something to keep him occupied. He decided to leave the palace and take an innocent journey to the Dancing Dove and catch up with any old acquaintances and sample some of the inn's wares. It was still only just before noon, and he doubted that any of Makheen's men would attempt anything in broad daylight and well out in the open. He wanted the company and he wouldn't be disobeying Jonathan's instructions, he wasn't grounded to the palace after all.

It took George barely any time at all to get to the Dancing Dove, welcoming the familiar smells of ale and not always honest hard work. The people there did not know of his career now, thinking that he was more a kept man, being married to the Lioness. He had been happy with them thinking this; it prevented any threat of discovery of the spies who worked for him in Corus, of whom some were regulars at the inn. Indeed, one of them had been an employee of his when George had been king of the rogue. He settled into a chair with a frayed cushion and ordered a jar of the ale he enjoyed. A tall man with short, fair approached him. George smiled in recognition as he sat with him at the table.

"I've not seen you in here or awhile," the man said, taking a swig of his drink.

George shook his head. "I didn't expect to see you in here either," he admitted, placing his glass down heavily on the table. "How's life been treating you?"

"Fairly well. I'm all quiet on the work-front at the moment, its been worryingly quiet, until now, with our new guest," the man's eyebrows raised questioningly.

George mirrored his expression, not quite believing his luck at bumping into this man at this point in time. Sometimes the gods did smile upon him. "So, what do you know?" he said quietly, making sure that his words were inaudible to anyone but his intended audience.

The man smiled. "Probably as much as you, if not less. Is it safe to talk here?" he inquired.

George looked around him, taking in the faces in the room. He nodded, "I'd say so. I've known most of these people for years I'd rather not count, and they wouldn't suspect that we might be talking about anything important anyhow."

The man smiled, bowing his head slightly. "I overheard a conversation in a run down shop where they sell only things that they shouldn't really be selling."

"Which one might that be then?" George inquired.

"Zesper's, at least I think it still goes by that name. There's no sign on the front. There were two men and a woman in there, of no distinguished appearance. I pretended to be a drunk, quite fitting for that place, and feigned sleep, sitting close enough to hear what they were saying. Makheen is staying in Low Wood. He has distant family there who don't ask too many questions, being quite corrupt themselves, they mentioned his family, but only referred to him by that ridiculous name. He also has a second or third cousin in prison in Corus – that much was discussed in the shop. They were excited about his latest plan, although I'm not certain what it was to do with, they weren't specific, just that it would show the king that they were serious about targeting him," the man looked at George, draining his glass.

"Any idea what his real name may be? We're of the notion that Karrum Makheen is a pseudonym," George asked.

The man shook his head. "I've enquired into it, but I can find no record connecting him to the family in Low Wood, it is a distant connection I believe, and he is only ever referred to as Makheen. Do you have any ideas?"

"I know no more than you do, Sammin," he said, standing up. "Can I buy you a drink, and then I can ask you some questions?" The man nodded. George returned with two more large glasses of ale.

"Who are you working for now?" George asked, passing Sammin his drink.

"Letquin in Carthak," Sammin answered, taking a drink. "I organise things over here in a similar role to you."

"Is Kaddar worried about what has happened here?" George inquired, briefly flicking his eyes around the room to see if anyone was taking an interest in them. No one was; the inn was fairly quiet with it being early on in the day, most of its patrons would still be asleep.

Sammin shrugged. "I imagine he would be. I don't agree that this has much to do with the king, or the way things are ran over here. I think whoever this mage may be wants some control or wealth, or he's bitter about something that's happened previously. Have you considered he may have a grudge against someone in court?"

George shook his head. "We're with the power theory at the moment, although I don't think that the idea of a grievance has been discussed yet. What are your plans within this?"

"Purely to keep an eye on things. There's no threat as of yet to Carthak and Kaddar, but if things were to go badly over here then that may be a possibility. If I come across any information I'll let you know. We're hardly enemies anymore, not that _we_ ever were," Sammin smiled slightly. George returned the expression. He had known Sammin since before he had met Alanna. Sammin had annoyed a rather heartless merchant while working in his house as a spy. George had provided a safe place for him to stay in exchange for useful information from time to time. Gradually, Sammin had worked his way up to becoming one of the assistant spymasters in Carthak, now under Kaddar's new regime. George had no need to be wary of him; Sammin had proved he was trustworthy on many occasions, although George knew the game too well to give away everything or bare his soul on the subject.

George bowed his head briefly as Sammin stood up, slugging the rest of his drink. He shook his friend's hand, his eyes giving nothing away in case anyone was watching their exchange. "I'll see you soon," he said. Sammin nodded, picking up the bag he carried and exiting the smoky room.

George remained in the Dancing Dove for a while longer, his brain ticking over what he had learnt from Sammin. The idea of a grudge hadn't been considered and George thought it unlikely, although it did need some thought giving to it as it was another avenue to explore. He watched the people filtering through the inn, some of the faces he recognised, and engaged in lively banter with them, other were new, strangers to what seemed like a previous existence some days, of when he ran the rogue. His glum mood hadn't really lifted; he applied a happy looking face as he usually did, but he longed for his wife to return. He headed back to the palace, collecting his horse form the stables about the back of the inn, hoping that Alanna might be back that evening.

Numair spent the afternoon researching and attempting to make contact with people he had known from his earlier days in Carthak who would know of the whereabouts of some of his more distasteful acquaintances. He could think of a few people who would have the skill and motivation to do such things as Karrum Makheen, but no name particularly stood out. He sat back in his chair and sighed deeply, looking out of the window into the distance. He saw Daine walking towards the stables and debated going out to join her. Onua was due back tomorrow and she was busy making sure that everything was in order for her return. He had given in now to the notion that until more was somehow revealed about Makheen, either through his magic or through information discovered about him, he wouldn't be able to decipher anything else about him until then. Throwing a robe around him, he opted to go and see his lover. As he gazed at her from the window he spotted a horse and rider that he recognised. Alanna had returned.

The Lioness dismounted and hugged the young woman who stood near the stables, kissing her briefly on the cheek.

"You look well," she told her, pulling what little baggage she had from her mount. "How's Numair?"

Daine smiled, now thankfully passed blushing whenever his name was mentioned. "He was racking his brains trying to think of who this mage could be. I haven't seen him for a fair few hours, actually, so he may have joined Harailt," Daine informed the Lioness.

Alanna smiled, "How's Numair?" she repeated, emphasizing her words so Daine could not misread her meaning.

"He's good, well, better than good…" Daine said, thinking of her mage. "How was your journey back?"

"It was what you'd expect. A spidren attack, problems with some rogue Scanran soldiers, enough action to keep us busy. I rode through the night and left the others to amuse themselves," Alanna paused briefly, looking towards the palace. "Would you have any idea where George is?"

Daine shook her head. "He returned from Corus a little while ago, but I'm not sure where he went after leaving his horse here."

"Thank you, I'll find him. And we'll catch up later," Alanna sent Daine a warm grin and sped off to find her husband.

George was back in the suite of rooms that they shared at the palace. Alanna saw him sat on one of the chairs in the lounge area, his face buried in a book about the history of Tortall. She watched him for a minute or too, her chest hurting with the amount of love she felt for him. She briefly remembered the day he came to her while she was sat weaving in her tent, making him a gift for Midwinter. Then she had told him that she wanted to be his, and she had stayed being his since then with never a single regret. He became aware of eyes focused on him and looked towards who they belonged to. Immediately, he got out of his chair and lunged towards her, sweeping her up into his arms. The passion between them had never ceased, even with all their years of marriage behind them; they didn't see enough of each other to take one another for granted. There was silence as George greeted her without words, his lips doing another kind of talking. Alanna felt her body respond to his touch, every slight movement against her amplified after too long apart. He led her into their bedchamber and onto the bed, his fingers busily undoing her attire.

"I've missed ye, lass," he muttered, recovering familiar territory with his fingers.

Daine saw Alanna and George briefly as they made their way to the kitchens in search of food just after sunset. Their arms were wrapped around each other, perfect contentment etched upon both of their faces. They fitted together easily, complimenting each other with their differences and similarities. Daine sighed, wondering, but half knowing, if she and Numair would be as enduring as them in years to come. She saw the tall, dark mage walking towards her, a distant look glazing across his face that broke into a smile as he spotted her. She felt her heart pound in her chest, confirming her knowledge and her choice, she had chosen well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&NOW REVIEW&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	14. Chapter 14 Horse Hearted

Goldeneyedwildmage: All will be revealed…. smiles annoyingly

Neals Chick: Thank you.

Silverlake: Thank you. I like writing about Alanna, she's interesting.

Dolphin Dreamer: I liked that bit too. I like describing city scenes so I'm glad you commented on it.

Daine's Daughter: You'll have to wait a bit longer to find out who he is…

Aikia Riyen: Sounds squashed. Good memories?

Lela-of-Bast: Thank you. I've become obsessive about updating once a day, although it may slow day to every other day towards the end as the chapters are getting longer.

Sonnet Lacewing: You now know everything…

Celuna Cirrus: They were made for each other. I could never have seen Alanna as queen or married to Jon. That would have certainly ended in divorce!

Disclaimer: Its not mine, its Tamora's.

Chapter 14 – Horse-Hearted

Daine went down to the stables the morning after Alanna's arrival, leaving Numair stirring in his bed that they had shared that night. He had been up till fairly late with Harailt, trying to find a way to break the gagging spell that was stopping Thomer Varsgen from divulging precious information. And they he had taken her to bed; passion and desire keeping them awake until the new hours of the next day.

The stables were still in good order and little needed doing, just the usual morning tasks of mucking out, leading the horses that had stayed in the stables overnight into the fields and checking their general health and perhaps a touch of grooming. One of the horses had shown signs of sweet itch, a condition caused by an allergic reaction to midge bites. Daine had healed him the previous day, but was sure that he would need treating again. She went to his stable first, wanting to check on him before she let him out into the fields. To her dismay, she found him lying down, his eyes closed and unnervingly still and quiet. She knew as she stepped into his enclosure that he had died, she could sense it with her magic. Going towards him, she reached out with her copper magic and tried to find what had caused him to return to the Goddess. All she could detect were the faint remainders of the sweet itch, no other symptoms were apparent.

She stepped out of the stables and began to check each horse thoroughly; some of the mounts snorting at her and pulling away from her as she gently placed her hands on them and identified any signs of illness. Two more of the horses showed that they had the beginnings of sweet itch. Daine found this strange; they had not been anywhere near places that were known for the small flies that caused the illness. It was quite a rare thing among the horses kept in the stables for the Riders, Own and other member of the palace staff and royal family. Horses that had sweet itch were not used for breeding, as it was thought that the inclination to develop the reaction was hereditary. It was also not contagious. Daine sat down on the fence that separated the stables from the large field, watching the mounts that were frolicking about. This was not normal, she knew. One case of sweet itch she could accept, although August was a strange month to develop such an affliction. Two more occurring overnight was plainly bizarre, especially when they hadn't been outside or near any wet areas, such as woodlands or rivers or marches, and although there were very few physical symptoms at present as the horses hadn't yet started rubbing and making the area visibly sore, she could tell that damage was occurring under the skin.

Daine called the herd that had been outside over night to her one at time, knowing that her horses that had been outdoors were more likely to have been bitten. All were clear, including Cloud.

"Have you seen anything strange lately?" She asked her mount. "Any odd people lurking about?"

_Nothing stranger than usual. Is it the itchy thing? There have been lots of flies, more than normal. _Cloud answered in her abrupt manner.

Daine wondered how her horse had gotten so smart. "I haven't seen any," she told Cloud.

_You wouldn't notice, they don't bite you. Besides, even if they did you'd be oblivious. Stork-man is all you think about nowadays!_ The horse retorted.

"Are they the normal flies?" she asked, realising the oddity of what was happening.

_They're a bit smaller, and they're not so bothered about not being near the wet,_ Cloud replied. _I'm going back to my salt lick. See if the stork man will help you._ And with that, Cloud hoofed off into the field, leaving Daine to roll her eyes in amusement at her horse's behaviour.

Letting one of the stable boys know about the death of Riven, she began to make her way to the room where she knew Numair and Harailt would be, carrying out their trials to see if the could break Makheen's spell without draining themselves. From what she could here from outside the room they were obviously having a great deal of success. Tentatively, she opened the door and watched as the two mages proceeded to slap each other on the back in congratulations, acting in a way that Daine had never seen two women behave. She smiled in puzzlement as Numair finally noticed her, leaving Harailt to join her, kissing her quickly of the lips. She briefly grinned at the show of public affection, and then her face fell as she remembered the reason for what she had come.

"I need you to open one of those windows so I can speak to Onua," she told him. "Could you do that? I wouldn't want you to use too much of your gift, but I really need to speak with her…" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Numair looked at her, his heart shining in his eyes. "If you need to speak with her that badly, then of course. I'll have to hear what you say, though."

Daine nodded, "It's probably best if you a Harailt hear this as well."

Numair used his gift to find the horse mistress, discovering that she was less than an hour's ride from Corus. He opened the magical space closing the distance so Daine could begin her conversation.

She told Onua what she had discovered in the stables, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks as she realised the loss of a friend. Onua was obviously stunned by the news, reiterating what Daine had thought about the usual chronology of sweet itch.

"There are no other reasons as to why Riven dies?" Onua asked the wildmage.

Daine shook her head. "Apart from that there wasn't even any germs in the small bit where he's started to rub. He was healthy. If I thought he'd have been sick I'd have stayed with him over night. Now two more have got sweet itch, though they've not been near any marshy or wet areas recently enough to get bit. Cloud says there are really small flies pestering them, I've not seen any, but she wouldn't make that up."

Onua sighed deeply. "I'll be there really soon, Daine. Keep treating the two horses that are infected and check the others every hour, if you can. Numair, Harailt," she addressed the two mages, "Does any of this sound as if its related to your field of expertise?"

"Possibly. It would fit with Karrum Makheen's style of attack, to use magic to control flies to go out of their natural habitat," Harailt interjected.

"Also, it wouldn't be a drain for him to add an extra something to the bite of the flies. Maybe Harailt or I should take a look at the horse that's dies, and see if we can get hold of any of the flies, although that may be tricky," Numair added.

Onua nodded. "You'd better close this window, Numair. It sounds as if you're going to have a busy day." They quickly said their goodbyes and Numair relaxed the magic, looking at Daine with some concern.

"We'll go now, Daine, and see what we can find out. We won't be seeing Thomer Varsgen until later, probably this evening, so we will do what we can now," Harailt reassured her.

They made their way back down to the stables and the field. Daine pointed the mages in the direction of where the stable boys would have moved the corpse to. She knew that she couldn't face seeing Riven, the feelings of guilt and sadness overwhelming her. She began to recheck the two mounts she had identified earlier as having sweet itch, noting that their general condition had worsened. She began to heal them, pulling strands of copper fire from the well within her and applying her magic. Although it looked as if the inflammation and swelling which has quickly appeared has begun to heal, the spirits of the horses were still dimmed. Daine could almost feel the life being drawn from them, as if someone was using a magnet to take away their ability to breathe and survive, and she found that she could not stop it. She repeatedly tried to reinforce the life that they had left in them, each time to no avail. She felt herself beginning to tire but forced herself to go on and in between attempts she searched through the rest of the herd, checking for similar symptoms. Unfortunately, she found three more, causing her heart to sink deep into her stomach, her insides silently shrieking with pain at the inadequacy she felt as she failed to alter their seemingly inevitable destiny.

Numair found her, along with Onua, propped up against the fence that ringed the field looking pale, wan and broken. Onua had automatically begun to check through the mounts herself, noticing the lack of physical damage done by the affliction but sensing the damage that had been done.

"It's magic, sweet," Numair told her, pulling her weary body into his arms as he sat down next to her. "The same mage who tainted the water and has placed a gagging spell on at least two prisoners. I'm beginning to recognise his signature."

Daine nodded weakly. "How?"

"The flies. They are carrying a small amount of water hemlock in their bite. It's fatal to horses, causing sudden death. There is something we can do, although it will depend on how much Makheen has amplified the strength of the poison," Numair send softly.

"What?" Daine roused herself from her weariness.

"Acetic acid can be used to neutralise water hemlock. You could try getting any horses with symptoms to ingest that," he said, seeing hope roused in her eyes.

"How in the name of Shakith did you find out all of that?" Onua called, walking back towards them from the middle of the field.

Numair smiled slightly. "Poisons were always a speciality, particularly with such jewels as I own. Water hemlock is neither uncommon nor original, so it wasn't particularly hard to detect. I only hope that we've managed to discover it in time to stop any more horses succumbing to it."

"Will the acid thing work?" Daine asked, the tired tone still biting at her voice.

"Hopefully, but there will be no guarantees. It will depend on how infected the horse is as to how well it will work," Numair said softly, not wanting to upset her more, but loathe to lie.

Harailt had gone immediately to the store to find the acid; they would simply use vinegar which was a diluted form of the acid and relatively safe to be ingested in a greater amount than usual. His head was filled with the events of recent days and the possibilities of finally digging some information from someone connected with Karrum Makheen. He went to large store room, used to hold supplies of non-perishable food items, using his gift to light up the dark room. As he was hunting around for the vinegar he began to sense that he wasn't quite alone in the room. Turning round swiftly, expecting to see a maid or a servant hiding from someone or a courting couple having found a place to be private, he caught sight of a tall, fair skinned woman. Taken aback by her presence, his last thought was to arm himself as she threw a blue-black ball of magic directly into his chest, flinging him onto the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Numair began to wonder why Harailt was taking so long. Cursing him, imagining he had seen a pretty girl on the way and was now attempting to flirt with her, he set off to find him, knowing that the sooner they could get the horses to ingest some of the dilute acetic acid, the less likely it was that there would severe losses. He ran quickly to the store room, surprised not to have seen him loitering on the way. Pushing the door open into darkness, he lit his own magic ball of light and stood back in stunned silence as he saw Harailt's still, deathly white body collapsed on the floor.

He went over to his colleague and friend, knowing immediately that he had been attacked by another mage by the scorched clothing adorning his chest like an emblem of assault. He had been knocked severely unconscious by the fall and Numair knew from the blood surrounding his head that the impact has been quite strong. Quickly debating the best course of action, and knowing that it would be foolish to move him in case he broken any bones, which was an exceeding high possibility, he searched the palace for Alanna's presence with his gift and sent her a speech spell, telling her to come urgently and to also send someone for Duke Baird and a messenger to come to Numair. He rummaged on the shelf and found the vinegar, hoping that someone would come soon to take it to Daine and Onua. Alanna arrived barely two minutes after Numair had sent his speech spell, George with her. They looked in horror as the saw Harailt lying on the floor.

Without speaking, Alanna began to check him with her purple fire, he could see her healing bones that were probably broken. Eventually, as the Duke and a squire arrived, she broke away from the Dean of the University and turned to the three men.

"He will be safe to move. I've healed what bones were broken. Luckily his neck was fine, although his head appears to have taken a massive impact," her face looked grim with a combination of anger and worry. "He's suffered a massive trauma to the head." She looked in concern at Duke Baird, who's expression was also pained.

"How's this happened in the palace of all places? And who would know that Harailt, or another of us would be going to this room, or was he followed?" George shook his head. "We need to arrange a search of the palace ground and see if anyone has noticed a stranger wandering."

"The horses have been infected by flies carrying water hemlock in their bite. Harailt was on his way here to find vinegar to try to neutralise the effects," Numair told them, beginning to realise the bitter harshness of their reality. This had obviously been intricately planned. "Whoever has controlled the flies to make them leave their natural habitat and spelled them to carry poison clearly knew what our consequent actions would be." He looked to the squire who had accompanied Duke Baird. It was the Duke's own son, Neal, a fairly trustworthy boy with more than an ounce of sense and intelligence. He handed him two large bottles of the neutralising agent. "Take this to Daine and Onua in the horses' field and explain to them what had happened.

Harailt was taken to the infirmary, Alanna and Duke Baird escorting him. Numair could tell by the expression Alanna wore on her face that she had begun to take these attacks personally. He almost pitied whoever Karrum Makheen was, for when the Lioness got hold of him he would certainly pay dearly for the damage and hurt that he had caused. Numair began to hurry to the cells where Thomer Varsgen was being held, knowing that he could attempt to break the gagging spell without causing too much damage to himself. Even if the man didn't want to speak, once the spell had been destroyed it would be possible for Numair to draw the information from his mind anyway, although he cringed at the thought of doing this.

The cells were noisy with the cries and demands of the prisoners being held there, and it was not unlike the atmosphere that had been blatant at Port Legann; people seemed to be shouting of torture and unfair treatment, criticising Tortall and the king more so than they usually would have done. Numair nodded to a guard who let him into Varsgen's current abode.

The man was sat down at a table, holding his head in his hands as if racked with anguish. Numair sat down facing him, almost feeling some sort of sympathy for Varsgen as he saw that he was not much more than a boy, probably only Daine's age. Varsgen looked up at him, meeting Numair's deep brown eyes with his blue ones.

"Can you make it stop?" he whispered, his voice wrapped with anxiety and almost sounding feverish with pain.

"What is happening?" Numair asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Every time I think about him, or about what has happened I feel like a dagger's gone in my head," he replied, causing Numair to recall Harailt's predicament and felt a well of anger fill up in his chest.

"I think I can, but this may be uncomfortable," he warned, standing up and leaning over the table, the palms of his hands covering the man's temples. He sent his powerful gift deep into the man's head, feeling the barrier created by Karrum Makheen. He probed it, as he had done before, finding its strong, almost unbreakable resistance. He also felt Varsgen's pain, and the man's knowledge of how he was being controlled. Numair closed his mind to the outside noises and focused on the strength of magic building up in him. He began to chant the words that he and Harailt had discovered, almost like a mantra, beginning to feel his gift amplify and pulsate through his finger tips into Varsgen's head. He could hear the man whimper in agony as his magic and Makheen's met, vibrating as the two different gifts reverberated against each other. Numair called on the ancient spell again, the two words growing in volume. He felt an almighty wave of power zip thorough his body and heard Varsgen scream as he felt the painful release from the focus, the gagging spell fractured and spilt back into nothingness.

Numair removed his hands from Varsgen's head, stepping back. He felt surprisingly awake and alive; the Defigo Figere spell that they had learnt from a dusty old volume belonging to a mage from half a millennium ago had stopped any drainage of his gift. At least he wouldn't have to face the wrath of Jonathan. He watched as the man looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"That feels better," he said, tiredly, but his voice now free of pain.

"Do you think you could answer some question?" Numair asked, prepared for Varsgen to be too tired to be able to do so.

Varsgen nodded.

"How did you meet Karrum Makheen?" Numair began.

"My friends knew of him. He came to a village outside of Corus and started telling them about how it would be better for them if Kind Jonathan wasn't in charge. We've not got much money, or chance of getting any, and he told us how it could be different and said that we should help him get a rebellion going and that now was the right time to do it, with Tortall and the King's army being weak," Varsgen seemed to tire greatly as he spoke.

"When did he make you do some of these things, like attack Baron Cooper? Did you not want to do it?"

Varsgen shook his head, not looking Numair in the eye. "I went to meet him because my friends were saying how good he was, but I didn't like him. I think he could tell, because someone knocked me out when I walked home. After that I had to do what he told me."

"How would he tell you?"

"I don't know. I would just hear his voice in my head. If I tried to talk about him or what we were doing to anyone I shouldn't have I wouldn't be able to speak," the trauma of what had happened to him caused the young man to begin to shake and his eyes welled up with tears. Numair realised his feelings of violation and wondered if he should leave more questions until later.

"One last thing; where did the meeting take place?"

"In a room above a shop in Worvield."

Numair's eyebrows rose. Worvield was the first place he and Daine discovered to have had their water supply tainted; eleven of their population had died after drinking the water. Healers had gone there frequently to check on the health of those who had recovered from the poisoning. Numair wondered if the residents of Worvield had put the illness down to the actions of those in charge of the country. He imagined that any who had suspected the newcomer to their village would have had the same treatment as Varsgen.

"You know you will be safe here," Numair tried to reassure the man who was now consumed with what looked like shame and guilt. "I made need you to answer some more questions later, though."

Varsgen nodded, not even looking up at the mage as he stood to leave the room.

The palace was humming with people trying to innocently look for the perpetrator of Harailt's injury. Numair rushed quickly past them, wanting to find both Jonathan and George to update them on the information he had gotten from Thomer Varsgen. He discovered that Jonathan and Thayet had both left the palace for the day to meet with officials in Corus regarding the riots that had occurred in the Corus gaols. George was in the small study he used; a bare, empty room, containing only an old wooden table and three rickety chairs. He had been joined by a man that Numair had never met before; he had prominent cheekbones and a neatly cut crop of brown hair. Other than that he was unremarkable. Numair doubted he would have recognised him if he had seen him before. George gestured for him to sit down with them at the table. He didn't introduce them; this was George's domain now and certain ordinary rules did not apply. If George had thought it necessary for Numair to know the man's name he would have told him.

"Thomer Varsgen has said that he met Makheen in Worvield," Numair enlightened.

George nodded at the man, and then looked over to Numair. "I heard yesterday from a reliable source that he is staying in Low Wood. It may be that he is staying in one area and lying low there, while conducting business in other places. Too much in one area would draw too much attention to himself an' not his cause, and ultimately his aim. A shop named Zespers's has also been mentioned. Does that mean anything to you, Numair?" George asked him.

"Vaguely. I know of it. It used to be run by an ex-teacher at the Carthaki University who was outcast for his radical thinking and treatment of certain students. It was always known as a place where any illegal ingredients could be purchased and as a safe house for illegal immigrants and people wanted for questioning. Given thought, it would be the type of place I could have associated with what Makheen is attempting to so, although I doubt he has stepped foot in there," Numair said seriously.

George nodded. "I don't suppose that there is any chance of Zesper being our mad mage, is there?"

Numair shook his head. "Zesper was not a particularly powerful mage, although his was wizened in the field of mind control, so I would imagine that there would be some connection between the two. Zesper would also be around ninety years old, or maybe more. I'm not even sure if he has anything to do with the shop now, or if it's a protégé of his who runs it."

Again, George nodded, looking at the stranger. "Someone is going to go an' do a bit of work for me in Low Wood, and now Worvield as well," he looked at Numair and then at the stranger again. The stranger stood up, bowing his head slightly at both George and Numair and left silently. "I may ask Daine to pay a visit to Zesper's, if you would help her; just to see if she overhears anything useful. Of course, I won't be asking her until the horses are all well." The last remark was made as George saw the look on Numair's face.

"I had better go and see how Daine and Onua have done with the acetic acid solution, and how the horses are doing. If it affects many of them we will be in serious trouble. It will effectively weaken our defences," Numair said, standing up from the creaking chair.

"Is there anyway to stop the flies?" George asked.

Numair shrugged. "That will be my next step. I would think so. I also imagine that we will be able to immunise the horses against the toxin."

George accompanied Numair outside to the stables. They saw Onua, making her way towards them.

"Numair!" She called, alarm and worry in her voice. "Come quickly! Cloud's showing symptoms too!"

Numair picked up speed, racing towards the stables. Inside he saw Daine, tears streaming down her cheeks like a monsoon, crying silently as she knelt beside the horse who was now saw limply on the floor.

"She's just not getting better," his lover wept, her voice shaking with emotion. He sat next to her, feeling sadness overcome him. "The other horses are responding to the treatment, but Cloud…"

He watched as she buried her head in her friends mane and realised he didn't know what to do.

----------------------------------------------------Please review. It's an incentive to write more!--------------------------------------

------------------------------------It's also my birthday on Jan 31, so your review can be a lovely birthday present! ------------------


	15. Chapter 15 All the Fun

Sprightly Mordred: That was very interesting and a little worrying!

Pots: Don't worry too much!

Alex Rose: Many thanks! I'll go typo spotting when I've done the whole thing. I'll probably make other revisions then as well.

Silverlake: I daren't kill off Cloud, I'd get hate mail!

Narm's Briton 44: Re the monsoons. Even if they didn't get them, they would arguably know what they were. It was always going to 20+ chapters, possibly more, depending on how much fluff I put at the end.

Daine's daughter: Thank you!

Aikia Riyen: Indeed. Tickling can lead to many strange places…

Celuna Cirrus: Thank you. I'll be nice to Cloud!

Dolphin Dreamer: I did get quite a lot of pressies this year and quite a few reviews too!

Goldeneyedwildmage: The song was lovely, thank you! Don't worry about Cloud, really…

Imakeladrygirl: I'm sure he will, in so many ways!

Esmeralda 01: I did consider that, but it just seemed to work out that he would be a man.

Jessica: I have to do that to stop me from getting bored! I like to switch characters, it makes it more interesting.

Sonnet Lacewing: Some characters I do want to do more with, but simply can't fit them back in. Varsgen may come back into it, I'll have to see where the plot takes me. Too tired to think at the moment! Thank you for proofing it, btw!

Disclaimer: What you recognise belongs to Tamora Pierce

Chapter 15 – All the Fun

Alanna stood watch over Harailt while Duke Baird tested Harailt's reactions to light and other such examinations. The mage remained in the same condition. It had become apparent that one of the infirmary's more powerful healers was absent, and hadn't been seen since around the time Harailt had left to go to the store room for the vinegar. She had also been one of the healers who had attended to the sick at Worvield after the attack on their water supply.

Alanna sat beside Harailt's bed, fearing the worse. Head injuries were almost impossible to heal. It was partly up to the strength of the person whether they would pull through. She sent a silent prayer to the Goddess, asking her to give strength to the man, and to help them bring the perpetrators of these crimes to justice.

Alanna stayed with him for another half an hour, watching for the slightest change in is appearance; but still he remained in the same catatonic state. She decided to seek out Numair and George and catch up on any news that has occurred while she had been in the infirmary. Jonathan was still absent, and likely to be so for longer, so there would be no call for them to meet. She had heard already that Daine's mount Cloud had been taken with the illness that had plagued the horses. Her own horse had been treated and she had been told by Onua that it seemed that they had gotten the complaint under control. Five horses had died, a significant and upsetting number. All but Cloud had now responded to the treatment, and Daine was apparently distraught.

The sun was beginning to set in the summer sky, white clouds that were drifting along aimlessly being tinted by the red haze from the sun. The beautiful scene did nothing to cheer Alanna as she made her way to the stables, even the evening heat failing to warm her; such was the chill of the dread that had set into her bones and under her skin. She went into the stables, seeing Daine curled up against the now sleeping Cloud. Numair was sat up on a large bale of hay, watching his lover as she continually tried to heal the horse. George was there as well, biting his lip as he stood watching the scene before him. Alanna went to her husband, her hand searching for his.

"What is there to do?" She asked him. This was like no war she had fought before. She was unsure of how to conquer this anonymous enemy. He had no real army, no seemingly obvious motive or plan of attack. She could raise her sword and attempt to strike him down. His followers were all civilians, she could hardly dig them out and make they fight. She glanced at Numair. Ultimately, she knew, it would come back to him. He had already battled one great mage this summer, now it looked as if he would almost certainly have to fight another.

George looked at her. "There isn't much for some to do at the moment, lass. I've sent spies everywhere, but _we_ need to keep our heads down. We're all targets," he said softly.

Numair looked over at them, removing his eyes from Daine. "I feel as if I'm paralysed. We're being attacked and we can't defend ourselves because we have no idea how we can. The palace mages are working on putting a protective barrier around the palace as there are major concerns about attempts on Roald and Kally. That's letting him know we're scared, and that he has us in his grip. Things are too sneaky for us to take control of this situation as we have so little knowledge of him, and that's not to criticize you, George," he added, noticing the look of George's face.

"The morning may bring news," George said, quietly. "The man you saw this morning has gone to find out what he can from the areas we know Makheen roams in."

Numair nodded. "Hopefully we will be able to find out more information from Varsgen once he has recovered, and did I hear that the healer who struck Harailt has been found?"

Alanna nodded. "She will not be able to tell us anything though. She was found murdered just outside Thorsvield about an hour ago."

Numair smiled grimly. "Makheen will be aware that I have broken his hold on Varsgen and that I would be able to do it again on someone else. He would rather have her dead than passing on information. We need to check other staff for any signs that they have been brought under his control. I imagine there will be a few who have unknowingly had contact with him when they were in Worvield."

"You think he was there when our healers went to help?" Alanna asked.

"Almost certainly. I doubt he is controlling many people, I don't think he will need to. I am guessing that he is highly charismatic and influential and knows what to say to impress them. He may not have had a focus for… what was her name?"

"Cheriz Leyersen," Alanna informed.

"It may be that she was simply so captivated by him that she did as she was bidden," Numair concluded.

George nodded. "I would imagine, knowing a little about mages, that to have several people under such powerful control would be draining."

A cry from Daine interrupted their conversations. Numair rushed to her, Alanna stuck her head out if the stable door and yelled for Onua, who was tending the horses outside.

"Her heartbeat's dropping," Daine said anxiously. Alanna rushed next to her, applying hands to Cloud. Numair saw a jolt of purple fire leave the Lioness, knowing that she had just restarted the mare's heart. He noticed Daine's face, crippled with pain and felt it himself. Cloud had been her family after the bandits had took almost everything from her. She saved her from what Daine termed her "madness" on a few occasions and Numair knew that if anything were to happen to the horse then Daine would be heartbroken. Instinctively, he put one hand on the horse, sensing the poison that was ravaging through her veins. Not quite sure what he was doing, he muttered a few words that were meant to remove poisons and placed his fingers on the black opal round his neck. Numair felt a massive force grind through him, causing him to fall back from Cloud and freeze with the magnitude of the power shooting round his own veins and into the absorbing gem.

Alanna watched, frozen herself as she had realised what Numair was doing. She saw the mage pass out and went over too him, checking his heart. The black opal gleamed and vibrated manically. Alanna tore it from his neck and threw it onto the floor. She noticed Daine crouching by his side, leaving Onua to tend to Cloud. Numair's pulse was strong and steady. She saw Daine and at George, both looking at her in concern.

"He's drained himself. He'll be fine. How's Cloud?" Alanna directed the question to Onua.

"She's recovering. He's obviously drawn all the poison out of her system," Onua called over. Daine looked towards the horse mistress, unsure of where she should be.

_Are you okay?_ She called to the horse with her mind.

She heard Cloud moving and harrumphing. _The stork man took the bad stuff out. I just feel tired, like you do after you've not taken care of yourself._

Daine smiled slightly, Cloud had obviously passed the worst.

George's visitor had left the palace on horseback to pay an innocent visit to Worvield. He had worked for the assistant spymaster for two years, having a public role as a trader, moving from village to village selling materials. It had been just past midday when he had arrived there, first going to the smaller of the two inns in the village. He was a skilful enquirer, and soon found people who were willing to talk about the problem they had had with the water and their theories behind it.

At sundown he found himself in Low Wood, the village at the bottom of a small hill that was covered in forestry. From what George had told him, this was where Karrum Makheen was staying with some distant relatives. Again, he went to the smallest inn in the town, knowing that this would be where he would find out the information he required as only the locals, and the older locals at that, and they would be more inclined to talk. He was in luck; the very man he wished to find out about joined him at the bar. Lennik smiled. This was going to be an interesting night.

Daine stayed with Numair in the stables while he came to, George and Alanna had left her to it, Alanna satisfied that Numair was merely drained and would recover quickly. Onua had left to wash and change, she had hinted at having to go some where that night, causing both Daine and Alanna to wonder if she might be keeping a secret. Cloud had settled and Daine was happy with the recovery she was making, feeling happier than she had done all day. The vast majority of the horses that had been troubled were recovering, some slower than others, but the acetic acid appeared to have neutralised the effect of the water hemlock and disaster kept away.

She looked at Numair as he began to stir, feeling awash with emotion. He had just shown that he would knock himself out to make her happy. He smiled at her as he came round, his hand rising to touch her face, gently smoothing away a curl.

"How is Cloud?" he asked, propping himself up with his elbows.

"As biting as ever," Daine smiled at him, lowering her body so that she was stretching over him, held up by her arms.

"She made it then?" He double checked.

"Yes, and I'm sure she'll thank you for it when she next sees you," she smiled as Numair pulled his face.

"She'll probably find a way to make her thanks painful," Numair muttered, recalling previous affection nips from the mare.

_Tell the stork man that I am offended by his words, _Daine heard Cloud from her stable, obviously awake and aware. She repeated her words to the mage.

Numair smiled. "Obviously the water hemlock didn't have any lasting effects," he said.

"No, thanks to you," Daine lent down to kiss him, wanting to show her appreciation in as pleasurable a way as possible. He began to return the kiss with vigour, finding his strength return rather miraculously. Daine had straddled him on the floor of the stable and had started to undo his shirt, hurriedly undoing the buttons. Numair lay back and let her continue, enjoying the attention she was lavishing on him, his hands wandering lazily across her body, enticing her to remove her own clothes. He forgot about the goings on around them, and lost himself with her, not caring if anyone walked in and found them, straw caught up in their hair, clothes strewn everywhere. Numair smiled as he moved her under him. A month ago this was what he wished for, to be able to hold her, make love to her, protect her; and now he could, some god had obviously smiled upon him. He saw her wince, a look of pain crossing her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"I think I've got something digging in my back," she mumbled, twisting her body and feeling for the offending article. "Okay," she told him, a sharp stone removed from beneath her. He continued his caressing, his lips trailing down her body, her responses encouraging him to continue. She writhed against him, her hands clasping the back of his head, urging him not to stop. And then she froze.

He looked up, tearing himself away from her. "Daine?" he questioned, noticing that her attention was directed elsewhere.

"Cloud's watching us," she said, a note of distress in her voice. Numair sat up next to her, noticing the same thing. Three of the horses, including Cloud, had popped their head over their doors to watch Daine and Numair. Feeling self-conscious, Numair pulled a handful of hay to cover him, his loincloth too far out of reach.

Daine began to laugh. Her laugh bellowed through the stables, such was its volume, and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Numair smiled at her fondly, moving an arm around her and pulling her in to rest on his chest.

"Shall we go back to my room?" he murmured, knowing that the six staring eyes had ruptured any passionate mood there had been.

Daine nodded, looking up at the mage. "I'm sorry," she said, laughter still haunting her voice. "It's like being on show. And Cloud's too much like family to have her watch…."

"What we were about to do," Numair finished, pulling his shirt over his head.

Daine laughed again, Cloud had obviously said something to amuse her. He raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

"She said it's not like she's never seen it before," Daine told him.

"What does she mean by that?" Numair asked. "She's not seen me before like that…"

"No, she's seen other people. I think this spot's been made use of before," Daine began to pull her own clothes back on, ceasing Numair's visual feast. She paused for a moment, causing Numair to wish that he could be part of this conversation between woman and horse. Daine laughed, looking at Numair. "Jonathan and Thayet have been here a few times and once Darkmoon managed to get hold of Jon's breeches and move them into his stable, so Jon had to run like he was on fire back into the palace."

Numair chuckled loudlyat the thought.

They made their way back into the palace, Numair holding Daine close to him. They went to the infirmary, to check on Harailt before heading to Numair's abode. No change had been detected in Harailt's condition, although they couldn't tell how badly he had been injured by the impact of the collision, Duke Baird was beginning to show signs of hope that the dean of the university would be much the same as ever.

Numair began to think as they walked back to his rooms. Kitten was with Tkaa for the evening, the basilisk having returned with Onua that day, so they would have total privacy. His chest hurt when he looked at the woman next to him, her fingers entwined with his. Numair knew he wasn't conventional, there had been no other woman he had ever considered taking for a wife, but this one. He wanted everyone to know that they were together, that she loved him and had chosen him. He wanted her to be absolutely sure of his love for her. He felt nerves take over his stomach. He had mentioned marriage to her before, she hadn't said no, but neither had she given him too much encouragement since. He sat down next to her on his bed and felt her take hold of his face gently, and pull his mouth towards her, starting to kiss him as she had done in the stables. He found himself returning the kiss with force, his body trying to explain how he felt. Dragging up will power from somewhere, he moved his mouth away, feeling his hands go clammy and his cheeks burn.

"Daine," he began, not quite sure how to phrase his question without seeming trite. "Will you marry me?" he kissed her quickly, stopping her from answering, not quite sure that he wanted to know her answer.

She backed away, her eyes looking seriously at him. "Numair…" she started. "I love you, every part of me loves you and I know that I want to be with you. And you know that, Numair, you know that I chose to be here with you, I couldn't bear the thought of not having you with me." He knew her answer.

"Why won't you marry me then?" He asked softly, unable to conceal the pain in his eyes.

She shook her head and looked away. "Why do we need to? We know how we feel, that is what's important, Numair. I feel that if we marry, we'll end up like some of the men and women in Snowsdale did, resenting each other and feeling trapped. At least this way we're together because we choose to be, not because we have to be. I'm yours, Numair, you know that," she drew her eyes to look into his, her hands going to his hair and undoing the tie that kept his mane away from his face. He kissed her, his lips tender and gentle.

"What about children?" he asked, "Would you marry me if we have children?"

Daine laughed lightly, moving so she straddled his lap. "When we decide to have them I'll marry you then." She kissed him again; he held her back slightly, trying to maintain some sort of control.

"You do want children?" he asked.

Daine nodded, smiling. "I had dream a few nights ago, when we were still in Legann, that a little girl was with me on a beach. I wondered if in the dream I might've been her mother."

Numair recalled his own dream which sounded similar to Daine's, the little girl who he had taught. He had thought it had been a young Daine, but the child had reminded him that he had never known Daine as a little girl. He wondered if Shakith had been playing tricks on them, and had offered him a glimpse into a future that may one day happen. He pulled Daine to him, holding her close, his disappointment subsiding.

"Then when we decide to have that little girl, we'll get married then?" He summarised, accepting, understanding and almost agreeing with her choice. He would always know now, that she was with him because she chose to be, not because she was bound to him by a ring.

"I promise you, Numair," she said, smiling as he kissed her and began to resurrect the sensations that their stable audience had halted.

-------------------------------Now Review-------------------------


	16. Chapter 16 At the Fair

**Goldeneyedwildmage**: I tried emailing you but the silly computer wouldn't let me. I am truly sorry about what I said, it was really not meant to offend, I meant it only in jest. I have removed that comment and I hope you will forgive me. I am really very sorry. I love getting your reviews, as they always make me laugh in a good way and I really appreciate your comments, so please don't stop them! What you said did not offend me, I was just horrified that I had caused you offense. Thank you for your comments. I am trying to stick to cannon, so I wouldn't kill off Cloud – and Sonnet reminded me that she was in TC! I'm glad you found it funny, I wasn't too sure if the humour was forced or not. Again, I don't think anything bad of you and I love your sense of humour! Sorry again. **Aikia Riyen**: It sounds bizarre! Fighting lessons with a sword? Explain, my dear! **Spightly Mordred**: Thank you for your reviews! **Imakeladrygirl**: Here's the update, I'm glad you're enjoying it. **Sonnet Lacewing**: Thank you for your proof reading skills, help and support I hope you realize that in two of three weeks you're going to start getting chapters of my own work of not-so-art! I love Chapter 2, by the way! **Dolphin Dreamer**: It will all start to fit together more soon. I had a moment of epiphany late last night. Unfortunately I couldn't carry on writing as I had work today. Glad you like it! **Silverlake**: I love Cloud too. I wish there had been more of her in the books. When's your next story coming? **Daine's Daughter:** There will be lots more fluff at the end. So keep reading! **Narm's Briton**: I have been snowed under at work, so my spare time has gone on writing rather than reading and spending some time with my neglected other half. Hopefully this weekend I will be able to do some reviews and catch up then. I'm sure you will be a great aunt, and even if you don't like kids, you will like your sister's because they're family. **Neal's Chick**: Thank you. More coming! **Celuna Cirrus**: Thank you! She does owe him now, I mustn't forget that! **Esmerelda 01**: How many horses do you own? I'm glad you liked the audience part! **Lela-of-Bast:** Thank you. I like fluffy chapters too!

Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, skip back a few chapters…

**Chapter 16 – At the Fair **

Onua Chamtong woke up in a room that was not hers, the sunlight just starting to pour in through the open window. The night had been steaming hot, and they had needed the fresh air to counteract the heat inside. She looked at the man lying beside her, too tall to fit into the long bed and be able to stretch properly, dark skinned and muscular with only a crisp, white sheet wrapped around his midriff. Smiling to herself, she left the man sleeping, quieting throwing on clothes and leaving the room to go outside, into the morning air, which was promising a hotter day than the one before.

She headed to the stables, knowing that it was far too early for anyone else to be about, and that any signs of breakfast being served would be an hour or so away. The horses had made a good recovery, given what had happened the previous morning.Even Cloud was well and truly back on her feet after Numair's heroics. There would now be the task to find five suitable horses to replace the ones that the poison had claimed, and that would be harder than usual, given the state of the country after the war and the need for many horses to be replaced. She performed the usual morning chores; mucking out the stables, grooming any that needed it and letting the horses that had over-nighted in the stables out into the fields.

She had realised while she was in Port Legann that the man she had become rather accidentally involved with meant much more to her than she had previously thought. He had rectified many of the negatives installed in her by her ex-husband, and shown her that she could trust someone other than herself.Onua had worked with him for years, knew him as well as she knew Numair or Alanna, and he had earned her respect many times over. The time had now come, she knew, to let other people know of her feelings and his. They had discussed it last night, when she had gone to him, traumatized by the events of the day and needing some one to hold her and let her breathe freely. He was there, as always, with his strong arms and open ears, ready to do and be whatever she needed. How she had not thought of him this way before had become a mystery to her, but now they had made certain decisions, that they were smitten with each other, and the fact that her heart sang the loudest tunes whenever she was with him, or thought of him, she knew that the time had come to shout it from the rooftops and let the world know.

They had unintentionally been paired together at Beltane last year, Thayet trying to get as many people as possible to jump the dying embers. It was also the night that Kitten had gone missing, as Onua had discovered.Sarge had found her afterwards, seeking her out to check that she was alright. Onua was very fond of the dragonet and Daine and had worried insanely when they had realized that she had been taken. They had taken a walk into the stables, searching there for any signs. Standing close, she had looked up into a pair of large eyes, centred with pools of black, and found herself reaching up to place her lips on his; such was the electricity she had felt between them. The kiss had continued into more, both of them bursting with a passion that had not been released for an age. At first, she had wondered if it had simply been a cure for an itch that needed scratching, but as they continued to meet, secretly, whenever time and events had permitted, they realised that they had more in common than just a need and gradually she found herself needing to be with him, her heart aching when they were separated.

Onua knew that it would not be long before Daine would arrive to check on Cloud. She knew that the young woman had been asked to go into Corus to do some spying work for George, but would not want to leave the palace until she was certain about the state of Cloud's health. Onua was also aware that Daine's room at the palace had been barely used since she had returned from Legann, spending her nights with Numair. Numair was not a fan of waking up early and Onua chuckled, wondering how he was coping with Daine's early rising. She wanted to tell Daine first; hoping that her friend would understand the reasons why Onua had not shared the secret of her relationship with her before. The horse mistress sat, rather nervously, on the fence surrounding the horses' field, her face warmed by the rays from the new sun, the deep calm of the early day going some way to soothing her nerves.

Daine arrived as Onua had predicted, just before the bell to wake the trainees. She walked towards Onua, waving at her from a distance. Onua sat up and returned the wave, waiting for Daine to reach her.

"How are the horses?" Daine asked, looking toward the herd of them in the field.

"They seem fine.I've checked over the ones that were sick, but they're showing no further malady. Even Cloud seems recovered, slightly tired though, but that's to be expected. I've administered another dose of the acid solution and applied a cream that Duke Baird thought would be useful for any that had shown physical symptoms on their skin. How are you feeling today?" She smiled knowingly at the smaller woman beside her.

Daine smiled back, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm fair fine, Mistress Onua.Why shouldn't I be?"

"I just wondered if Numair's bed was comfortable enough for you to sleep in, that was all," Onua looked it to the distance, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

Daine laughed. "It's very comfortable! Thank you! Where did you disappear to last night? I went to your rooms quite late on to let you know that I had been to check on the horses, and you were nowhere to be found!"

Onua looked at the Gallan girl she had found many moons ago in another country and recognised the bond that they had formed back then, that had continue to be built on ever since. "I was with Sarge," she said quietly, wondering what conclusion Daine would jump to.

"That would be fair late for a chat about the trainees…" She stopped speaking, her lips forming a perfect O momentarily while she grasped the reason for Onua being with Sarge. Her lips moved into a wry smile as she regarded the older woman. "How long has this been happening?"

"Since Beltane," Onua said, still wondering what Daine's reaction was going to be like.

Daine giggled slightly, her eyes filling with fun. "Why didn't you tell us?" She demanded her voice filled with laughter, letting Onua know that she was amused rather than annoyed.

Onua shook her head, joining in Daine's laughter. "We're both shy people, Daine, and to begin with it was just a … physical thing.It's grown into more now. We decided to let people know."

"I'm really happy for you, Onua.I understand why you didn't say anything before. Thayet would've had you married just so she could've made you a wedding dress," Daine rolled her eyes comically.

"He's a good man," Onua told her, seriously. "He makes me feel safe and happy."

Daine looked at the other woman's face and noticed a glow that hadn't been there six months previously. Onua had had a terrible marriage, being left for dead by her husband. She knew that the woman would not have gotten this involved with anyone unless it was something unignorable.

"Are you going to get married?" She asked the horse mistress, her thoughts going back to her and Numair's conversation the previous night.

Onua shook her head. "It wouldn't be right for either of us, Daine. Sarge still has the scars from one contract, as have I. We don't need a ring to know how we feel. It will be enough just telling our friends. And besides, I couldn't."

Daine looked confused. Onua decided to enlighten her. "I'm still married. My husband and I were never divorced."

Daine nodded, wondering if to confide in Onua about Numair's proposal. She decided against it. Although she knew that she could trust Onua with anything, the conversation had been between herself and Numair, and anyway, today would be Onua's day for stories and announcements, not hers.

George Cooper sat with his wife in the small, bare study he used when he was at the palace .It was unfurnished to avoid distraction and to also give nothing away. It was a room where people could speak freely, protected by the strongest speaking spells Numair could drum up. He sat back on the old chair that was almost ready to break and folded his arms across his chest in what he hoped was a manly fashion. Alanna was pacing around the room like a caged animal, becoming increasingly frustrated the lack of things she could do.

"Will ye sit down, lass," he told her, feeling almost sick with watching her repetitive movements. "There's nothing ye can do at present, but I've no doubt there will be soon. Save your energy for then, rather than using it up wearing down these floorboards!"

Alanna sat, glaring at her husband. "When did Jonathan say he would meet you?" She asked, impatiently tapping her fingernail against the table.

"Ye know, doing that will probably cause that table to crumble," he sighed, understanding where their younger son had inherited his impatience from.

"George!"

"He said he'd be here after breakfast, so anytime now," George pacified.

"Why's he having breakfast first?This is important. We need Numair here too," Alanna snapped.

"Lioness, or no Lioness, if you keep carrying on you'll find yourself back in Scanra! You'll be a hindrance not a help acting like you are!"George reprimanded. Alanna sat back in the chair silently, not looking at her husband. George knew that she was simply spoiling for a fight and would quite happily take on her own shadow in her present mood.

The spy, Lennik, had made his way back to the palace in the early hours of the morning, and George had been woken to meet him. He had passed on information that had caused George to leave the palace himself and ride to Low Wood, wanting to see with his own eyes what Lennik had reported. The news wasn't good. It had given George even more cause for concern than he already had, being fully aware of the real identity of Karrum Makheen and what this could mean for various people in the palace.

As of yet, he hadn't divulged any of the new information to Alanna, knowing that given the mood she was in she would simply charge off on one and go about things her own way. Alanna was not a good diplomat. When needed to be she could manage, but preferably under the management and careful eye of someone else. Jonathan, she had to obey. His presence would hopefully calm her and make her see the bigger picture. The news he had to pass on would highlight the action they needed to take.

Jonathan was accompanied by a rather sleepy looking Numair. By all accounts, Numair, when in bed had not been having much rest recently, although he looked much better than when he had been trying to deny and hide his obvious feelings for Daine. George found himself smiling at the mage, a knowing look in his eye, which Numair read correctly, and went red with embarrassment. Myles had also joined them; sitting next to Alanna.

"Do we have any news of Harailt's condition?" Jonathan began by asking.

Numair nodded. "It seems as if he's slowly rousing. Duke Baird doubts that there will be any lasting damage, but he will need some time to recuperate afterwards." Alanna sighed audibly. "George, I think you should share the reasons you went storming off in the night on a mission that could have gotten you killed!" George smiled at the realisation of why his wife was so tetchy. _Well,_ he thought in amusement, _Now she's had a taste of what I go through for much of each year!_

"One of my men came back in the early hours of the morning after spending an evening in an inn in Low Wood, which is where we believed Karrum Makheen to be staying. The man found himself sharing a table with Makheen and was able to identify him, having met him several years ago in Carthak," Numair's eyes opened wide, any sleepy expressions wiped away immediately. "He gave me a name," George continued. "It was one that I recognised from a list that Numair had compiled several days ago." George paused, waiting for comments and studying Numair's face.

"How did your spy know it was him and get the information about his real identity?" Alanna queried, now a little calmer.

George smiled. "He had heard descriptions of him from other people and although he hadn't already connected him to the man in Carthak as soon as he saw him he was able to place him. I think you will be surprised, Numair."

"It's Alamid Mokhlos," Numair said, quietly, a worried look crossing his face."The mage we met in Dunlath, he was involved in creating the Bloodrain. I had heard that he had been executed by Ozorne shortly after his return to Carthak. Obviously I was mis-informed." Numair stood up without acknowledging anyone and made his way out of the room.

Jonathan looked quizzically at George ."I'm going to suggest that you knew that would be his reaction?"

George shrugged. "He said a while ago that the only mage he could think of who had the capabilities to act in this way was Alamid Mokhlos, but he had been killed by Ozorne."

"What do we know of him?" Jonathan inquired, knowing that it would be best to let Numair deal with what ever issues had just been dealt to him.

"Very little. He was executed for treason, plotting against the emperor. He was part of the university until he was expelled for poisoning a professor for giving him a punishment he didn't agree with. After that incident in Dunlath, he disappeared, emerging in Carthak on the day of his execution, which was a surprise as no one had heard of any of his crimes. I imagine Numair knows more, given his reaction," George tilted his chair back slightly, wondering if to send someone to escort the mage back.

Daine burst through the door, a rather odd look on her face. "Numair…" she began. "Something fair strange seems to have gotten to him. He's just grabbed Spots without a word and headed off…"

"Have you heard him mention a mage called Alamid Mokhlos?" Alanna asked the woman calmly, her sense of purpose beginning to be restored.

Daine nodded. "When he was writing a list for George. Although he thought he was dead."

"Well, it looks like he's not. Did Numair say any more about him?" Alanna looked grim, wondering what trouble Numair would get himself into.

"Before he was executed he asked Numair for help in getting out of Carthak, trying to play on Numair's sympathy and dislike of Ozorne. Numair said no as he thought Alamid was more trouble than he was worth. I think he always wanted to be pally with Numair to try and be friends with Ozorne when they were at the university together. From what Numair said, he wanted power, but nobody would give it to him, so he tried to get it his own way," Daine explained as best she could.

"Did Numair say anything to give you an idea as to why he would want to cause a rebellion in Tortall?" Jonathan asked.

"Only that if Alamid was alive he would probably try to find away to force Jon off the throne and get revenge on Numair for Tristan Staghorn's death. I get the impression that Alamid bullied Numair a bit when he was younger. They didn't get along," Daine was obviously itching to go after her lover, Alanna could tell.

The Lioness looked at the king. "We need Numair back quickly. He needs to share his knowledge with us before rushing off after this mad mage."

Jonathan nodded his agreement. "Given Numair's riding skills and the short amount of time gone, I suggest Daine quickly goes after him. Is that alright?"

"I'll shape shift. I can also find out from Spots exactly where he is and get him to slow down," Daine agreed, opening the single window to outside and leaving the room as an eagle, flying off to find Numair.

"What happens now?" Alanna asked. "We have an identity. We have proof that he has committed crimes. Can we not arrest him?"

"That won't work," George said. "It's not that simple. If we do that there will be an outcry from the people who have taken to following him. We would have a full rebellion on our hands. There have already been mass problems at the gaol."

Jonathan nodded his agreement. "He has managed a following there that is now large enough to cause serious problems. It will be the same in many other areas. He is far too influential to simply take down like that. We have to tread carefully."

"Then what do we do?" Alanna asked quietly.

Jonathan smiled. "We wait. We keep an eye on him and gather information. He will trip himself up at some point. We will see what happens."

Daine found Numair growling at Spots who was refusing to move. She circled around him, squawking furiously, having every idea of what he had intended to do. Occasionally Numair forgot to think before he acted, something he needed to be cured of. The mage looked up and recognised his lover even in bird form. He took off his robe and wrapped it around his arm so she could perch without maiming him. He walked with her into a cluster of trees, allowing her to change back to her own body in privacy.

"What do you think you were doing?" She began to berate him, standing fully naked in front of him. "Where were you going? They needed you in that room, not storming off to get yourself hurt or killed by some mob of idiots and an insane mage!"

He let her rant for a couple of minutes; amused that she was complete unbothered by her state of undress.

"Daine…" he attempted to interrupt her.She continued her monologue. He tried to interrupt her again, but she continued still. He stepped over to her and kissed her, finally managing to silence her speech.

He pulled back when he was sure that his telling off had finished. "I was going to see a friend in the shop I took you to, to see if they had known that he was still alive. I heard about his execution, Daine. It must have been an exceedingly good simulacrum or someone who looked identical to him. Now he's apparently back."

"Is it definitely him?" Daine asked.

"Not definitely, but it fits. Alamin's specialty was poisons. He would have had a lot to do with the bloodrain. It was what got him expelled eventually. He was very influential at the university, and always desired power.I never was one of his friends, he was manipulative and selfish. Ozorne would have found him useful later on."

"You think his execution may have been staged?" Daine queried.

"It would be a possibility. Alamin as an ally would have been extremely useful to Ozorne .It would have also given him a chance to finally get what he always wanted. He never liked the fact that Ozorne listened to me and not to him," Daine noticed the dark look in Numair's eyes as his thoughts had turned to the events that had changed the path of his life.

"So you think he's here to take real power?" Daine's fingers were running over Numair's body, causing the mage to wish all this trouble would simply float away.

"Maybe. He had a power complex, always wanting more than anyone else and believing he could do more than he actually could. Maybe he thinks he's better than Ozorne and Tristan and wants to prove it by causing an uprising so severe that Jonathan has to leave Tortall. Or maybe he just wants to finish me off. I was responsible for him being expelled and I thought until today that I ultimately sent him to his death by not helping him flee Carthak." Daine could feel his troubles echoing inside her. She wished she could take it away and make him happy again, but she didn't know how. Gently, she stood on tiptoes, feeling the ground beneath her bare feet and kissed him softly. Keeping her face close to his she began to whisper.

"We should get back to the palace. You need to share what you know with Jonathan. And I think you should leave going into Corus until we do know more, or at least arrange to meet this person outside of Corus. It was Harailt who was attacked, but could've been meant for you."

He moved her hair away from her face and looked down at her, still standing there oblivious to the fact that she was naked. "Magelet," he whispered back to her. "I agree with you, but you've still got no clothes on!"

Daine shape-shifted back into bird form, remaining close above Numair's path. They were almost at the castle when a large vicious noise flooded their hearing. Immediately both turned to the direction from where the sound had come. Daine saw streams of black smoke trailing furiously up from distant tongues of flame. Clearly, a different type of war had well and truly begun.

----------------------------------------------------Please review!------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17 A River on the Roof

**Sprightly Modred: **Thank you, more is on its way! **Lady Tonks: **Thank you **Lela-of-Bast: **You could always PM me and let me know what you think! I'd be most interested to know your theories. Thank you for all your reviews! **Alex Rose: **Thank you! **Horsehearted 15: **That's a very good point about Kit. She was with Tkaa, but thank you for reminding me! **Esmerelda 01: **So now I know who to PM when I have horse questions! I have never even been on a horse, am consider having lessons though! **Daine's Daughter: **Thank you! **Goldeneyedwildmage: **The Onua/Sarge relationship was mentioned by Sonnet in _Enemies_. They are both godparent type people to Sarralyn in TC. I reread that part after Sonnet brought them together as a couple, and I agreed with her interpretation. I always felt sad that Onua didn't have a fella. I'm glad we're sorted, I was really worried that you wouldn't accept my apology and I do love your sense of humour and your reviews! **Neal's Chick: **More fluff coming up! **Silverlake: **Thank you! I never thought it would be this complex and I'm not quite sure how I managed it! **Aikia Riyen**: How did you get involved in fencing? If I had a sword handy I'm sure my other half would be prodded slightly from time to time – although he has just vacuumed the house! **Celuna Cirrus: **Thank you. I think I might elaborate on Jon and Thayet's hay experience at some point! **Dolphin Dreamer: **I had a nightmare with updating when I posted that chapter! Thank you for your reviews! **Sonnet Lacewing: **Thank you for all your checking and being my sounding board! And thank you fort George's speech!Ttyl!

**A/N: I am posting some poems on if any one cares to read 'em. I'll be using sarramaks as my penname. Your comments would be appreciated. They should be up early next week. **

**Disclaimer: **The characters all belong to Tamora Pierce.

Chapter 17 – The River on the Roof

Daine immediately turned around and flew back towards Corus, hoping that Numair had the sense to go straight to Jonathan and not attempt to follow. In the form of a peregrine falcon she covered the ground in little time at all, the scene becoming clear in meaning as she approached the city, although her vision became impaired with the volume of smoke rising up into the air, clouding her sight and muting her senses. She used mind speak to ask the animals on the ground what had happened, figuring from her knowledge of the geography of Corus that the city gaol was at the epicentre of the smoke and flames. Yolane had been in the gaol since her arrest in Dunlath, as had many other prisoners of heinous crimes. The gaol had been a building that had been built around four hundred years ago, and was one of the most impressive buildings in the capital. It had been added on to half a century ago, when either the criminal population of Corus had grown or the policing of it had improved. The newer half was plain in comparison and not as sturdy or well-built. There had been several break-outs from it in recent months, causing low confidence in some of the citizens of Corus. This explosion and the subsequent escape of possibly some of the most well-known criminals in Tortall would add to the unrest, with people demanding to know how it had happened and ultimately blaming the authorities for letting it.

The gaol had partially collapsed on one side, flames licking upwards to the roof. The older half of the building that had been built many years previously was still standing. Daine could just make out the figures of people standing on its flat roof as she swooped in closer, they were waving to attract attention and she realised that they were stuck, some of the exits inside the building must have collapsed, and meaning people couldn't get out. In some ways that would be a good thing, she thought. Fewer prisoners would be able to escape. But if the fire continued to spread then there would be an even greater loss of life. Flying even lower towards the ground she saw a mad rush of people as they scrambled away from the fire and smoke, some trying to get as far away as possible, mingling into busy streets or disappearing in dark alleyways. Some of those people were inevitably prisoners who had managed to break free in the chaos that had ensued after the explosion. Others had formed a circle around the gaol, watching as the fire continued to eat away at the building, listening as loud bangs and crashed sounded from what was left of the structure.

The mice and cats that had been nearby when the big noise had occurred had filled Daine's head with details and information. From what she could piece together, the humans inside the building had been quiet after their noise making over the past few days. A visitor had been to see them, who Daine assumed was the mage; one of the mice telling her that he had given a package to a fair headed man who the guards called Aklim. The guards hadn't noticed the package, or, as the mice assure Daine, they would have confiscated it from Aklim. The man had left, shortly before the big noise had come, bringing fire, and then lots of people had started running.

Daine began to feel drops of water touching her feathers; flying higher, she saw that a group of mages had created a cloud of water to dim the flames before they could spread to other buildings. The smoke had grown denser, making any more spying impossible. She knew that she needed to return to the palace and pass on what she had seen and found out from the animals. Their bank of information was growing; Daine hoped that Jonathan would now decide that enough had happened to seek out Karrum Makheen and arrest him, although she knew that the mage had made that extremely hard work after causing what could be several dozen prisoners to be set free. The work of the guards and mages would be set to recapture them as quickly as possible, before Makheen's army could increase with the most undesirable of numbers.

She saw Numair and Myles by the door that led into the corridor to their rooms. Squawking at Numair, she flew in through the entrance toward his set of rooms, hoping that he was following to be able to open his door as she had noticed that his window was closed, blocking one of her entrances. He had done so, arriving there slightly after Daine, opening the door while she hovered impatiently, wanting to be able to slip back into human form and tell him what she had seen.

She threw on a pair of breeches and an old shirt of Numair's, hastening as she knew that they were highly likely to be joined by other people who had seen her arrival. Numair handed her a drink of water and waited for her to gulp it before giving her a questioning look.

"It was a prisoner named Aklim who received a package from - well I think it was from - Karrum Makheen earlier. It must have been some spell programmed to cause an explosion. The new half of the gaol is completely destroyed and up in flames. The older half is still alright, although I think some of the ceiling and walls must have collapsed inside as there were people on the roof who couldn't get out.," she said most of this in one breath, drinking the rest of the water hurriedly.

Numair nodded. "George and Alanna have headed straight to Corus, along with Raoul and some of the other men from the King's Own. Buri, Sarge and Onua have also left. You and I shall follow on. We may well be needed."

Daine nodded, expecting this. "Why wasn't there more security on the gaol? I suppose Aklim is Makheen's cousin? Why wasn't he being watched more?"

"He was supposedly. But we don't know how far Alamid's influence had spread. The package could have been spelled to be invisible, or the guards enchanted, or they may have simply turned a blind eye to what was going on," Numair pulled her to him, making the most of a few snatched moments. "George has had word that the spy who reported on Makheen's identity has been murdered. He's all fired up now, wanting to know who's responsible."

"Isn't it going to be Makheen?" Daine asked in puzzlement?

"Probably not. He doubts Makheen would have guessed he was spying purely from a conversation in an inn. George seems to think that it will be someone else who gave him up. He was going to make his way to the Quiet Woman and see if anything was known," Numair moved her away gently, standing up and preparing to leave. "We should head off ourselves."

Daine nodded and stood up, her eyes searching the room for one of her own shirts and a clean breastband. She pulled the items on hurriedly when she found them, wishing that she kept a few more items in Numair's room so she would have more choices when she needed to change quickly. Numair caught the look on her face and questioned it.

"I could do with a drawer or some space to keep a few bits in, if you wouldn't mind," she told him as they left the room.

"There may be a better way to solve that," Numair answered without looking at her.

"What's that?" she asked, the answer being stopped before it had started by a young whirlwind coming towards them in the shape of Thayet.

"Are you heading into Corus?" The queen asked, a note of annoyance in her voice. Numair nodded in response. "I'll join you," she stated firmly.

"I thought Jonathan had ordered you to stay here?" Numair said.

"He did, but I should be involved in this. We're being criticised enough for letting people die unnecessarily in the fights against Scanra and not doing our own bit," Thayet picked up the pace.

"But you know that's not true!" Daine defended.

"I know, as do a lot of people. But we need to show to some of our subjects that we do take pride in this country and want what's best for it, and right now, that means being in the thick of things!" Daine knew that there was no point in trying to persuade Thayet to remain at the palace when she would be safe from any attacks on her by Karrum Makheen, not while she was in this mood. They headed for the stables, Daine ushering them to the horses that hadn't been affected by the poison. She left Cloud be, knowing that she was nowhere near fit yet for a fast ride like the one they were about to undertake. Instead she took a mount named Springside, knowing him to be speedy and good-tempered.

They were in Corus in a matter of minutes, the heavy blanket of smoke and fumes enveloping them immediately as they approached. They left the horses just outside the city, so they would not be tortured by the noxious air and Numair spelled them so they would not be left to any horse thieves or anyone who happened to take a passing fancy to them. They headed towards the gaol, almost running through the crowds of people who had congregated to watch the fires as they were doused by the fire-mages, hopefully stopping any more devastation. Alanna found them, her eyes blazing with anger and energy, almost feasting off the situation.

"We've already found a dozen of the escapees," she informed them, "But there's no knowledge of what George has been up to. I would like someone to go and keep an eye on him."

Numair nodded, "That may be as well. He seemed on edge before he left."

"He wasn't happy. He suspects another of his workers may have had something to do with his death. How in the name of the Goddess they'll have sussed it out is beyond me, but George seems to have some bizarre theory," She paused briefly, regarding the queen. "Thayet, you really shouldn't be out here. You're an easy target for Makheen or any of his minions."

Thayet sighed angrily. "I can defend myself, Alanna. And I have Numair and Daine here. We'll go to George and check on him. He's meant to be in the Quiet Woman, isn't he?"

"He is. All the same, Thayet, you do need to be careful," Alanna warned, but didn't argue with the queen, knowing that that would only make her more determined to get on the front row of the battle. "Right, I need to find Raoul and find out where we're up to. We've managed to get hold of Aklim, and someone's currently pumping him for information, although he's very reluctant to say anything, and there's no spell working. We need to locate Makheen and look at taking him in, if possible." Alanna looked at Numair. "Don't do anything stupid," she warned. "I know you have reason to want to turn him into one of your tree collection, but be aware of any consequences."

Numair grinned foppishly at the Lioness. "I'm always careful, Alanna," he grinned. Alanna rolled her eyes.

The three paced quickly over to the Quiet Woman inn, the smoke itching the backs of their throats and causing Numair to gag slightly. From the outside it looked as if the inn was empty; there were no signs of life inside, the strange quietness causing Numair to be uneasy. He took the lead in entering the inn, bracing himself for any need there might be for him to use his magic. It was empty in the lounge room, where the drinks were served. He whispered to Daine to see if she could hear any voices from further back in the building. Her ears changed to that of a bat's, although he barely noticed how unusual it was to have someone who looked all human except for their ears, so accustomed he was to it by now. She nodded and pointed towards the back mouthing George's name silently. They moved to the far back room. Numair began to use his gift to sense if there was another mage present. There appeared not to be, so he made his way more confidently, knocking on the door to the back room.

He entered, seeing George stood over a small, wiry man with rather rat-like features and assumed that this was the spy that George was holding responsible for the death of Lennik. George looked up at them, his face awash with annoyance and anger, like Numair had never seen before.

"It seems I had a back-stabber in my team," he said to Numair as they entered, not batting an eyelid at the fact that Thayet was also with them. "This man took it upon 'imself to make it known that Lennik 'ad squealed on Karrum Makheen's real name an' now I've lost one of my best men, an' likely caused there ta' be a bit o' smoke 'round. I'm sure that yer' friend Mr. Mokhlos wouldna' attempted his brave plan so soon 'nless he knew that he needed ta' do somethin' quick-like." Daine noticed that the man was bound to the chair that he was sat on, the ropes tied so tightly that they almost bore into his skin.

George stepped away from him. "He's told me that the explosion in the gaol was done in a rush. He didna' want his identity to be foxed out so soon. As Karrum Makheen he had no past or background fer' people to measure him by. People would recognise the name Alamid Mokhlos and tag him ta' Ozorne, which would be somethin' he would not want."

"So why the explosion at the prison?" Thayet asked.

"A distraction and a way to win over more supporters. He'd hope we would now be concentrating on catching the prisoners an' not him, now that we have real grounds to arrest him on, given his part in Dunlath. He would've also wanted ta' free Yolane. Kaiven here tells me they began a relationship by letter shortly after she got caged," George explained, hurriedly. "Thayet, I'm goin' ta' leave this _man_ to yer' tender mercies. I have some chores that needs attendin' ta' elsewhere."

George left the building, obviously having other things to see to and knowing that the ex-spy would be well looked-after by the remaining three. Numair sent out a speech spell to Raoul, asking him to send someone to take their captive. Several minutes later Alanna turned up, accompanied by two of the King's Own who untied Kaiven and led him away. Alanna looked up at Numair and then glanced to Thayet and Daine, worry reflecting in her eyes.

"George has stormed off again," she told them. "He's generally not as overtly involved as this, particularly as very few people know what he actually does. I think he's either heard or worked out who was responsible for Kayam Norahi's death as is off to right some wrongs."

"I thought he already knew who had killed Kayam?" Daine added.

Alanna nodded. "They actually did the killing. I think George is concerned with who actually involved Kayam with Karrum Makheen in the first place. Daine, could you fly over the city and see what's going on, we could do with knowing a bigger picture, if there's any riots building elsewhere or if anything suspicious is going on that we haven't heard about?"

Daine nodded. The smoke had begun to clear, although it wouldn't be back to normal for a few days. She took falcon form again and began to fly up over Corus, her sharp eyes catching sight of any movement and swiftly deciphering whether the movements she saw were necessary to be noted or not. She could see members of the King's Own and a Rider group detaining escaped convicts on the edge of the city, some people had banded round a group of what appeared to be Makheen's supporters, as Daine could hear them chanting derogatory comments about Jonathan and his family. She spotted Onua and Sarge helping to control a small bunch of people who were trying to enter the wreck of the prison, obviously hoping to find some form of loot. Flying above to where the Dancing Dove was located she picked up on the voice of Alanna, almost screaming. Swooping down lower, away from the smoke Daine caught sight of the Lioness, her body taut in fear. One word penetrated the thick air, the scene straight out of Daine's nightmares.

"Geor-r-r-r-g-g-g-ge!" The Lioness called, her scream piercing through the wretched scene below.

---------------------------------------------------Please Review!--------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, I have a story called From Embers to a Flame about Sarra and Weiryn that I would appreciate comments on. It's a oneshot. Many thanks.


	18. Chapter 18 Seers

**A/N: I apologise for any anxiety I have caused about George. I am following cannon, though, so you all know that I won't kill off any main characters! **

**Silverlake: **Thank you. I apologise for the cliffy! **Esmerelda: **I'm dying to have a go! I'm avoiding death, really. Far too messy! **Daine's Daughter: **You are very astute – yes that was what Numair was going to ask! **Celuna Cirrus: **Don't worry too much! **Goldeneyedwildmage: **Head and balls fried on a platter… That tickled me. That would be her reaction, very much! Thank you for reviewing Embers! **Bitterosemary: **I've surprised myself with the plot actually. I didn't think I would be able to do a mystery/action type thing. The poems will be up sometime this week, I'll mention on here when they are. I would be grateful if you'd look them over. **NealsChick: **I love George too much to hurt him, so don't worry! **Dolphin Dreamer: **I liked that line about the tree too, my elf was very hard at work when he made me think of that! Thank you for noticing. **Sonnet Lacewing: **You think of many other great ideas though! I like having all the character in, I'd get bored if all I wrote about was Daine and Numair. Thank you again! **Kelsey: **I'm sorry, I can't tell you that! **A fan: **here's the update! **Aravilui: **I didn't kill George! Yet….

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. (I wish it was!)**

Chapter 18 – Seers

Daine recalled the horrific nightmare she had experienced in the series of weird dreams several nights ago. Alanna's voice echoed out again, consuming the air around her and pouring it into an almighty expression of pain. Daine flew below the smoke, her small lungs almost swamped by the toxic air as she inhaled the fire's short-lived legacy. She saw that Alanna stood, with Numair gently restraining her, outside the Dancing Dove, her amethyst eyes alive with hurt and anguish as she struggled to break Numair's grip and head inside the building. Numair had placed Daine's clothing beside him; Daine spied it and shifted into a dog, picking up the clothes gently in her jaws. She quickly took them into an alley and changed into them, rushing to Numair. Alanna's cries still permeated the air, echoing around the buildings and eclipsing all other noises. A crowd had begun to grow around the inn, which looked to be barred shut, with no sign of life anywhere inside it. Daine looked up anxiously at Numair, who was still clutching the Lioness.

"George is in there with Karrum Makheen. Makheen's taken several people hostage. We believe he has killed two already," Numair said quietly, his face the grimmest Daine had ever seen it.

"George?" Daine questioned.

"We don't know," Numair answered, his voice filled with obvious worry. "So far he hasn't issued any demands. I think he's insane."

Daine realised from his tone that he was deadly serious. He did think the mage inside was mad. He had been referred to as being insane before, but only half in jest and shock at the things he had done. Daine knew that if he was mad and powerful the he was likely to be twice as dangerous. Numair finally released Alanna into the waiting grip of Hakim and preceded a little closer to the inn. She saw a black glare of his gift encompass the building and realised that he was testing the area to see what magic Makheen was using. Daine suddenly felt panic rise in her, knowing that this situation would become Numair's to deal with. Yet again she would have to go through the worry of knowing that he might not walk away from this. She looked toward Alanna, never having seen the Lioness react in this manner. Alanna had ceased the shouting and was now standing still, completely frozen and staring intently at the building. Numair walked back past Daine, toward Jonathan who had just arrived from the scene at the prison, his face grey with worry.

"What do we know?" She heard the king ask Numair.

"He has nine people in there. I'm almost certain that two have been killed. I can still sense George's presence in there, or at least I'm sure that George is still alive," Numair replied.

"Why's he holding them hostage? Has he issued demands?" Jonathan inquired.

Numair shook his head. "I assume it will be something to do with the release of Yolane from the gaol. She's still captive, as is his cousin. I also think that this is the last attempt at taking power. From all accounts of what we've heard from some of his followers he's been losing mental stability for one or two days. People have begun to stop believing his manifesto and refusing to go along with what he's demanding."

"But we've had the attack on the horses and Harailt in that time," Daine heard Jonathan mutter.

"Don't misunderstand what I've said, Jon. He still has some ardent admirers," Numair advised.

Daine broke away from the crowd, edging toward the inn. She had been in there once before quite a while ago. She changed her eyes to that of a hawk's and began to search for an entrance. If she could get inside she could assess the situation more thoroughly than what Numair could, even with his gift. Her eyes caught sight of a gap in a broken window. It would be possible to squeeze through the opening in the form of a mouse if Numair could lift her on to the ledge. She ran back to her mage, still talking with Jonathan, and explained her idea.

From the look on Numair's face she knew that he immediately wanted to say no, and dissuade her from going inside. She identified with his feelings, knowing that the thought of her not coming back to him had run through his mind.

"Numair, I can see what's going on in there and it will help you to know what to do…" she began to persuade him.

"Daine, we don't know what he might do if he realises that you're in there. He has met you before – he may be able to sense you and attempt to strike you…" he argued.

"Look. You're going to end up putting your life at risk to fight this man. If I can't do this, then you can't get involved with a fight!" Daine said forcefully.

"She should go," Jonathan entered the argument. "We need all the help we can get here, Numair. George and six other people are alive in there and we need to find a way of getting them out unharmed."

Numair looked resigned. "Okay," he gave in. "We do need to know what is happening in there. Daine, go straight in and out. Don't try anything that may not turn out well." She nodded, instructing Numair in how he could help her, then changing before them into a mouse. Numair lifted her up and walked the twenty paces or so to the windowsill, placing her down careful and watching with some fear as she entered the Dancing Dove.

Daine found herself in one of the back rooms of the inn, completely empty aside from two other mice who were cowering in a corner.

_Hello, _Daine spoke to them. _What's happened in here?_

One of the mice, whose white fur was patterned with patches of a deep chocolate brown, wriggled his ears at Daine. _The man with fire came in and made some of them fall asleep._

_Thank you, _Daine replied. _What are your names?_

_I am Cobble and this is Frow, _the same mouse replied. _We hid in here when he began to throw his fire around._

_Is there a man in there who looks like this? _Daine sent them a picture of George.

Cobble's ears twitched again. _He was one that the fire-man threw at. He tried to strike the fire-man. He was alright though, but then the fire-man made him fall asleep._

Daine felt relief, knowing that if George had been made unconscious then he wasn't likely to get into more trouble with Makheen. She left the two mice to seek out the room where Makheen was, having found out from them where to go. She slipped down the cold, uneven stairs into the cellar, listening to the mad mage's ramblings as she drew nearer. She began to catch odd words and phrases, hearing Numair's name mentioned several times in conjunction with many curses and threats. She slipped into the cellar, the cool air chilling her as much as the mage's words.

"Salmalin… Draper, pathetic, _conceited,_ idiot… get rid of him… not good. Ozorne said Draper would die! I should have had his gift, put it to better use…" she heard him mutter, letting random balls of magic rebound against the stone wall, one narrowly missing Daine. She caught sight of George and four others, one of whom she knew to be the current king of the rogue. All looked to be sleeping. George showed signs of cuts and bruising to his face and lower arms and she imagined that he had been involved in a fight, possibly before Makheen had even made his presence know. She left the cellar, dodging a ball of mage-fire as she exited, heading for where the two small mice were huddled together, and quivering at the noises arising from below them.

_When did the fire-man get here? _She asked them.

_He was always here. When the man you showed us got here the fire-man came out, calling him and his mate. He said bad things about your king, too, that the whole of the country would be sucked into the Black God's place, _the mouse called Frow informed her, speaking for the first time.

_Did he say anything about someone called Numair Salmalin or Arram Draper? _Daine asked.

Cobble twitched his ears. _He said that he would be sorry he'd left him and been a traitor, I think that was the word, _Cobble said, his whiskers twitching furiously.

_Thank you, _Daine told the mice. _You have been very helpful. I will come back and see you with some cheese._

_That would be good, _Frow replied. _We like nice cheese. Let us know if we can help you. We both have strong teeth!_

Daine gave her thanks once more and began to scramble up the furniture that led up to the windowsill and through the window. Numair was waiting anxiously near the window. Seeing her, he scooped her up and carried her and her clothes around the back of a building next to the inn, allowing her to change back in some privacy. She explained what she had found as she dressed, Numair's face looking dark with worry and anger. They returned to Jon, Daine repeating what she had told Numair.

"I think I should go in," Numair said in a low voice, not wanting to draw the attention of the large crowd that had transferred themselves from watching the fire at the gaol to surrounding the inn.

Jonathan sighed. "It's looking like our only option. I can't send any one from the Own in, as he'll just blast them with his magic. I don't like it Numair, but he has captives in there that need to come out alive. And if he does become more angered then there will be the chance that he'll damage the building; more people would be injured or killed and there will be more destruction then there is already."

Onua and Thayet had joined them by this time, so Daine felt too surrounded by people, including the king's personal guards, to even attempt to persuade Numair to think up some other solution.

"Have you any idea what you're up against?" Onua asked, quietly from the centre of the crowd.

Numair shrugged. "He's powerful, but not like Tristan Staghorn or Ozorne. Alamid's skill was in poisons, hence his involvement in making the bloodrain. I have never particularly feared him before, but I do not like this insanity that seems to have taken hold of him. He was always on the edge when I knew him in Carthak, but I think that he will have the strength of a mad man, and combined with his power, it will not make for a comfortable fight," Numair looked towards his lover. "Where exactly is he?" He asked her.

"He was in the cellars," Daine responded. "That's where the hostages were being held."

"Can we call them hostages yet?" Thayet asked. "He hasn't demanded anything."

"Then let's not give him time to," Numair grumbled. "The longer we wait around for him to do something the more damage that's likely to be done." He began to ease his way through the crowd towards the door to the inn. Daine watched worriedly, wondering why he hadn't acknowledged her before he had gone, not even turning back. He blasted the door open with a bolt of his gift and entered, disappearing from sight. An almighty bang came from inside, lighting up the building with a multitude of colours, including Numair's black with silver strands. Then it all went deathly quiet, the crowds frozen as the guards tried to usher them away to safe distance. Daine thought her heart had stopped beating as she waited for a sign that Numair was still alive.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken by the sound of a loud bang and green light overtaking the building. Daine felt her pulse rise and a ball fix in the back of her throat.

"Numair's brought him upstairs," she heard Jonathan whisper to Thayet behind her. "He'll have managed to get him away from the people in the cellar. That means that Makheen can't try to attack any of them and Numair just needs to worry about one thing and not protecting anyone else."

Another bang and a sound like a pan clattering onto the floor were heard, and then Daine caught the noise of someone laughing. She began to edge closer to the inn, wanting and needing to know what was going on in there. When Numair had fought Inar Hadensra she had been preoccupied with Ozorne to dwell too much on what was happening; now all the responsibility had been given to Numair, and Daine was left in a waiting position. More sounds and flashes of colour appeared, she could tell that they were shouting and calling at each other, but couldn't make out what was being said. She heard Thayet calling her to stay away, but almost robotically ignored her, knowing that she had to find away to check on Numair and see if she could help.

Once he was inside the inn, Numair had found that Karrum Makheen, or Alamid Mokhlos as he had previously been known, was exactly as he'd predicted. He'd been sat in the cellar, mumbling to himself when Numair had appeared. On first sight, Makheen had begun to chuckle, then turning it into a ferocious laugh, causing Numair to feel quite unnerved. Numair hadn't struck; he'd hoped to be able to reason with him to give himself up. He disliked being violent without great cause, although he understood that sometimes it was the only path left to chose. Makheen stopped the maniacal laughing abruptly, standing up and shifting closer to Numair.

"So they sent you in at last?" He asked, his voice deep and threatening. "Did you have to have special permission? You were always somebody's puppet, Arram Draper, or should it be Numair Salmalin now? Your old name not good enough? You always did have high opinions of yourself, _mage_!" Numair felt a sharp jet of pain being focused into his ribs. He blocked Makheen's spell, but didn't retaliate, theorizing that if the mage did lose control completely by being ignored then he would be an easier opponent, burning himself out quicker. Numair also wanted to move the inevitable fight upstairs, away from George and the prisoners who were under a sleep spell.

"What was the purpose for your name change, Alamid? You were always proud of your name. Made sure that we all knew who your father was," Numair growled back.

"If you could change your name to up your status then so could I. Besides, how could I reside so easily in Tortall when you were still looking for Alamid Mokhlos? I'm not the fool like Tristan was. I knew how to build up my strength and power to dispose of the likes of you!" Makheen rose to Numair's bait.

"Then why are you here now? Surrounded by the King's Own, in an inn with a few hostages and you haven't even made a demand. What is it you want?" Numair taunted.

"I have you. The king's pet mage. He doesn't want anything to happen to his dear, dear friend. With you I can buy my way out of this, have Yolane back," the mage spoke almost sanely as he mentioned Yolane's name.

"Is that what all this was about?" Numair asked, half-shocked. "You just wanted Yolane?"

"Fool!" Makheen cackled. "Yolane is royalty. With support we could have freed her and taken back what was hers. Then I could have had what should have been mine all along and disposed of idiots like you and that imbecile king of yours!"

Numair laughed. "In the name of Shakith how did you think that it would ever happen? You created some reasonable methods of attack, but the king would never have given in to your demands! Yolane committed treason. She wouldn't be released for there would have been an outcry if she were. The prisoners who escaped from the gaol have been recaptured and your plan failed there as Yolane had no chance of escaping. And now you're caught up here," Numair shook his head, walking towards Makheen and causing him to back away toward the stairs leading up to the main part of the inn.

"Not for long. You and Baron George over there," Makheen spat in the direction of George, "are too precious for your king to lose. He'll let me go and Yolane, and we'll command over our own people. There's enough who wish your king dead and would do anything to help us see him away from Tortall for good."

Numair laughed again, a laugh that showed how little he believed in Makheen's plan.

Makheen threw out his fists and shot a bolt of green light at Numair. Numair blocked in, small balls of the light reverberating around the room. He began a spell that forced the mage to go back up the steps, an invisible sheet that Numair pushed against his enemy, pressing so much force on him as he attempted to come back down to the cellar that he gave up and went in the way that Numair desired.

Numair sealed off the steps, draining himself slightly, but needing to know that the people downstairs would be protected form the ensuing battle. He blocked a spell sent by Makheen that attempting to effectively freeze his hands. The magic dropped, frozen in mid air and clattered to the ground. Numair prepared himself for an onslaught. He had gathered that the mage's intentions would be to confine him while he tried to negotiate with the King for Yolane's release. Although Numair didn't doubt for one minute that Jonathan wouldn't agree, he knew that the best result would be to immobilize Karrum Makheen, stopping any further damage from being done. If any of the Own tried to hinder him, then they would likely end up on the wrong end of a spell.

Numair muttered two words quietly to himself, hoping that the gods were smiling upon him. From around the room, fine, sticky web-like substances began to fly at Makheen, binding his arms to his sides. Numair heard an unnatural scream come out from his mouth, followed by a burst of multicoloured light that Numair would later play back in his mind and almost marvel at the many different colours. The webs melted and Makheen was freed.

He turned to Numair angrily, "How did you think that mere school boy spells like that would work? You were a bookworm, Draper, you never learnt proper war-mage skills." He held up his hand, "Desperatio Abeo!" he called, blocking Numair's mouth with what felt like a tight gag and holding down his arms as if the were stuck to his sides. "Cado Cadere Cecidi," he uttered, sending what looked like bolts of lightning directly at Numair.

Numair controlled his thoughts as meditation and long months of trying not to think about Daine had taught him. He drummed up his gift from the depths of his mind and without speaking pushed the lightning away towards Makheen. Makheen dropped the spell and the lightning evaporated as if it had never existed. Numair thought away the bindings, grateful for the practise he had spent on his concentration. He sent back his own spell, hoping to capture Makheen in a similar binding, but one that could not so easily be escaped from. Makheen dodged the curse, and Numair found he'd bound a chair instead. He aimed again, knowing that Makheen was about to counter curse, this time sending a spell that would knock the other mage out cold and leave him ready to be carried out by members of the own.

But Makheen's spell hit first, violently sending Numair banging to the ground, his own curse showering around him, not having the energy to get to its target. Numair felt as if a heavy foot had been placed on his chest, refusing to let him move. He felt crushing pain, as if the mage was standing on his body. Numair's eye caught a glance at a cat that had just slipped into the room, from where Numair couldn't tell, but he recognised the cat although he had never seen it before. It was Daine, he could tell by the eyes and the way she moved. Makheen spotted her and recognition gleamed in his eyes as he realised who she was and what power he now held over Numair.

Numair remembered two words from the back of his mind. "Debilito Malus," he whispered, feeling the foot lift. Wondering why Daine had entered, he began to mutter an old incantation, taught to him by Harailt when the mage had been deciphering some old texts he had found bumbled away in one of the university libraries.

He saw three outlines of what could have been humans rise from the ground and approach Makheen. They shone with an otherworldliness that was disturbing and Numair wondered how he would repay for conjuring up the souls of the seers who had given their eyes to Shakith. Makheen visibly began to panic, trying to move away from them, but unable to, such was their strength. He looked at Numair, hatred in his eyes and pointed his finger at his rival mage. A pale strip of green magic pierced through the air, directly aimed at Numair's heart. Numair felt himself freeze, unable to move away from the bolt. He saw cat-Daine change into an overlarge tiger and felt her paws hit him side on, pushing him out of the way.

His heart sunk as the green dagger ripped through her, the tiger screaming painfully as it collapsed, leaving the naked body of Daine Sarrasri lying on the floor, seemingly lifeless.

--------------------------Oooh, another cliffy! Just remember that I am a sunny, optimistic person who doesn't like bad things! Please review!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19 A Look Ahead

**Bitterosemary: **Unfortunately I can identify with writing long reviews that are eaten up and spat out by network errors. I write a huge one for Sonnet and that disappeared. Thank you for your compliments about the mage fight, I always worry about action scenes like that – it's not something I'm too confident about writing. I'll be posting some poems tomorrow or Thursday, I'll PM you when they're up. **Goldeneyedwildmage: ** Thank you. Here's the next one. **Celuna Cirrus: **You'll find out more in this chapter! **Daine's Daughter: **I like cliffies! I enjoy the torment! **Bkwrm: **I am always optimistic and sunny! You'll see! **Jess: **Thank you! **Sumeia: **Thank you! **Esmerelda 01: **I may write more clifies, I enjoyed those lines! **Siverlake: **Thank you! ** Neals Chick: **I hope this is soon enough! **Sprightly Mordred: **I enjoy writing cliffhangers! I get more reviews! **Aikia Riyen: **Be prepared for an abundance of fencing questions when I invent a character who in involved in fencing! **Kelsey: **That's the last major cliffie! Fluff from now on! **Dolphin Dreamer: **That was where Daine was telling Numair that if he was going to get involved in a battle, then she had that right to aswell. If he was putting her through it then she could do the same. I was thinking of the part in LK when Kel asks Numair if he fights for Tortall with the same dedication as Daine. **Aravilui: **You're right, I won't be killing Daine! **Imakeladry Girl: **Here's the update! **Sonnet: **I haven't actually developed his thanks – I didn't think of that until you mentioned it. That's why I like sending you my chapters and will, if you don't mind, continue to do so!

**Disclaimer: **You know it by now!

**A/N: **Remember that application form – well I have the interview on Thursday at 11:15 BST, so please direct your positive energies over to Stockport England at that time!

Chapter 19 – A Look Ahead

Makheen had dropped to the floor, his energy blocked by the three beings that Numair had called. Daine lay next to him, her body lifeless, and Numair heard himself calling out her name, crying like an animal in pain, grabbing hold of her and not wanting to let go. He could not see or hear anything; only feeling as if someone had severed half of his body, then wrenched his heart so hard that he could no longer live. Alanna and Thayet immersed into the room, Thayet heading straight to Daine, demanding Numair's robe from him and covering her body.

"Numair," she said softly to him. "She still had a pulse. It's weak, but its there."

Numair felt for the sign that Daine was still alive and discovered it; as Thayet had said she had a pulse, but it was not strong. More people began to swarm into the room; three of the Own picked up Makheen and carted him out of the building. Numair imagined that he would be seeing more of him at some point soon in an attempt to disable his gift, or limit it so he could be detained safely. Duke Baird had also entered the room, obviously having been called from the infirmary to check the people that Makheen had held captive. He joined Numair at Daine's side, placing his hands where the green bolt had hit.

"How has she survived this?" he mumbled, looking at the mage. "I can feel the power that was behind that spell raving inside her." The Duke glanced up at Numair. "She's got every chance of living as she has survived the initial blow. If it had been you, I dare say we'd be burying you." Duke Baird picked up the limp body in his arms. Daine's weight was nothing for him, given that she was still slight, although good food and nourishment in Tortall had taken away the scrawny appearance she had had when she first came to the capital.

"Obviously the gods have something more in mind for her yet," he said softly, wondering if the incantation had led to Daine being given some kind of divine strength.

Numair stood up and followed him outside, refusing to leave his lover as she was taken back to the infirmary. They left immediately, Duke Baird leaving the care of the prisoners to his deputy. He watched Daine's face with concern as they managed to support her being carried by the healer's horse. Her features were expressionless, as they had been after the unicorn fever had broken. Numair recalled the worry he had gone through when she had been ill, and hoped that the duration of this sickness would be short. It was unbelievable that she had survived such a hit, the fact that she had was what was giving him hope to believe that she could pull through the aftermath.

Alanna had barely noticed Daine in her rush to get to George, almost jumping down the flight of steps into the cellar to see her husband lying on the cold stone floor, his face bruised and bloodied, but his expression was one of someone who was dreaming pleasantly of happy things. Alanna crouched down besides him, holding her hands close enough to sense his aura and discover what spell had him comatose and if he had sustained any other sever injuries.

The spell was merely a sleeping spell, and not a strong one. It was similar to the impact of dreamrose, but without the use of such a flower. Clearly Makheen had needed to silence his prisoners, but hadn't wanted to be completely rid of them in order to use them for bargaining power. Alanna began to use her own gift to negate the spell, waking George up in the knowledge that, apart from his pride, he was completely unharmed. He came to slowly, the effects of the false sleep making him drowsy and somewhat unaware of his surroundings and who he was with. Alanna saw him look at her, and heard the familiar deep throated groan he sometimes uttered when they were in their own bed, with no one else around. She felt his arms heavily wrap around her and pull her down on top of him. Obviously, his drowsiness was numbing any of the pain from the various small injuries that he had received.

"Why do you still have your clothes on?" She heard him mumble, thankfully too quietly for anyone else present in the cellar to hear.

"George," she said with urgency in her voice. "George!" She said a little louder when he failed to respond and she began to feel his hand creeping over certain areas of her anatomy. "George!" Finally he became conscious of where he was and appeared to remember the situation that he had been in.

"Makheen!" he said loudly, attempting to sit up, but unable to with Alanna's weight on top of him.

"It's alright," she told him. "Numair did something that has put him out of action for awhile, so I would imagine that he's half way to the castle dungeons by now."

George quietened, his momentary exigency soothed by her words. Alanna felt relief settle inside her. She had known George to have been in a few situations where he had been put at risk, but never like this when she was present and almost too close to what was happening to keep things in perspective. She had not liked having to sit back and not do anything, although given the state she had put herself in she had been no use anyhow. She realized how much she needed this man and clung to him, shocking anyone who had the time to look over at the actions of the King's Champion. Gathering his strength, George maneuvered her over to his side, wincing as he felt the new bruises he had gained twinge.

"Alanna," he whispered, sitting up and pulling her into him. "Pull yer' self together, lass. Ye don't want people seeing ye like this. Ye can fawn over me all ye like when we get back."

Alanna laughed slightly, feeling exhausted with relief. George stood up, his face pained as the full extent of his injuries made themselves known.

"I'll sort those sore parts out when we get back to the palace," she told him, instinctively needing to do something to help with his pain.

"An' I'm sure ye' can do something to make me forget the trauma I've suffered an' all," he flirted, making his wife smile.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," her eyes danced back at him before being interrupted by a call asking her to help with the other people who had been held captive by Makheen.

Daine was taken to the infirmary and placed in one of the small rooms just off the main ward. She was still unconscious, both Duke Baird and Numair having tried to revive her with their rather different gifts, but neither of them having any luck. Her body seemed to be fighting the spell in its own way. Numair had identified it as being a curse to immediately paralyse the receiver, but it hadn't worked like that on his lover. She still moved, tossing and turning as if she was dreaming in her sleep, and occasionally murmuring unintelligible words, so Numair knew that her mind had not been frozen either.

He remained beside her, not even getting up to greet George and Alanna when they came into the infirmary. The mage became oblivious to what had happened and the need to deal with the extraordinary events and was consumed by Daine. Alanna glanced in to see how the Wildmage was doing and to thank Numair for what he had done. He hadn't yet explained to anyone baring the Duke what had actually happened in the inn, so what Alanna had heard was second hand information. She knew that Jonathan was itching to get Numair to explain what exactly had happened, having glimpsed the three strange beings that had surrounded Karrum Makheen and drained away what remained of his gift. But Numair was now engrossed in Daine's well-being, something that Alanna could well identify with, after thinking that George could have possibly been dead.

She watched him silently for awhile as he sat like stone next to Daine's bed. She finally went to him, saying nothing, simply placing her hand on his broad shoulder and offering her presence as comfort. He turned his head slightly to look at her, not even attempting to offer her a smile. She understood his pain and knew it was worthless to offer words to heal a cut to the heart so deep as this.

"How's George?" Numair questioned weakly.

"He's fine. He had a scuffle with Makheen before he was spelled, so he had a few superficial wounds, but nothing serious," Alanna replied in the same quiet tone.

Numair nodded, his thoughts and eyes returning back to Daine. Alanna squeezed his shoulder once more, and then left the room, knowing that he needed to be alone.

Numair remained with Daine, the sun setting and the stars coming out of hiding without him either noticing or caring. She remained the same, neither worsening nor looking as if she was recovering. The mage was exhausted by his fight with Makheen. The fight had not been in the same league as Inar Hadensra, or Tristan Staghorn, but he had drained himself nevertheless. And now he was draining himself of emotion. Wearily, he let his head drop onto the pillows next to Daine and his eyelids began to close.

Numair wasn't going to be allowed to sleep as he would have liked, not yet anyway. Several months ago, Harailt had dug out some old volumes of books that had contained incantations untried and left alone for centuries. One had particularly caught Numair's attention, a prayer requesting assistance from Shakith, the blind goddess of seers. Numair had never possessed such a gift as to be able to see the future or even a glimpse of the near present, but he had always thought of Shakith as one of _his_ gods, and had memorized the incantation, never thinking that he would use it, not being aware if its full power or the effect that it would have, since he knew that the translation he had made of the old language it had been written in was not entirely accurate.

He found himself standing above Corus, next to him a woman with thick, dark hair, shrouded in a dark cloak. Her face had an untouchable beauty about it, which made him feel gangly and awkward as he had done when he had been a teenager. Below him he saw himself walking towards the palace, two children beside him. In the distance he saw an older Daine, looking to be in her thirties now. One of the children, a girl, ran towards her and locked herself in her mother's arms.

"Do you like what you see?" The goddess asked him in a soft voice.

"I do," Numair replied. "But why are you showing this to me?"

"Because you still need to see what is yours," she replied, changing the vision to looking at himself sat next to Daine in the infirmary. It was morning and he was watching himself as he gripped her arm, Duke Baird standing over her with an odd look on his face. Daine was awake and speaking, although he couldn't hear the words that she said.

He turned to Shakith and looked at her. "This is about to happen, you're showing me that she will wake and be well."

"I'm showing you the rest of your life, Numair Salmalin. I showed you before, but you need to see further than the sublime," he realised she was referring to the dream about the girl on the beach.

"Have you shown these things to Daine?" he asked.

"Some," the goddess replied, her blind eyes an empty void as she turned to him. "She has her own choices to make, you made yours awhile ago, mage. She has only just learnt that she can make hers. But some gods like to play games, and people like you make good objects to play with," her voice became distant, as if she was fading. Yet she remained beside him, as he continued to watch the muted scene play out in front of him.

"You gave us both the dream about the explosion," he said, feeling a calmness that he didn't understand.

She nodded, not replying to his half-question.

"Why?" He pursued the topic.

"To remind you that some things are meant to be," she answered after a long pause. "It had to happen."

"Why?" Numair's question was short.

"Because with love comes pain. You have to have that balance," she responded, a smile almost shadowing her lips.

"There were other ways of showing that than having people die," Numair tried to keep the anger out of his voice. "I thought the gods didn't like to interfere in human problems."

"They don't. What happened was of human creation, not ours," her voice remained calm and unaffected by Numair's annoyance. "But you needed to be reminded of the balance. The dreams I intervened in should have opened your eyes to that."

She changed the scene again, this time to an image of Daine carrying a box into Numair's rooms, Numair following on behind her with Kitten.

"When is this?" He asked her, mesmerised by the image and its meaning.

"I cannot say. When you decide it will be. But I see it happening. Of course the future may change, that will be up to you," she carried on letting him watch Daine move the belongings from her room into his, looking at her smiling face as she filled up drawers and the chest in his bedchamber. He turned to the goddess and found her absent, only seeing the three beings that had surrounded Makheen watching him intently. They were almost shadows that blended into each other as they moved, the outline of them glowing with a light so bright it almost hurt Numair's eyes to look at it. Their shape was human, although no human features were visible. Numair knew from his study of myths that they were the three seers who had given their Sight to Shakith to make her stronger and enable her to look after others with the gift to scry into the future. Now their souls were supposed to aid favoured ones if they called for help from the Goddess, as Numair had done with his incantation.

"Thank you," he said quietly to them, bowing his head to show his respect. "I wish you could tell me whether you protected Daine as well?"

He heard the voice of Shakith calmly speak to him. "They did. They wouldn't protect you and leave her. They have seen what should be. Now, Three!" Her voice ordered. "Leave this man be,you are needed elsewhere!" Numair turned to see where her voice was coming from and found himself in darkness, beginning the easy dreams sent by Gainel.

Daine had fallen away from reality as soon as she had been struck by Makheen's blow, the lights of the inn diminishing as she drowned in unconsciousness. She had seen the green bolt emerge from the mage's hand and had automatically thrown herself into Numair and pushed him out of the way, knowing that he wouldn't have the strength to block the spell. Something had softened its impact, although she wasn't sure what, and now she found herself in a dimmed room, lying on a soft bed that was vaguely familiar.

"Ma!" She cried as she recognised the woman who came into the room. "What are you doing here?"

Sarra smiled down at her daughter. "You're in the room you stayed in when we pulled you into the divine realms."

"Have I died?" Daine began to panic.

Sarra shook her head. "You are simply dreaming, Daine. Gainel is merely opening a pathway for me into your dreams so we can talk."

Daine calmed. For a second the thought that she might never see Numair again had pulsated through her like poison. She looked at her mother's pretty face and felt immense guilt for not wanting to be back forever in her house with her and her da.

"Ma, I'm sorry for not wanting to come back with you," Daine began, feeling tears pricking at the backs of her eyes.

Sarra sat down besides Daine, gently moving back her hair. "It was the right thing to do, sweet. You would have been unhappy had you stayed."

Daine stayed silent, knowing her mother was right, but feeling terrible for it being true.

"Had you said you wanted to have stayed we would have been overjoyed to have you, but you have made your own life for yourself. Every child thinks that they will need their mother with them for all of their lives and every mother clings to the hope that their child will stay. But everyone has to eventually choose their own life, and they cannot be blamed for that or made to feel guilty," Sarra's words soothed her daughter.

Daine looked up at her, her blue-grey eyes wide open. "Then I made the right choice?" She questioned, knowing her mother would understand.

"Your da would have had him speared if it was the wrong one!" Sarra laughed, the sound like tiny bells peeling across the room.

"I dreamed a few days ago that a little girl was on a beach with me. You came into my dream and I told you about the girl and you said you'd noticed the charm around my neck. Who do you think the girl was, Ma?" Daine asked, her hand going to the pregnancy charm attached to the Badger's claw.

Again Sarra laughed. "Shakith has been playing games again, it seems. She and Gainel have become fair friendly these past few weeks."

"Shakith's the goddess of seers, isn't she?" Daine wondered out loud.

Sarra nodded. "Remember that what happens is your own choice."

"That was my daughter I saw in the dream, wasn't it?" Daine realised. "And the old woman I saw was me."

"It's likely it was Shakith showing you possibilities. A lot recently may have happened because of your choice," Sarra replied, showing Daine more knowledge than she had thought that her mother was capable of.

"You mean if Numair and I hadn't…" Daine stopped short. She was never embarrassed by sex, but confessing to her mother that she and Numair had slept together was not something she wished to do at present.

"No, I think it's more likely to be the other way round. If you hadn't," her mother eyed her knowingly, "Then would you have been where you were in time to block that spell?"

"I don't know. Maybe not," Daine considered.

Sarra smiled, standing up. "You would not choose differently, would you?" she asked Daine.

Daine shook her head. "No. I think I decided what I wanted to be when that green light hit me."

Her mother nodded. "I think you decided a while ago, it's just taken you this long to realise."

Daine's eyes widened as Sarra opened curtains, letting light into the room. She looked out of the window and saw Numair outside, in a field she recognised to be near his tower. She wondered at the image and then understood that she was still dreaming, and dreams didn't follow the ways of reality. She supposed that Gainel or Shakith or whoever was determining these dreams could show her what they wanted. Numair was reading a book, sat down under an old tree, his hair mussed with having passed his fingers through it as he concentrated. The little girl from her dream was sat besides him. She stood up and waved at Daine, pulling at Numair's sleeve to get his attention, her large brown eyes gazing adoringly at him. He immediately put his book down and looked toward where the girl was pointing and began to laugh, waving in the same direction.

"Is that the future?" Daine asked, not removing her eyes from Numair and the pretty child.

"If that's want you want," her mother said distantly, a tone Daine knew from years before when her mother needed to be getting on with something else. "You should be returning."

Daine nodded. "How do I get back?" She asked.

"Just wake up."

Daine awoke to find both Numair and Duke Baird stood around her bed. She looked up at Numair, his face creased with worry, and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just having the most strangely wonderful dreams," she said, her mind still full of what she had seen. Looking into Numair's eyes she fell deeper into them than she had before, knowing what she had become.

Duke Baird watched the exchange between them, smiling inwardly at the look that passed between them. The magic that had absorbed into Daine's body when the spell hit her appeared to have simply gone, and he wondered which of the gods had worked on their behalf. She would make an easy recovery, of that he was certain. Quietly he got up, neither of them noticing as they were too engrossed in each other, discussing Shakith and various other names that his head was too full of practicalities to think about. He glanced back as he was about to leave the room, giving the couple on last look and wondering what else the gods had in store for them.

-----------------------------------------------Please review--------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20 Karrum and Ceja

**Silverlake: **Thank you. I like writing about Alanna and George. **Neals Chick: **Thank you. **Celuna Cirrus: **I was laughing went I wrote that bit, I thought it needed something comic in there to help lighten it slightly. **Irish Dancer 63: **Here's more and it will start to get fluffier now! **Lady Tonks: **Thank you. **Lela-of-Bast: **Thank you – I really would never have hurt George too badly. **Dolphindreamer: **Thank you for the energy, my interview's in three and a half hours so I'm absorbing as much energy as possible! **Aravilui: **Thank you! **Moonlight's Shadow: **Let me know what you of the rest of it. **Daine's Daughter: **Here's the next one! **Goldeneyedwildmage: **It's 22 chapters long. I finished writing it a couple of days ago, so you've got 2 more chapters after this one. **Sonnet Lacewing: **I'm not sure if I would want TP to write in depth about Sarralyn, as it would mean Daine and Numair were getting older, and I don't think I like that idea. I'm looking forward to this Numair's Early Years, although it won't be out for ages. **Bitterosemary: **Thank you. I was trying to tie bits from an early chapter in there when Daine had the strange dream asking her what she would become. I'm glad it worked.

**A/N: Only two more chapters after this one. I am hoping to get the first chapter of the Festivals Sequence upat the weekend. There will be eight short stories of 2/3 chapters each, focusing on one of the eight pagan festivals in Daine and Numair's first year together. Let me know if you think this sounds okay – I promise lots of fluff and maybe a few cliffies, and lots of appearances form other characters – including Kel and other PotS people, as it will run parallel with First Test. **

Diclaimer: You know it by now. It ain't mine.

**Chapter 20 – Karrum and Ceja**

Jonathan of Conte sighed with relief as he woke up the morning after the gaol fire and the siege on the Dancing Dove.He turned over lazily and moved closer to his wife who was still sleeping peacefully beside him.She stirred, moving gradually into consciousness as he put an arm around her and let his warm breath tickle her neck.Her eyes opened and she wriggled round so she could see her husband.

"You realise that that's the first time since the morning after the war ended that you have moved that close to me," she muttered sleepily, pushing her body closer to his.Jonathan tenderly moved her hair out of her face, her eyes shut again as she grabbed a few extra seconds of sleep.He knew that the day would be a busy one; Makheen would have to be formerly interviewed, various other captives needed to be questioned again.Yolane would also need to be moved to a different gaol, the identity of it kept a secret to prevent any further contact between her and Makheen – Mokhlos, there would be many things to organise and arrange.But he felt an inner peace that he hadn't had for many months.Hopefully, Tortall would be left in peace now and be able to recover without being interrupted by power hungry madman.His thoughts evaporated as he felt Thayet's lips touch his neck, and the passion inside him exploded as he was able to give his attention solely to his wife for the first time in what seemed like an age.

Numair left Daine's room in the infirmary to check on Harailt.Duke Baird had told him the previous night in a happy whisper that it looked as if Harailt was gradually resuming consciousness.Numair had been consumed with Daine at the time, but now she was making great strides in recovering and had Kitten and Tkaa to keep her occupied, he had decided to see Harailt.

Harailt was propped up in the bed, white, fluffy pillows supporting his back.Lindhall Reed was sat on the chair beside him and the two were in deep conversation about something that Numair couldn't hear.

"Aha, here's the man!"Lindhall called, spotting Numair approaching.Numair grinned at both of the mages, happy to see Harailt awake and in good spirits.

"We've heard that you used one of the incantations from the Cantamen Argiletum that we discovered in the library," Harailt said quietly.Numair noticed the large gash at the side of his head that had resulted from the attack by the healer.

Numair nodded."I used the incantation that we translated as being a call to the seer-goddess," he explained.

Harailt nodded back weakly."Tell me what happened.I wish I had been able to see it.We were never sure if it would work and what it would actually do, as the translation we did didn't seem accurate."

Numair's face was serious as he began to explain."I uttered the incantation and the Three Haruspex just appeared to emerge from the ground.They surrounded Mokhlos and seemed to sap away his strength.He did manage to send a Conticesco Curse which ended in hitting Daine.The Three had left just as Thayet and Alanna rushed in, I've no idea why they knew that it was safe to enter…"

"Thayet has said that the whole building had begun to glow with something like a white heat.That was what made them think that they ought to intervene.The king was not impressed with Thayet when she rushed in, unarmed," Lindhall interrupted.

Numair and Harailt both laughed."Jonathan needs to realize that Thayet will not necessarily listen to an order that he gives," Numair grinned, knowing full well that Daine would follow her own mind just like the queen.

"How has Daine managed to withstand a Conticesco Curse?"Harailt asked, his eyes showing his puzzlement."Even with a shield as strong as yours, that would be virtually impossible to deflect, or absorb in such a manner that no harm would be done."

"I understand it to be part of the protection of the Three.They were called to stop Mokhlos from doing more harm.That would also include doing harm to Daine,"Numair answered, not wishing to divulge the information that he remembered from his conversation with Shakith the previous night.

"Also," Lindhall began, "Daine is god-born.I would imagine that she would have a certain amount of protection from most gods, given who her father is."Lindhall smiled at Numair.

Numair nodded in response.The autumn equinox was not that far off, and he knew that it was highly likely that Daine's parents would pay a visit.He decided to change the subject and ask a few questions of his own.

"Harailt, what happened when you went into the store room?"He inquired, knowing that Harailt was a matter-of-fact person and would not be distressed at dragging up the subject.

"To be honest, Numair, there's only so much I can remember.I went to get the acetic acid, realised that there was someone in the cupboard, and the next thing I knew Cheriz Leyersen was throwing magic at me.It was a powerful blast; I had never thought that she would have had it in her.She always had appeared to be a rather meek and mild type of girl," Harailt explained.

"Actually, I had thought recently that she had had a bit of a soft spot for you," Lindhall smiled."She had asked a lot of questions about you and your split from Lady Jayette."

Harailt sighed, a slight smile turning his lips."Jayette was here when I came to earlier."

Numair rolled his eyes at Lindhall.Harailt had been devastated when he and Lady Jayette had separated.Everyone had been shocked, both had seemed totally besotted with each other.Now it looked like there may be a possibility of them becoming a couple once more, much to Harailt's obvious pleasure.

The mages continued to talk, ignoring Harailt's wistful look when he had mentioned the Lady's name.Their conversation focused on the book of incantations, the Cantamen Argiletum, and the possible uses it could hold.They theorized about the strength of Mokhlos, and the strength of the Three.The afternoon passed easily, and Numair felt his mind begin to settle in the knowledge the Harailt, George and Daine were all well and safe.He just had to think of a way to find an opening for a certain question he wanted to ask his pretty lover.

Thayet's brain worked on many different levels; she knew how to handle herself in a crisis and was well aware of her strong capabilities in a war, as she had proven several times.She had set up the Rider groups and still had a hand in running them, her talents as a strategist had taken the Riders from strength to strength.She knew that she was a good queen, whatever the more conservative of the population of Tortall may think.She had her roles as wife and mother, and also as a friend.Thayet also enjoyed the more simple things in life, such as gossip.Her demeanour and sometimes stately appearance often led people to believe that Thayet was somewhat too serious, and would never consider gossiping to be an art form. They misjudged her.

Thayet had wandered to the stables, considering going for a short ride in a window of spare time that had magically appeared.Jonathan was busy organizing various people, the children were occupied and for once, everything seemed calm enough for her to have an hour or so of time where she could simply mount her horse and let the summer breeze blow out the cobwebs and clear her head after several horrific days.The horses that had been affected by Makheen's poisonous spell had now fully recovered, and Thayet was looking forward to taking one of them out across the palace grounds.She approached the stables, her sharp ears catching various strange noises coming from the wooden building.She looked around, puzzled, almost certain that she could detect Onua's voice saying some very un-Onua like things.Then it dawned on her and a wicked smile grew across her face.Thayet had remembered a sweetly knowing look that had crossed Onua's face when they had been talking about new beaus.So now it was confirmed, Onua had a lover.Thayet just needed to find out who.

She creaked open the door, hoping that Onua and whoever she was with would be too involved to notice that someone was about to spy on them.Peering round, she spotted horse mistress, her legs wrapped around a tall, muscular man that Thayet recognised as Musenda Ogunsanwo, otherwise known as Sarge.

Thayet gasped.

Onua and Sarge looked up, disturbed from their conversation that had turned into a rather heated kiss.Luckily, they still had most of their clothes on.

Onua began to laugh at the shocked expression on Thayet's face."Had Daine not told you?"She asked the queen, who had also began to chuckle.

Thayet shook her head."She has not!How long has this been going on for?

"Since Beltane," Onua replied as Sarge began to lace up his shirt.

"How have I not known?"Thayet wondered, her eyes filed with curiosity."When were you going to tell everybody?"She asked."Or were you just going to let people catch you rolling in the hay?"

Sarge laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth."And you and the king have never had a little fun in here now, have you?"He smiled, guessing her reaction.

"Hmmm, someone has been telling stories," Thayet looked towards Daine's horse who was watching the proceedings with large, innocent eyes.

Onua laughed again."We heard about Jon losing his breeches."

Thayet rolled her eyes, "A bit of liberation like that from time to time doesn't do him any harm.So," Thayet decided to do a bit of digging to satisfy her curiosity.Things made sense now.Onua would certainly be drawn to Sarge in some ways.Both had had a violent, uncomfortable history and found it difficult to trust others.He liked horses, was a kind and decent man, and certainly attractive with his dark skin and well-muscled body.They had the easy atmosphere that usually only came to most couples after a few months together, obviously comfortable and calm in each other's presence."What is the status if your relationship, and why haven't I been informed already?"

Onua looked at Sarge and smiled."We needed it to just be us, for awhile.Neither of us expected it to turn into this."

Thayet nodded and laughed embarrassedly as she realised the full extent of the situation she had interrupted.Jonathan had often warned her that she needed to think before she acted sometimes.

"Is this to become public knowledge?"She asked, wanting to know if she had their consent to pass this news on.

"It is," Sarge answered, his arm protectively wrapped around Onua's shoulders.

Thayet smiled again, "I'll make sure that certain people know the good news," she regarded them carefully."I very happy for you," her tone became serious now."You be good to our Onua," she warned Sarge."Not that I doubt that you will be."And with that she left them, wondering who would be available to let know the latest news, all thought of riding completely out of her mind.

Jonathan had gone down into a small room just off the corridor from where the cells were.He was about to go in and interview Karrum Makheen, formerly known as Alamid Mokhlos about the fire and the gaol and the holding of captives at the Dancing Dove.He would also mention the part he had played in creating the bloodrain back in Dunlath some time ago.Both Raoul and Gary were accompanying him, and neither man was looking forward to dealing with the mage who by now seemed totally insane.

"I don't understand how he has managed to attract so many followers and co-ordinate attacks like he has done," Gary said quietly so they wouldn't be overheard.

Raoul nodded."I think his mental state had rapidly declined since he knew that Yolane had not managed to escape from the gaol.She was his real goal, although she has been maintaining that she had nothing to do with any of it.Once he realised that she wouldn't be with him as he'd hoped, he gave a last ditched attempt by holding people captive."

The other two men uttered their agreement at Raoul's words.Obsession often drove people to do the craziest things, and from Numair's account, Makheen hadn't been that sane to start with.

"What are we going to do with him?" Gary asked, looking first at Jonathan and then at Raoul.

"His gift appears to have been completely drained – Lindhall examined him before and seems to think that the Three Haruspex absorbed his gift completely.According to Numair, the Three are capable of doing that if an individual with the gift is about to stop something that they have seen with their Sight," Jonathan explained."Magically, he no longer poses a problem.But he needs to have a suitable punishment and kept away from anything that he could use to manipulate people.We have to remember that when he is lucid he is a charismatic individual who can captivate many people – without the use of magic."

"Have you considered the death sentence?" Gary asked."He has murdered many people, it wouldn't be unjust."

Jonathan shook his head."He still has too much support.It would cause an outcry.I could do with him being exiled and imprisoned in Carthak or Tyra, well out of the reach of any of his followers or people who might wish to visit him.We need to limit his influence as much as possible."

"What about his followers who are still active now.I know you had a meeting this morning with the chief of the judiciary, what was the outcome of that?"Raoul asked, concerned.

"Anyone trying to cause disruption in the name of Karrum Makheen will be arrested.Four or five people already have and they will be dealt with severely to hopefully deter any one else," Jonathan answered, his voice firm and controlled.

"I would think that people who are supportive of Karrum Makheen will gradually forget about him, once some new fad comes along," Gary offered."I can also see about negotiations to appease them, and give them proof of the way we treat our prisoners.It will take some time though for calm to be restored."

Jonathan sighed once more."We should be going in to interview him, although I don't know how much sense we will get."

Raoul stood up along side the king."The sooner we start, the sooner we'll have it over and done with."The three of them exited the small room to begin the interrogation.

Daine had eventually managed to crawl out of the infirmary bed that afternoon, having amazed Duke Baird with her rapid recovery.No lasting damage, or even any damage, had seemingly been done by the spell that had cut into her.Indeed, it had appeared that the only reason she had been knocked unconscious for so long had been because the magic that had been sent to protect her by the Three had tired her, as the Graveyard Hag's magic had done so nearly a year ago in Carthak.

She had gone with Kitten to the stables, still a little shaky on her feet, wanting to check on Cloud and the other mounts.Onua had briefly mention when she had come to see Daine, that several of them had ear mites that needed treating, and one or two of them had developed an infection because of the problem.

Daine had received a message shortly before sundown asking her to go to the king's conference room once she was ready.She took the "was ready" comment to mean that she needed to change into something rather more formal than the scuffed shirt and breeches she was currently wearing while she had been tending to the mounts in the fields, grooming and treating the odd case of ear mites on some of the more difficult horses, including one or two new ones that desperately needed training.

She went back to her own room for the first time in what seemed like an age and found a pair of dark blue silk breeches and a cream linen fitted shirt that looked smart enough to wear.She imagined that the meeting would be a debriefing, and a way to let several people know what would be happening now that Makheen had been captured and his gift drained permanently.Cursing, she realised that some of the items she needed were in Numair's rooms.It was starting to become difficult, living out of two different rooms.She picked up Kitten and trailed to the other side of the palace.His door was locked, which meant that the mage was currently elsewhere, but that was no longer a problem, since he had spelled it to let her or Kitten in whenever they needed.

She entered, looking around for her hairbrush and the cream she used to stop her skin becoming dried by the sun and the wind.Something on Numair's desk caught her eye, it was a pencil portrait of a young girl, not much older than Daine was now, but with long blonde hair and a figure that caused Daine some envy.She picked up the picture and the letter that was attached with it and quickly scanned the words, feeling terribly guilty for doing such a thing.But, she reasoned, Numair knew that she would be coming in here without him, and if he had desperately not wanted her to see it than he would not have left it out.

The letter was an old one, dated over thirteen years ago when Numair was still at the university in Carthak.It was from a girl named Ceja.Daine had never heard Numair mention her name before, but clearly they had had a relationship, as the letter was full of declarations of love and intentions to marry; Ceja even quoted some of the words that Arram, as he had been then, had said to her.Daine felt an almighty rush of jealously and annoyance, even a sense of betrayal crept into her.Why had Numair never mentioned this girl to her before?Why had he left the letter out – was it to taunt her or purposely upset her?And why had he been looking at it in the first place?

Forgetting that she needed to brush her hair or apply the cream to her skin, she picked up the dragonet who was now making concerned noises that were causing some of the stones that Numair kept in his rooms to glow, and stomped off to the conference room, determined to let Numair know exactly how she felt by simply ignoring and not responding to anything he did or said.

She sat as far as she could away from him, causing raised eyebrow from the other people who were present and looks of concern and hurt from the mage himself.Alanna merely rolled her eyes as she noticed the tension that was radiating from Daine; she had seen this type of look before, in most cases directed from Thayet to Jonathan, who was usually oblivious to fact that he had hurt or upset his wife.On a few occasions she had given George short shift, although with her infamous temper, she was more likely to let rip rather than sit there and glare.

The meeting was kept short.Jonathan merely briefly recapping on everything that had happened in the past two days and then explaining what was going to happen from now on with regards to Karrum Makheen and other prisoners who had been involved in the uprising.Daine barely heard any of it; she was far too consumed by the level of negative emotion she was feeling at Numair.As soon as the meeting had ended she found herself tearing off outside towards the stables, leaving Kitten with Price Roald who had been allowed to sit in on the meeting after much persuasion.She could faintly hear Numair calling after her, distress echoing in his voice.

She stopped near the gate to the fields, intending to take Cloud and ride for as long as she could, trying to blow the thoughts out of her mind, but Numair's persistent shouting halted her.

"Daine!What have I done?Will you please tell me what in the name of Mithros is wrong!"She heard him call, the worry and sadness resonating through his voice.

Daine ceased her quick walk and turned around to face him, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.The moonlight was lighting the area up some, and she could see the expression on Numair's face.She felt the love she had for him fill her chest and the tears left her eyes and began to run rivers down her face.

Numair reached her, automatically putting out his hand to touch her.She flinched and edged away, the action making Numair feel as if a knife had been stabbed into his heart."What have I done?"He asked slowly.

"The letter on your desk, from Ceja," the tears had began to flow rapidly now.

"That?"Numair squawked."Why should that upset you?She was a girlfriend I had years ago, my first girlfriend.Why had that made you unhappy?"

Daine spoke through sobs."Why haven't you told me about her?Why have you been looking at her picture and reading those things that she has written…"

Numair took her into his arms.As much as Daine was cross with him, the one place she wanted to be was close to her lover.He could make everything better with just one touch.

"Daine, I was clearing out a draw in my desk, I did it in a rush, it was an impulse I had.It was a drawer that I hadn't used for a long time, and I was thinking that you could keep some of your things in there.The letter was at the bottom of it and I left it out to show you, although obviously I haven't had time since," he explained."What did you think?"

Daine tears had subsided with Numair's soothing tone."I thought you may be wishing that you were with her and not me."

Numair laughed incredulously."Magelet, I was with Ceja for maybe two or three weeks before I met Varice.Ceja was a wonderful girl, but she wasn't at the university so she wrote to me, in one week she wrote to me nearly every day.We met when she accompanied her father to the university to see where her youngest brother was going to go to be educated.We managed to meet up once or twice afterwards, but then Varice got her claws in!I think I always kept her picture as a way to annoy Varice, but I don't want it to annoy you!I was going to show it to you and then get rid of it!"

Daine laughed slightly, feeling ridiculous.Numair grinned and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I should have been more sensitive, Daine and not left it out where that would be all that you'd see.It's easier for me, I don't have any of your old loves to worry about, but what you have got to know, is that I love you, like I have never loved anyone else," he felt slightly choked as he said the words, his own eyes becoming teary.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Daine said into his shirt, the cloth muffling her words."I should have just asked you about it."

Numair shrugged."Thayet once ignored Jonathan for two weeks when she found a shirt of his that smelt of a scent she didn't know.Jonathan had no idea why she was ignoring him, and she wouldn't let him ask, completely blanking him all the time.It turned out that Kalasin had pinched a bottle of cheap scent from one of the maids and duly tipped it over herself.Jonathan had found her and bathed her to get the stench off her, but some of the smell had transferred onto him, but Thayet had refused to listen to the reason behind it, even accusing Jon of getting Kally to tell lies to cover for him."

"How did it all get sorted out?"Daine asked, her tears had now stopped, although her voice was still slightly shaky with the aftermath of her sobbing.

"The maid whose perfume it had been asked Thayet for a replacement bottle.Thayet knew the maid well; she was old and had served in the palace for a long time.Thayet realised that Jonathan's attempts at an explanation had been true so thy managed to sort it out, although not before Jonathan had gotten his revenge by being sulky for a day or so himself," Numair responded, smiling wryly at the memory.

"I'm sorry," Daine pulled away slightly so she could look up at him, her chest expanding once more with the volume of emotion that she held for him as she looked into his big brown eyes.

He bent down to kiss her, a kiss that was quickly becoming a need for something more and he began to lead her to the nearby stables, knowing that this time all the horses were out in the field for the night.

----------------------------------------------And Review!---------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21 Mabon

**Neals Chick: **You really like fluff don't you, so you should like this chapter! Thank you for all your reviews. **Aravilui: **I'm glad the Ceja part worked. I had no plan for that, it just kind of happened. **Celuna Cirrus: **Everyone needs a bit of romance – and if my other half reads this that's a hint, dearest! **Goldeneyedwildmage: **I felt like that about Jon too. I do like him, but he was a twit in that book. **Dolphindreamer: **You are so good at giving useful advice in a fantastic way! I was thinking about doing that, but didn't bother. Next time I will. The last chapter has lots of changes in scene, so I will separate them with a symbol. Thank you. **Daine's Daughter: **There are 22 chapters in total. It's around 71,000 words long when complete, which is the averagish length for a book. I'm stunned that I've written it in three and a half weeks. **Silverlake: **Thank you. I've the ideas for the festivals in mind since I wrote Embers to a Flame. I'm not religious at all, but I find the pagan festivals very interesting, so I'm currently enjoying doing lots of research. **Sonnet Lacewing: **You're right; people rarely portray the real side of relationships, particularly in YA stories. Couples are either desperately in love or screaming at each other. There is an in between. By the way, I said I'd get carpet burns in somewhere, so this chapter's for you! **Aikia Riyen: **I'm currently researching for short stories based on the pagan festivals. I may include one with some fencing in it, so thank you. Expect to be pestered in the near future!

**A/N: This was my favourite chapter to write out of all of them. I had so much fun doing this I actually smiled and typed at the same time. I know that Mabon isn't mentioned in cannon, but as they celebrate Beltane and Midwinter I figured they would celebrate the other too. Jonathan does say in Wild Magic that him and Thayet take part in all the major celebrations. **

**Mabon is basically harvest time, and is the lesser of the eight festivals. I have drawn bits from many different traditions of paganism, as I will be doing for the Festival Sequence. I am nor an expert and all my research is net based, so I apologise in advance if I offend anyone, although I hope not to. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Tamora Pierce. Not me.

Chapter 21 – Mabon

Daine woke up with slightly painful skin and glared at the offending rug that adorned Numair's wooden floor. Even after nearly two months as lovers their passion for each other hadn't been quelled, if anything it had grown, and now Daine was suffering with friction burns in the most unlikely places. She poked Numair's stomach, demanding that he woke up and took some of the blame for her injuries. Numair smiled wickedly as he woke, obviously recalling their stumble into his rooms.

They had spent the evening in a private meal with the king and queen, Alanna and George, Onua, Sarge and one or two other of their friends. Throughout the evening, Daine had felt an evil imp inside her determined to tease Numair in anyway possible. She had wore a simple dress with a particularly low cut neck line and had made sure that whenever she had spoken to the mage he had had a good view. Sitting next to him at the table, she had managed to angle her body so that she could run her foot up the inside of his leg, sending flirtatious looks whenever she thought no one would notice.

Numair had remained silent for much of the meal, choking at one point when Jon had asked him a question about the stamina of mages with different types of gift at the same time as Daine had had her hand far too close to the top of his thigh, wearing the sweetest, most innocent smile she could muster. He had been completely distracted by his lover's actions and desperate to get her alone and in private where he could respond to her frustrating games. Managing to send Thayet into silent hysterics by uttering, "My stamina is very good," before blushing horrendously as he realised the double entendre of his words. As soon as it was polite to leave, Numair had made their excuses, pulling Daine as quickly as he could to his rooms, undressing her as soon as they approached the corridor that his rooms were off, flinging his door open and barely making it to the large rough rug that covered the floor in front of his bed. Kitten, thankfully, had been tucked into the little dressing room and was blankly oblivious to what was going on between the people who she considered to be her parents, due to the fact that she had finally made herself slightly poorly after eating a tub of cream Thayet used to remove the hairs from her legs.

He looked at the woman beside him who was now wearing a mock-angry expression.

"Well if you have behaved decently over that meal, you wouldn't have gotten your injuries!" He said, trying to torment him.

"Like you didn't fair enjoy it yourself!" She responded, turning her body to half straddle him and wincing slightly at the discomfort she felt as the cotton sheets brushed her knees.

Numair chuckled; it had been an excellent way to begin the celebrations for the autumn equinox, he only hoped that the company that they had been with last night hadn't noticed too much of what had been going on between them, although he was sure that Thayet's sharp eyes and quick mind had deduced fairly rapidly what Daine had been up to.

Mabon, the autumn equinox was one of the lesser celebrated of the eight festivals that commemorated the circle of continuing life and the changing state of the Great Mother Goddess. The next festival, Samhain, would be more widely celebrated as it was the time when the old year ended and the new year began.

However, as Thayet and Jonathan had explained to the principal people in the palace a week or so ago, given all that had happened in the past few months they thought it would be appropriate to make more of the Mabon Festival this year. It was also the day when Daine's parents would cross into the mortal realms to visit their daughter.

Recollection of this promise and the vision of an angry Weiryn made Numair move his hand rather sharply away from Daine's bosom back to his side.

"What's the matter?" Daine asked softly, her pupils dilated with desire. "Are you trying to get revenge for last night? If so, it's working!"

Numair smiled forcedly. "I remembered that it's the equinox and your parents will be paying us a visit."

Daine raised her eyebrows at the mage who was obviously attempting to develop some virtuous ways a little too late. "You're worried about my da?" She half laughed.

"I don't think he will appreciate what I've been up to with you," Numair mumbled, feeling like a naughty boy caught with his fingers in the sweet jar.

"Numair," Daine said, lying down on top of him, her words blowing warm air on his neck, something she knew would now be giving him palpitations. "If my Da wasn't happy with you they he'd have found someway to make you meet a poisoned bow somewhere," she reassured. "Beside, Ma is quite fond of you. She won't let him injure you in any way."

"Hmmm," Numair responded, his hands seeking out the place where they had been previously, and drifting into a re-enactment of their act the night before, reassured that Weiryn would not strike him down -for the moment anyhow.

------------

Thayet had made her mind up after the arrest of Karrum Makheen and the personal traumas they have undergone with George and Daine, to give as much thanks as possible at Mabon. They were in need of a celebration; the country was slowly beginning to get back into shape after the Immortals War, and the dissenters had now more or less ceased their attempts to cause trouble for the king. People were happily tired, a lot of effort had been put in by everyone to get as far as they had done in such a small space of time. She had started to decorate the halls and corridors two days ago, sending the children outside to collect the leaves that had started to fall, dipping them in paraffin and marking them with a symbol for protection. Collection of pine cones, acorns and ivy had been found to dress the halls and corridors, basket of fruit and fresh vegetables had been gathers and place on tables in rooms. Horns of plenty had been made up and were ready to be hung around the hall and main corridors of the palace. She had also made sure that the best of the harvests had been sent out to the poorer areas of Corus, and had encouraged the gentry in other areas to do the same.

She had persuaded Jonathan to let most people have the day off from their usual tasks. Autumn equinox was when the day and night were equal in length; from tomorrow hence, the nights would become longer as according to the myth, Tanist would take over the throne from Lugh, and in six weeks his reign would lead to the beginning of winter, after the celebration of Samhain.

Numair and the other palace mages had promised to create spells appropriate to Mabon, and she had asked Numair in particular, to involve the children in it as much as possible. Wine making would take place from the harvesting of various fruits that had been collected by Thayet and other during the previous week. The gifts given at Beltane had obviously pleased the gods as the harvest had been bountiful, even with all the destruction that had taken place throughout the country, and much fruit had been gathered.

For Thayet, the most important ritual that would be carried out during the festival was the adorning of the burial grounds with leaves, acorns and pine cones and honouring them that had passed over to the Black God. This year there would be many more to honour than usual.

She was also aware that Daine's parents, The Green Lady and Weiryn, would be attending. She imagined that her mother at least, would want to meet some of the people who were prevalent in her daughter's life and look round the place that Daine now called home. Thayet was a practical person, full of sense, even though she enjoyed to gossip and match make she continually had both feet on the ground. She wanted everything to be as good as it could be for both Daine's parents and Numair, knowing that the mage was incredibly nervous at meeting his lover's parents once more, especially as this time he would be meeting them in a different capacity than before.

Thayet laughed as she arranged a bowl of nuts, apples and pomegranates, recalling the rather obvious flirtation that had taken place between the two at dinner the night before. It seemed to have provided a contagious spark of lust, as most of the couples, including the newly reunited Harailt and Jayette, had retired early to bed after many sweet nothing and gentle touches had been exchanged. Thayet had also finally managed to forgive her own husband after he had put his foot down firmly at the idea of Kalasin becoming a page with the new intake. It had been Kally's dream, to follow in the footsteps of her beloved brevet aunt, but her father had announced to her several weeks ago that that wasn't going to happen. As the royal family they had a duty to maintain peaceful relationships with other countries. It had been frowned upon by some that he had married Thayet, exiled royalty, and not a princess from another country, so no peaceful links could have been made, as well as opening up newpaths of trade. Seeing Daine and Numair so in love and infatuated with each other had reminded her of her own relationship with her husband, and she had finally made peace with him, especially when he had told her who he had in mind for their eldest daughter.

As the sun began to break over the Corus sky and more people began to join Thayet in the preparation for the day, Thayet felt an overwhelming sense of peace and calmness settle over her. She watched Daine and Numair playfully tease each other while making up a decoration of ivy and acorns, Numair using his magic to bind the ivy tightly around a thick strand of Daine's hair. Alanna and George had arrived the previous day with their three children and were now involving them in the decoration making, Alanna at her most patient best. Maids hung curtains and wall drapes in shades of red, russet, orange, gold and brown. One wall hanging was finely embroidered with a picture of the animals that had been said to find Mabon – the Goddess's child who was born at this equinox – after his kidnapping. Two of the girls, who Thayet had taken into work at the palace after discovering that their father was beating them to a pulp and was planning on selling them as bed warmers, had spent their evenings and days off creating it as a gift to Thayet for what she had done to help them.

--------------------

Morning turned into afternoon and Daine found herself eagerly anticipating the visit from her parents, although Numair was visibly becoming more anxious by the second. She was expecting them to arrive in the early hours of the afternoon, and somehow find her in the palace grounds. Gainel had managed to open up her dreams so she couldcommunicate with her mother easily, and they had laid some sort of plan for when and where they would meet; but Daine remembered Sarra from days of old, and was in no doubt that some occurrence would develop and cause a delay somewhere along the line.

She walked through the palace grounds, holding Numair's hand, more so that he couldn't attempt to flee back into his study and avoid meeting her father than out of affection. They stopped at the edge of the forest, Daine leaning against a huge oaks tree that was surrounded by acorns. Numair pulled out a vial of liquid from a pocket inside his robe and poured it out surrounding the tree, walking clockwise around it. He looked at Daine's puzzled face.

"Have you not seen that before?" He asked her.

"Not for a long time. I suppose it's apt that you should give an offering to a tree though, given you created one of them!" Daine smiled.

"It's not really for the tree, more for the god of the forest," he correct, unable to resist although she rolled her eyes at his pedantic ways. "And here's another god of the forest," Numair murmured as he caught sight of Weiryn and Sarra emerging through the trees. Sarra waved at their daughter, her beautiful face smiling as she recognised them. Weiryn looked friendly, Numair noticed, almost as if he was glad to see the both of them, given that he didn't scowl when he spotted Numair.

Daine was enveloped in a huge hug from her mother, while Weiryn shook hands with the mage. He appeared to have lost any animosity towards Numair, which help to settle the swarm of nerves that had been flying around Numair's stomach since the morning.

"So, Master Mage," Weiryn began. "I see both you and Veralidaine are fit and well." He bet to kiss his daughter on the cheek.

"We are, very much," Numair replied. "All of our friends have come safely through what has been a very trying time." Weiryn nodded. Sarra stood on her tiptoes and shared a hug with Numair. Numair looked over his shoulder at Daine who was smothering a laugh.

"Shakith has had some involvement with you, I believe," Weiryn said, looking at Numair with more respect than he had ever shown him whilst they were in the divine realms.

Numair nodded. "She saved us from what could have been a nasty ending."

"Then you must have won her favour, or she sees great things for you or your offspring," Weiryn replied rather stiltedly, the word offspring said as he could taste something slightly nasty in his mouth.

They walked into the palace courtyards, Daine telling her mother about everything that had been going on since they had seen them last. Outside the palace a group was gathering to place leaves and acorns and other such things on the cairns that marked burials. Thayet was among them, as were most of the children. Daine heard her call them over to come to them and join in the walk to the nearby burial mound. Daine looked at her parents and Numair, wondering if they would find it rude if she suggested going along with Thayet.

"It's an important ritual at the Autumn Equinox," he mother said, guessing what Daine was thinking. "We will come with you and place our own offerings to honour those who have gone to the Black God. It'll give us chance to meet your friends here too." Daine could swear she saw Numair breathe a sign of relief that other people would be there to whom Weiryn could speak, and not spend allhis time waying up the tall mage.

The burial mound was a short walk away from the palace. As they walked they picked up more of the autumn gifts from nature, the multicoloured leaves and seed pods, along with the woody pine cones and smooth acorns that some red squirrels were trying to get to before them. The autumn day was a clear one, with the sun still giving out enough heat to make the walk pleasant and not chilly. The sky was clear, with only a little cloud cover, promising a chilly night ahead.

Sarra and Weiryn found themselves surrounded by the children, and she was amused to see her Da pick up Alanna's son, Alan and wriggle him onto his shoulders, letting him hold onto his horns for support. Numair was also surprised by Weiryn's actions, staring open mouthed until Alanna elbowed him and warned him about catching flies.

There was much laughter and many smiles as they paid their respects to the people who had passed. The ritual was not meant to be a morbid one, but a time to remember those people who were now in the spirit world, as it was also a time to think back over the months gone by and celebrate personal harvests. Numair put his arm around Daine's waist as they returned to the palace, his fear of Weiryn declining as he saw the god interact with his friends. She leaned into him, glad of his presence and felt the strong bond that had begun to tie them firmly together.

Sarra watched them as they walked, her heart filled with a mixture of joy and sadness. Her child was no longer a little girl, she had grown up into a marvellous, beautiful woman, with her own life. She smiled as she saw Numair whispering to Daine, the feelings that they shared as plain as day. She had chosen well, for he was a good man, and Sarra knew that he would rather die than have anything happen to her daughter.

They had watched the couple many times, peering into the mortal realms to see what their offspring and her mate were doing. Gradually, Weiryn had become accustomed to the tall, impressive mage, seeing for himself the care he took of Daine and the happiness he brought her. Sarra supposed that because Weiryn had never had anything to do with his daughter until a few months ago, all his overprotective instincts had set in at once. She could see from the corner of her eye that Weiryn was watching the couple as they walked slightly ahead of the rest of the pack and she wondered what he was thinking.

"She's in good hands, you know," the queen, Thayet said in a low, calm voice that had impressed Sarra from the start. "He dotes on her."

"That seems clear," the God of the Hunt replied to the dark haired woman. "She is lucky to have all this. Good friends, a good home and Numair as well."

Thayet smiled, she would be able to tell Numair that Daine's father approved of him finally.

They entered the palace, the hallways decorated with the traditional objects associated with Mabon. Thayet could smell the breads that had been freshly baked being taken out of the ovens mixed in with the scents of incense burning, cloves and cinnamon. Candles, in the same shades as the wall hangings and curtains glowed; bringing light to help the dimming sun, which would now show its self less and less each day until Midwinter. Kally, Roald, Thom and Alanna's twins ran up to Numair. Thayet had promised them that Numair would tell them stories about Mabon, Lugh and Tanist.

Numair sat down in a corner, surrounded by the children, Thayet's youngest girl sitting on his knee. The mage began the story, his dramatic way of telling a tale captivating his listeners. Numair had spent time as street magician when he had first come to Tortall, and made his living that way until his friendship with the king had been forged.

"Two twins once lived…" he began.

Alianne interrupted. "Like me an' Alan?" She asked.

"Just like you and Alan," Numair grinned at the small girl and continued. "They were called Lugh and Tanist. Lugh was the king, and he ruled all the way through he summer. Everyone like Lugh, he brought the sunshine and helped to make the food be bountiful. His brother…"

"So there not really like me an' Alan, are they?" Alianne interrupted once more. "Cause we're a girl an' a boy an' these were two boys."

"Quite right. But they were twins just the same," Numair smiled in amusement at the small girl.

"Where does he get his patience from?" Weiryn muttered to Sarra. Sarra smiled in amusement. It was clear that Numair had quite a way with children, which most women usually found endearing. She looked over at her daughter, Daine stood there spellbound by her lover.

"Every so often, Lugh became weak, and it would be possible for his brother to defeat him.One of those times was at the Autumn Equinox, and every year, Tanist would battle his brother for power, and he would win, helped by Blodauwedd, who turned Lugh into a eagle," Numair used his magic to create a swirling image of Lugh being transformed into the large bird of prey. "Tanist would then be the king until Ostara, and until then everywhere would fall into darkness and would sleep until Lugh regained his strength and claimed back his throne, when everything would become bright again and the sun would start to shine and plants and crops would start to grow," Numair finished, having told the tale simply enough so that even the littlest child had understood.

He stood up, striding over to pick up a basket that Thayet had dropped down near the party. In the basket were many lengths of corn. Numair picked out a few and began to twist, so quickly that Daine could barely see his hands moving. He produced a man made out of the corn and showed it to the children. They looked on in awe, Alianne gazing up at her Uncle Numy with huge eyes.

"People make a wicker man out of the last of the harvested corn. It's then taken out to one of the fields where it is set alight and sacrificed, just as Lugh sacrificed his place as king so he could rest and be strong again to help make things grow," Numair explained, handing the wicker man to Thayet's little girl. "It's also a way of putting goodness back into the earth."

"So Lugh was the earth sleeping and saving its strength until spring and Tanist was the winter and autumn when everything dies away, and he rules until Lugh takes over again?"Thom expressed his understanding.

Numair nodded, not in the least surprised by Thom's questioning.He was proving to be a bright boy with a lot of potential."It's like the idea of the rebirth of the Mother Goddess, she dies away only to be reborn.That's why when we went out to the burial grounds we weren't sad.We live in a continuous cycle of changing seasons, each one leads to the next.If we didn't have winter, then the ground wouldn't have enough time to prepare itself for the spring," he realised that the youngest children hadn't followed exactly what he was saying, partly because their eyes were too fixed on Numair's hands which were engaged in making another of the wicker men.

"Tell us the story of Mabon," Kalasin cried, bored with Thom's interest in detail.So 'Uncle Numy' began the tale of Mabon, the son of the Great Mother Goddess, who was kidnapped after he was three days old.

Daine came to sit next to him, taking over the telling of the story when he reached the part where the animals helped to discover Mabon's whereabouts.Sarra smiled as she watched her daughter animatedly adding to the tale, and Numair sitting back and enjoying watching her describe what each of the animals were like in detail.Daine had loved the story as a child, her mother recalled, and told it just as it had been told to her by her Grandda.One day, Sarra knew, she would tell it to her own children, although as Shakith had shown, that would be in a few years to come.

The children were left to make the miniature wicker men, once Numair had shown them simplyhow to do it.Weiryn approached the mage and Daine saw her father and her lover engage in a conversation, although the only part she could here was a comment her father gave about Numair having much patience.She went to her mother, linking her arm around her and began to usher her into the hall where an early light tea had been spread out.There would be a more formal ball that evening, once people had changed from their day clothes into their evening gowns, but by that time as Sarra had already explained, they needed to have returned to the divine realms.

Daine talked with her mother in private for awhile, walking around the palace grounds with her as the hall and the corridors became busy with people.She found all the more that Sarra had become less-absent minded and a little more practical, but Daine supposed that had something to do with now living with Weiryn and having a man to take care of.She imagined her Da to be just as preoccupied and distracted as Numair could be, and she knew that she had learnt to take care of Numair while he was like this in much the same way that Sarra seemed to with Weiryn.

"When do you think you'll move into his rooms?"Sarra asked as they discussed men in general, and Daine filled her in on a few bits of palace gossip.

Daine shrugged."He hasn't asked."

"He does want to, though," Sarra told her daughter, half not thinking about what she was saying as she threaded a daisy through her fair hair.

"How do you know?"Daine asked, he voice rising slightly at the bluntness of her mother's statement.

Sarra drew her attention back to her daughter."I'm sorry, sweet, I shouldn't have said that.We're not meant to meddle with mortal affairs, but it's so difficult when it's your own daughter."

"Has Numair said something to you?"Daine pressed, wanting an answer.

Sarra shook her head and sighed."I heard him muttering to himself about it when I was watching him."She saw a look of alarm on Daine's face."We don't watch you often, and certainly not if it's something you would not wish us to see – and there are certain things that we do not wish to see either!"

Daine laughed with relief.She would not want anyone to know about the friction burns on her body, least of all her mother.

"Would you live with him, then?"Sarra asked, glad to try and get the conversation back on safe ground.

Daine nodded."I practically do anyway.It's rare that I sleep in my own room at all now."

"Then maybe you should bring it up with him," Sarra gave her final word and stood up, a few daisies falling from her hair as she moved.

--------------------

Daine readied herself in Numair's rooms as usual, having brought more of her things up from her little room in the Rider barracks.Numair was still in the chamber room, she knew he was shaving by the little sounds he uttered; always the same ones, every time he shaved.

She opened a drawer where he had told her to keep some things and sighed, recollecting her mother's words.She sat down on the large bed and waited for him to emerge from the room.

His hair was still wet from his bath and she could smell the lotion that he used after he had shaved.Her heart gave a lurch in her chest as she thought of permanently being in his rooms, of having her things mixed in with his.She looked up at him, feeling slightly apprehensive, wondering what his reaction might be.

"What is it, Daine?"He asked, knowing that she had something on her mind.

"Numair," she began."Do you ever think it would be a good idea for me to move in with you?"

Numair eyed her thoughtfully."Has Weiryn been talking to you?"He asked.

"No, and why should he have mentioned that?"She replied, Numair's answer hadn't been the one she expected.

"He mentioned it to me, that I should ask you and then people would know that we weren't just a casual affair," Numair watched her face for her reaction.

"Ma mentioned it to me," she smiled at her parents' conspiracy."She did say that she thought you had been considering asking me anyway."

Numair laughed and nodded his head, his sensitive eyes filling with amusement and a look of happiness that Daine wasn't sure if she had seen before in such an amount.

"Your Ma is right," he admitted."I was trying to find the right moment to ask you.Do you want to live with me, Magelet?"He asked half shyly, hoping that her answer would be yes.

Daine nodded her head, her eyes shining as she told him the answer that filled his heart to hear.

Numair mentioned it to Jonathan at the celebrations that evening, shortly after the burning of the large wicker man in the main field of the palace.Jonathan had nodded his head and slapped Numair on the back with some gusto.

"Well done," he shouted above the noise."I'm delighted for you.I have no doubt you'll be as happy as Thayet and I have been."

Numair smothered a smile behind his hand since Thayet had only just about forgiven him for denying Kally a position as a page.He looked ahead and saw Daine, wearing his favourite blue dress and a white shawl to keep off the evening chill.He knew that they would be happy, more than he ever thought he deserved to be.

-----------------------One more left. Please review!--------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22 Moving

**Wild Mage Lioness**: Thank you. I enjoyed writing about Weiryn. I have a oneshot about how him and Sarra get together called From the Embers to a Flame if you want more Weiryn fics! **Dolphindreamer**: I'm sad about it ending as well. I've really enjoyed writing this. Anyhow – new story starts tomorrow! Please read and review, I really appreciate your comments. **Aikia Riyen**: Thank you. I think I've done more research for these stories than all my university essays put together! **Esmerelda 01**: Sorry, no more Cloud at present, but she will make an appearance in my new series of stories which will start tomorrow. **Goldeneyedwildmage**: Sonnet will find that funny! She generally gets my chapters in advance and highlights any typos. She's currently writing her own book which is amazing. Please read my new story that's starting, it's called FESTIVAL SEQUENCE: SAMHAIN, and it should be up tomorrow. I love your reviews! **Celuna Cirrus: **I am, I've mentioned the title above – it'll be up tomorrow, please continue to r&r! Thank you for all your reviews! **Bitterosemary: **I'm planning to do a sequence which focuses on each of the eight festivals in the first year of Daine and Numair's relationship, with each short story being about 2/3 chapters in length. I am anxious about this working. I have really enjoyed writing about Mabon and Beltane, and wanted to do something with the others, involving other characters (Kalasin and Roald have a part to play in Samhain) with a sprinkling of fluff and maybe a couple of cliffies. I thought it would be a bit different and allow me to play around and research something I'm interested in but know nothing about. I really do hope it works. After that I'll probably do one last long fic, then start my own! Please continue to review – your reviews often sound like poetry (By the way, some of my poems will be going up tomorrow, finally.) **Silverlake: **Thank you! **Lime 63: **They stop watching when Daine and Numair start taking each others' clothes off! **Aravilui: **Thank you for all your reviews – please carry on reading my writing! **Daine's Daughter: **Thank you for your reviews – I hope you enjoy this last chapter! Keep R & Ring! **Sonnet Lacewing: **Thank you for checking over my writing, and helping to keep me sane. Your comments are always useful and long may they continue. I posted those recipe books, btw. I'm very slow sometimes…

Disclaimer: Charaters, Tamora, Belong, Pierce, To.

**A/N: Well, here is the last chapter. Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I have appreciated all of your comments and you have made me type faster. If you review this last time, let me know if you have a favourite part then I can endeavour to include more things like that in my new fic FESTIVAL SEQUENCE, of which the first chapter of the first part will be up tomorrow! **

Chapter 22 – Moving

Three days after Mabon, Daine carried the last of her boxes of belongings down the corridor to Numair's rooms. The mage followed behind her, his arms full of one last lot of dresses and the shawls and wraps that went with them. Kitten walked next to him, showing off her new skill of being able to open a door just by trilling a soft, gentle note. Unfortunately, she hadn't yet mastered the art of keeping it open, so Numair had had one or two doors dropped on him, during the several trips he had made to and from Daine's old room.

He hung the dresses up in the large wardrobe that was too big for even him to fill and passed Daine the other bits to put away in the drawers that were now hers. He watched as she neatly organised her items, Kitten trying to help as much as she could by using her neatening trick to straighten up any clothes that had been mussed up in transit.

"I can't believe how much stuff I own!" Daine cried, squeezing some more bits into a drawer that was already full to bursting. "When I first came to Tortall I had nothing." She looked up at Numair, her astonishment showing in her eyes.

"Daine, why don't you put something in the drawer above?" Numair suggested, nodding his head towards the aforementioned area. "Remember, you'll need to take some things to the tower as well, when we go in a few weeks."

Daine looked up at him as she opened the drawer, piling up pairs of breeches inside. "But I won't need to take much," she replied. "We're only going for a few days, aren't we?"

"But wouldn't it make more sense to take more, so then you can start to leave some of your things there?" Numair asked. "Whatever you need duplicating I can buy for you when we're next in town." Numair offered earnestly.

Daine looked at him quizzically. "The Tower…" she began, absent-mindedly taking another pile of shirts from Kitten.

Numair shrugged. "Well, that's your home," he realised that when they had discussed moving in that she had been referring to his rooms at the palace, not his tower as well. "If you want it to be?" His tone changed to one of nerves and apprehension.

Daine laughed a little at her mage's expression. "If that's all right with you, and it's what you want as well? When we talked I thought we were just talking about me moving into your rooms here?"

Numair shook his head, for some reason feeling slightly awkward. "I thought you knew that I meant the Tower also. If you're going to be living here with me when we're at the palace, then surely you'll be living with me when we go to the Tower?"

Daine left the pile of clothing on the floor, which Kitten then jumped into, happily burying herself under a pile of shirts. She went to sit down next to the mage, who was on the edge of the bed, leaning slightly over him and twisting her body so she could lever round and kiss him. "This is serious, isn't it," she said, more of a statement than a question.

Numair nodded, moving her closer to him. Daine pulled his hair tie from his hair, letting his mane go free. Kitten stuck her head from out of under the shirts, chortled an amused noise and scuttled into the little dressing room that had become hers, a place filled with gemstones and other odd trinkets that she played with. Daine giggled, her eyes shining as they fell back onto the bed, and she wondered if they would ever have a chance to get anything else done while they shared the same bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Alanna had finished storming back to her rooms after yet another fight with Jonathan about not letting her support the first female page for some stupid amount of years. She thanked the goddess once more for giving her the sense to not have married Jonathan and fallen for George instead. George was in their rooms, packing a few items for their journey back to Pirates' Swoop. Alanna accosted George in large bear hug, making him drop the piece of paper he was holding and devote his attention to her.

"Ye know, lass, if that'd been anyone else, I'd've murdered 'em for makin' me drop those papers," he returned the hug, kissing her with passion that had never dwindled in all their years of marriage. "Did Jon say if you could have a break back at home for a bit?" He asked, pulling away from her to ask the question.

"He agreed that I could go home until something necessary came up. I'll be needed to go and sort out some of the Rider groups and possibly the Own, but just the ones local to the Swoop," she told him.

"An' what else were ye discussin'? I saw the look upon yer' face when ye came through that door."

"I, we, had a chat about Keladry of Mindelan and her post as a page again," Alanna answered, rather shamefacedly.

"I thought ye' had said ye' weren't goin' ta' dwell on that no more?" George continued to hold her gently in his arms.

"I know, but I'm so mad at him and that idiotic training master. I could have helped her out and supported her."

"But then, lass, people would've said that she only became a knight because of you an' not on her own merit," George reasoned.

Alanna felt reasonably pacified in the arms of her husband. She snuggled in closer, forgetting about Jonathan and Keladry, and breathed in the scent of the soaps he used. "Maybe, but they would have been small minded, like the ones who suggested that it was my magic that got me through the Chamber of Ordeal," Alana puffed up again, her annoyance at the people who suggested such things apparent.

George smiled wryly over his wife's shoulder, knowing that now would be a good time to change the subject. "Daine's moved into Numair's rooms," he said, hoping that it would have the desired effect.

"Finally!" Alanna looked up at George. "They said at Mabon that Daine was going to live with him. I thought that they would maybe leave it for a few weeks, maybe towards Midwinter."

George laughed softly. "I don't think they could manage to keep their hands off each other enough to even consider delaying it, lass. She's been living there since they got back from Legann, only her belongings weren't in the same room."

Alanna smiled back, her mind taken of Jonathan and his unreasonable decisions for the time being. "Think they'll last?" She asked her husband, sure of the answer he was about to give.

"I don't doubt it. I expect that they'll one day be little people running round with either wild magic or very strong gift," George prophesized.

Alanna raised her eyebrows at the notion. "That could be quite scary, actually."

George grinned. "The Lioness finds something scary?" He mocked.

Alanna laughed. "Scary but endearing. I think that will be quite some time off anyway."

"I would imagine so," George agreed. "I'm sure they'll have plenty of fun in the meantime."

"Why don't you remind me of what that fun is like?" Alanna teased, moving her hands over George's torso.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied.

-----------------------------------

Thayet slipped into her daughter's bed chamber that morning, sitting down next to the covered lump on the bed that she took to be Kalasin, still upset by her father's decision to not let her start as a page. Gently, she moved back the covers and gathered her girl into her arms. Thayet had been mad with her husband for not letting Kally choose what she wanted to be, but somewhere deep in her heart she was glad that the girl who had once been her tiny baby would not have to fight in battle, or even in training. Still, Thayet wanted to ensure that before she set out for pastures new in a few years time she would have a good knowledge of how to look after herself and her people.

Kally stirred from her sleep, the disappointed look on her face still there. Given time it would fade, but for now she was unhappy, and particularly cross with her father. It would take her some time to forgive him.

"Mama," she said drowsily. "I keep dreaming about being a knight like Aunt 'Lanna," she reverted back to the baby name once used for the Lioness.

"I know, sweet," Thayet stroked back the hair from her daughter's face. "It is a disappointment. But your father does have his reasons, and you have always been taught that as a princess, your first duty will be to your country. It's a price you pay for having such a privileged life."

Kally nodded. "I'm beginning to understand. But Roald is allowed to train, he'll be a squire next. I don't see why I can't just do a little bit."

"Because not all countries are like ours and have lady knights. Some people here still disapprove of Alanna being a knight, let alone the King's Champion!" Thayet said softly.

Kally's face sunk back into its morose expression. Thayet saw it and understood what her daughter was thinking.

"Look, Kalasin. If you become queen somewhere, which is what is planned, then you will have the authority and the power to allow girls to train as knights one day. You would need to have the respect of your subjects to do that, and if you are already a knight they will automatically disapprove of you," Thayet said rather firmly.

"I do understand, Mama. I'm still disappointed, though," Kalasin looked up at her mother with large eyes, causing Thayet's heart to feel as if it was melting and breaking at the same time.

"Good, Kalasin of Conté, because that is how it will be," Thayet's words were harsh, but her tone was soft. She had one more task to do before she could begin to feel at ease with herself, knowing that she had not helped matters in this particular debate between Jonathan and their eldest daughter.

"Kally," she began, choosing her words carefully before she spoke. "Your father is very upset by all of this. He is unhappy that he has made you sad, for no parent wants to do that. But he has had to; he has to think of his country as well. He is hurt by the way you have spoken to him, and how now you are ignoring him. Please, Kalasin, he loves you very much. Make up with him. You're breaking his heart." She saw her daughter's lips quiver and the large eyes fill with tears, soundlessly beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Thayet left her daughter alone, knowing that the sadness she had provoked would lead to things being solved. Although she had wanted Kally to follow her dreams, she understood Jonathan's position. Jon had been deeply upset by Kally's treatment of him, for he doted on his children, and Thayet knew that there was a particular soft spot for Kalasin, being his first daughter. She walked swiftly back to the rooms that she shared with him, and found him sitting on one of the large comfy chairs, his nose buried in a book about Shakith and the Three, a volume she assumed he had been asked by Numair to read.

She sat on the arm of the chair next to him and moved the book away. She doubted he had been engrossed by it anyhow.

"Go and talk to Kalasin," she told him gently. He looked at her puzzled, a sadness in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Go," she gave him a gentle push.

Ten minutes later she peered silently into Kalasin's room and saw her husband sat down on his daughter's bed, Kalasin's head resting on his chest in a way that she would only ever have with her father. Thayet smiled softly as she studied the scene; their differences resolved and any crumbling bridges strengthened to last a lifetime.

-------------------------------------

Onua Chamtong of the K'Miri Raadeh saddled up her mount and looked about her, almost certain that another person was nearby. It was mid-afternoon, all of her tasks were done for the present and she was looking forward to having some time in peace to herself. The noise sounded again; echoes of footsteps somewhere close. She felt two hands grab her shoulders gently enough that she could recognise instinctively whose they were. She turned round to face the owner of the hands, laughing softly.

"I could quite easily have thrown you then, you know," she told the man known as Sarge.

"And then you would have felt guilty all day," he said back, pulling her to his chest, their public displays of affection becoming more frequent since Thayet had informed most of the palace of their status.

"You would have deserved it," she uttered, nuzzling his chest, too happy being near him to add any authority into her voice.

"Daine's moved into Numair's rooms today," Sarge said, reminding Onua.

Onua looked up at him. "I'm aware of that," she grinned. "We have that little package for them later, don't we?" Sarge grinned back.

"There may be one or two other surprises as well for them," the tall man added. "When are you going to come live with me?" he asked, taking her by surprise. "It'll be winter soon, and if I know you're going to be around all the time then I won't buy any more blankets."

Onua laughed hysterically at his reasoning behind his suggestion, knowing full well that he was simply making light of something that had probably been difficult to ask.

He stepped back from her, a smile playing at his lips and his eyes filled with tenderness that Onua had never had directed at her before from any other man.

"So?" he asked simply.

Onua nodded. "But let's keep it quiet until after tonight."

--------------------------------------

Daine had just finished unpacking the rest of her belongings when a knock came at the door of their room. Sighing heavily she got up to answer it, as Numair was seemingly lost to the world in a book whose title she would never want to comprehend in a million years. One of Jonathan's messengers stood there, a bored look upon his face.

"The king would like to see Master Salmalin and Miss Sarrasri in his study in an hour," he announced, before walking off abruptly without waiting for a reply or to see if they wanted to send a message back.

"Jon needs to change his staff," Daine muttered to the long mage. Numair looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows. It often took him a few seconds to transfer from book land to reality, and that transfer often hindered his speech, as Daine had learnt over the past few years.

"We have to see Jon in an hour," she told him.

Numair nodded. "Did the messenger say where?" He said once the power of speech had returned.

Daine shook her head. "He walked off before I could say anything to him."

"Jonathan really needs to get some new staff," Numair muttered, before losing himself again in his book. Daine cast him a glare before finishing unpacking.

As Daine and Numair left their abode a group of people began to surround the door to their chambers. Twenty minutes later, after a different messenger had been sent to call the couple back with the message that Jonathan was waiting for them at their door, they returned, gazing open-mouthed as they saw their friends gather around the door, which was now ajar after Alanna had become determined to unlock Numair's spell and succeeded.

Adorning the door, just below Numair's name, was now a brass plaque, _Veralidaine Sarrasri _engraved upon it. Daine stopped and looked at the plaque and the meaning that it had.

"Who's done this?" Numair asked, touched by the gesture.

"Onua and Sarge," Thayet answered.

"It was Onua's idea," Sarge interjected. "You didn't have your name on your old room, so she thought you should have it on this one."

"Do you like it?" Onua finally spoke, looking from Daine's face to Numair's.

"It's wonderful," Numair replied, putting an arm around Daine. "It shows that you approve of us."

Onua laughed briefly. "Well, I did once try to tell her of your faults, Master Mage, but plainly she quite likes them!"

Daine blushed, recalling Onua's tales of Numair taking longer than any female to get ready, and then dirtying his clothes while he sat outside watching a meteor shower. He certainly had his faults, but even those she adored. She looked up at her lover and he bent down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Well?" Alanna interrupted. "Are you going to invite us in? We've brought some drinks to help you have a house warming."

"Any excuse," George comically apologised for his wife. "There are gifts as well, if the wine ain't to yer' taste."

--------------------------------------------

Later that evening, once everyone had departed managing to not leave a great deal of mess, Daine suggested to Numair that they take a walk to get some fresh air before they settled down for the night. They had both spent the day indoors as moving all of Daine and kitten's belonging had been a bigger task that either had anticipated. Kitten had settled down for the night in her new room and was contently snoozing away, so the couple slipped out, grateful for some time alone after the hoard of people they had had snuggled into their rooms.

The night was beginning to show the touches of autumn; the gentle breeze came with a slight chill to it that had not been there a week ago and the lack of clouds in the clear sky ceased any insulation of the day's warmth.

The night was still and calm, the scent and smell of autumn permeating the air. Daine could smell the damp leaves that had fallen from the trees and the change in the season seemed palpable. She could hear various night time creatures bustling about, one badger snuffling about in red-gold leaves for his supper. A barn owl flew by, offering his greetings as he passed, Daine wishing him luck in his nightly hunt. The bats too, had come out of roosting and were flying overhead, looking for the flies and insects that they would feast on.

Numair watched as his love became aware of all the goings on that he was oblivious to. Although he could feel the change in seasons as most other people could, he did not have the ability and the special sight that she possessed. He looked on her in admiration, realising for the thousandth time why he was in love with this woman.

"What is it?" she laughed, becoming aware of his gaze.

He shrugged and smiled embarrassedly, looking away and then down at the floor.

"Tell me," she demanded, "Or I'll beat it out of you!"

He laughed at the threat and gave in to her request. "I was thinking of how perfect you are."

Daine laughed again. "There are not many men who'd say that once they'd spent a night in a bed with two hedgehogs!" she exclaimed, referring to their visitors the night before.

"And for that I am glad. Otherwise, you may never have picked me," he said simply.

"I would always have chosen you, Numair," she reassured. "How many other women would have taken that green spell for you?" She joked.

Numair smiled. "If you had died, I would never have forgiven myself," he said quietly, his voice full of emotion.

"I knew that I would be alright," Daine told him, matter-of-factly. "The visions I had seen of our daughter were enough to make me know that I would be okay. And if that spell had hit you…" she left the rest of the sentence unsaid. Numair pulled her into his chest, her warmth continuing into him.

They were silent, as they walked back toward their room, very little was left to be said. The night was quieter, only the sounds of the light rustling breeze now remained along with the gentle calling of the owl. The palace was still as they entered, everyone had departed for bed a while ago and the corridors echoed emptily as they walked down them.

They stopped as they approached the door to their room, standing for a moment to take in the sight of the plaque that Onua had given them. Numair looked at Daine, remembering all that they had gone through in the last few months to be able to get here now. She returned his look with a smile, running her fingers across the two brass plates, announcing who lived there.

"Are you happy, Daine?" Numair asked, pointing to the sign.

Daine nodded emphatically. "Are you?" She asked in return. The broad smile on Numair's face gave his answer.

She opened the door, looking in at her new home in the palace, realising what she had become, with the bandits in Snowsdale, with moving to Tortall and finally, with falling in love with the man beside her.

Daine turned round briefly, looking to see if anyone was about. In the distance, at the end of the hallway she saw the old woman from her dreams, her face no longer wrinkled and her hair no longer greying. Beside her was the little girl that Daine knew would be somewhere in their future. She smiled at the woman and the child as they waved at her, before disappearing back into the magic of the seer Goddess.

And then she and Numair stepped into their new room, a new beginning.

_Finis_

_------------------And for the final time in this story, please review! REMEMBER, NEW FIC UP TOMORROW----------------------_


End file.
